boule de poils
by yotma
Summary: voilà ce qui se passe quand on laisse un enfant sans surveillance... Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La forêt était dense et le petit garçon n'en pouvait plus de courir, son souffle était court, et sur le côté une douleur commençait à l'empêcher de bien respirer et donc de bien courir. Les larmes qui coulaient rapidement le long de ses joues, s'envolaient à mesure de sa course folle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus haletante alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, mais son instinct de survie lui hurla de continuer la course, qu'IL allait bien finir par abandonner la poursuite. Cependant, son espoir s'envola quand son pied se prit dans une racine et qu'il s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais un poids lourd l'en empêcha. Le petit garçon se mit à sangloter alors qu'une patte enfonçait avec douceur ses griffes dans le dos du bambin. L'enfant tenta de lever la tête quand un mouvement le fit se raidir. Il trembla comme jamais quand il vit un museau fin, allongé, et bardé de crocs visqueux s'approcher de lui. Une langue rosâtre sortit de la gueule baveuse. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux afin de ne plus voir cette chose. Ce fait énerva la créature qui gronda dangereusement. D'un coup de patte, elle mit l'enfant sur le dos. Le choc fut si rude que le bambin ouvrit instinctivement les yeux et découvrit en face de lui une bête. Elle était énorme, ressemblait à un chien mais en plus féroce. Le chien était gris, avait des griffes jaunes, et le plus terrifiant était ses yeux. Ils dégageaient une cruauté, une malsanité et un désir de faire souffrir telle que le petit garçon n'en avait jamais vu. Le monstre ouvrit la gueule en grand et avec une lenteur démoniaque, s'approcha et le mordit avec délectation. Il se rassasiait de la souffrance qu'il faisait ressentir au bambin qui hurlait de douleur et de terreur. Ces cris étaient la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Il enfonça ses crocs jusqu'à toucher l'os de la clavicule. Après quelques secondes, apparamment satisfait, il cessa de mordre et retira de la chaire tendre du petit garçon ses crocs ensanglantés. Puis comme pour le consoler, lui lécha sa blessure incorporant encore plus de bave dans la plaie et enfin, lui lécha le visage le badigeonnant de son propre sang. Le petit garçon tétanisé vit bien au fond du regard une lueur d'amusement. Le fauve repartit laissant seul un petit garçon en sang et effrayé.

Le petit garçon resta prostré une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit d'une brindille cassée. Son instinct de survie ainsi qu'une nouvelle voix, plus sauvage lui hurlèrent de courir dans la direction opposée. Le petit garçon bondit sur ses pieds et malgré la fatigue, la douleur et la faim, il se mit à courir. Il ne vit pas le loup gris l'observer en riant. Le petit garçon courut longtemps et s'effondra devant ses relatifs. Ces derniers furent inquiets en voyant les blessures du garçon, ils le ramenèrent chez eux et le soignèrent. L'enfant était tellement terrorisé qu'il se défit de l'étreinte de ses parents et se cacha dans la cave. Il ne voulait plus en sortir, il tremblait de peur dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit. Voir un chien le faisait hurler de terreur. Il ne mangeait plus et pourtant, il ne tombait pas malade. Chaque nuit, il entendait cette petite voix sauvage, il l'aimait bien car c'était la seule qui ne lui parlait pas mal, qui lui parlait tout simplement. Une nuit, il voulut vraiment avoir une discussion avec cette petite voix, mais rien. Il ne comprenait plus, peut-être qu'en lui parlant la voix avait eu peur et s'était enfuie. Il l'appela :

_-_Petite voix ? Petite voix ? T'es là ?

_-Je ne suis pas petite. _Répondit la petite voix vexée dans sa tête.

_-_T'es là ?! Z'ai eu peur, tu sais. Z'ai cru qu'tu voulais plus m'voir.

_-Je suis dans ta tête, je ne peux pas te voir._

_-_Tu t'appelles comment ?

_-Je n'ai pas de nom._

_-_Est-ce que ze peux te donner un nom ?

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-_Pour te parler.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-_Parce que tu m'parles, tu m'réponds. T'es pas comm'les zautres. Les zautres y m'aiment pas. Y m'trouvent bizarre et y m'tapent quand y a un truc qui va pas.

_-Bien, je veux bien que tu me donnes un nom. Mais lequel ?_

_-_Heu... T'es comment ?

Un beau loup noir apparut, calme et serein. Son regard n'affichait aucune méchanceté, mais une curiosité sincère. Le petit garçon murmura apeuré :

_-_T... t'es comme l'autre ?

_-Non, moi je ne m'amuse pas à blesser les enfants pour le plaisir._

_-_T'es zentil alors. Soupira l'enfant soulagé.

_-On peut dire ça comme cela._

_-_Ze vais t'appeler Zenti. Lança l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

_-Non, merci._

_-_Heu... Zen alors ? Demanda-t-il .

_-Mmmm d'accord. Dors. Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune._

-C'est vrai, ze suis fatigué. Bonn'nuit Zen.

_-Bonne nuit petit. Demain, ta vie changera totalement._

La nuit commença à tomber, quand l'homme ouvrit la porte afin de donner à manger à l'enfant. Quand il alluma la lumière, il vit que l'enfant était en pleine transformation, il devenait un monstre. Paniqué, il ferma la porte, la verrouilla et mit des meubles devant afin d'empêcher cette chose de sortir. Toute la nuit ils entendirent les hurlements de fureur et de haine. La terreur les paralysa, les empêcha de dormir. Puis quand l'aube commença à blanchir l'horizon, les cris cessèrent totalement. Le couple sortit de leur chambre, dégagea la porte de la cave et alla chercher le monstre. Le petit garçon dormait profondément, aucune blessure ne marquait son petit corps abandonné dans le sommeil. L'homme l'emmena dans la voiture, alla à Londres, dans l'un des parcs de la ville et l'abandonna au pied d'un arbre, puis repartit chez lui heureux de s'être débarrassé de cette nuisance, de ce danger. Le petit garçon profondément dans son sommeil ne sentit pas la douleur de la transformation, et il fut ravi en voyant le loup. Il lui sauta au cou en criant :

_-Zen, t'es là ? Ze suis content._

_-Moi aussi petit, moi aussi._

_-Tu veux être mon copain ?_

_-Tu... tu le veux vraiment ?_

_-Oui, tu s'rais le meilleur des plus meilleurs meilleur copain du monde entier._

_-Alors oui, je le veux bien aussi. Tu devrais te réveiller, je sens quelque chose de pas normal._

_-D'accord, ze me réveille._

Le petit garçon ouvrit un oeil et découvrit un parc. Immense pour un bonhomme pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il était seul, totalement seul comme la fois où le monstre l'avait attaqué. Il commença à paniquer quand la petite voix lui murmura :

_-Calmes-toi. Bien, laisse-toi faire. Au début ça te fera mal, mais ensuite, en t'entraînant souvent, cela sera indolore. _

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

_-Que tu n'auras plus mal._

_-_D'accord.

La douleur fut atroce quand l'enfant devint un loup, mais Zen le calmait, car c'était contre-nature qu'il devienne loup alors que la pleine lune était passée. Quand il fut loup, il redevint enfant. Il continua comme cela une bonne heure et plus il se transformait, moins la transformation était douloureuse. Son petit corps bourré de magie s'habituait rapidement aux métamorphoses forcées. Quand il n'eut plus mal, il se tranforma en loup et dit à Zen :

_-Ze fais quoi maintenant ?_

_-Suis les odeurs, elles te mêneront vers de la nourriture. Tu es trop jeune pour survivre seul dans les bois. _

_-D'accord._

Un petit louveteau noir comme la nuit, avec une fourrure ébouriffée, marquée d'une tâche blanche en forme d'éclair et de magnifiques yeux verts s'avança de la démarche caractéristique d'un petit louveteau, pataude et adorable. Il observait avec fascination le monde autour de lui, les arbres étaient immenses, mais Zen lui disait d'aller trouver les hommes, que peut-être quelqu'un allait l'aider, allait l'aimer. Alors il suivait les odeurs métalliques et mauvaises qui disaient que le monde des hommes se rapprochait de lui. Quand il sortit du parc, le soleil n'avait pas encore quitté la chaleur de l'horizon et ce fut un petit louveteau pataud qui se mit à la recherche d'un endroit plein d'humains. Il remonta difficilement une longue avenue, il était fatigué, il avait faim et soif. S'il savait lire, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il aurait sû que la place sur laquelle il pestait se nommait Piccadily circus. Il renifla à nouveau l'air et Zen lui dit de continuer la marche, qu'il allait arriver là où il devait arriver. Il traversa la rue, et arriva dans une autre appelée Charing Cross Road. Tous les magasins étaient fermés, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et en plus il commençait à pleuvoir. Le pauvre louveteau, transi de froid et sa belle fourrure trempée, éternua vigoureusement. Il se remit à marcher, quand il vit un homme habillé bizarrement qui s'approchait de lui. Ravi, il se mit à courir, enfin tenta de mettre le plus rapidement possible une patte devant l'autre ce qui se terminait par des couinements à chaque fois qu'il s'emmêlait les pattes et tombait. Il vit avec espoir que l'homme ouvrait la porte d'un des magasins, il acceléra ses pas maladroits et se faufila au moment même où l'homme referma la porte sur... sa queue.

Tous les consommateurs firent des sauts de carpes quand ils entendirent le :

_-_KAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!!!!

D'un pauvre louveteau. Tous pointèrent un bout de bois vers lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à hurler de douleur. Le tavernier fonça vers la porte, l'ouvrit et le pauvre loup entra en pleurnichant sur sa queue maltraitée. Il voulut la lécher, mais ne commandant pas vraiment bien son corps, il se crouta sur le sol et recommença à couiner misérablement. L'homme le prit par la peau du cou et observa avec attention le petit louveteau. Il mesura la taille des crocs, la forme de la tête, la taille de son museau avec une attention redoublée. L'un des consommateurs observait le petit animal avec l'intention de le tuer sur place. Tous les autres le regardaient avec peur. Il sortit dans la rue, regarda le ciel et constata que la lune était partie et de plus, la lune n'avait été pleine que la veille. Il rentra dans son pub et demanda à un vieil homme dans un état physique déplorable :

_-_Il a quel âge à votre avis ?

_-_Je dirai pas plus de trois ans. Tom, c'est un loup-garou.

_-_C'est un enfant, il doit être perdu.

_-_Il doit être avec sa famille.

_-_C'est peut-être sa famille qui l'a abandonné. Je le garde, quand il aura suffisamment confiance en moi, alors peut-être me montrera-t-il son vrai visage.

_-_Ne le dis pas aux autres, le ministère serait capable de vouloir le marquer comme du bétail.

_-_Merci Alastor.

_-_De rien Tom.

Tom alla chercher de quoi sustenter le petit ventre affamé, mais quand il lui donna de la viande, il s'avera que les crocs du loup étaient trop petits pour la manger, alors il fit un biberon de lait et le lui donna. Voir ce petit bout boire le biberon le fit soupirer, le pauvre bonhomme devait être tout seul dans la vie. Le pauvre p'tit loup. Les autres consommateurs en voyant le petit père oublièrent leur peur et décidèrent d'oublier qu'un loup-garou buvait un biberon. Le petit loup bailla à s'en décrocher la machoire et s'endormit dans les bras du tavernier qui l'amena sur son lit. Là il prépara un coin pour le p'tit père. Quand il revint, le p'tit loup dormait toujours autant, les pattes en l'air et le ventre bien rebondi. Tom caressa tendrement le ventre plein du louveteau et murmura :

_-_Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Que fuis-tu ? Mon pauvre petit loup. Et comment vais-je t'appeler ? Un loup-garou en pleine journée, c'est du jamais vu. Aucun loup n'a jamais pu forcer une métamorphose. Pauvre petit bout. Comme je l'ai dis à Alastor, tu restes ici. Je vais bien te choyer mon p'tit.

Il dormit près du louveteau qui se colla à sa chaleur poussant un petit soupire de béatitude. Le lendemain commença pour lui la difficile découverte du monde magique. Quand il se réveilla, il découvrit un petit coin avec de la terre et le loup en lui comprit que c'était pour les besoins. Le louveau voulut sauter du lit, mais le bord était trop haut et il s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol. Il se releva avec difficulté, puis rampa vers le coin. Là, il put soulager sa vessie pleine. Ensuite, il décida de découvrir le monde qui l'entourait. Il voulut s'approcher du lit, mais une de ses pattes tomba dans un trou du parquet. Le pauvre louveteau poussa un japement de douleur et de surprise. Il tira pour se sortir cette panade, quand enfin le parquet lâcha sa patte. Le louveteau partit en arrière et poussa un couinement en tombant sur les fesses. Il voulut se lécher l'endroit douloureux, quand il perdit l'équilibre et poussa un autre couinement. Il se releva, puis explora la chambre. Pour lui elle était immense y comprit l'énorme rat qui se dressait sur ses pattes arrières et le menaçait ouvertement de représailles. Le petit loup terrifié poussa un japement de terreur et s'enfuit de la chambre. Il rentra violemment dans la porte et se retrouva totalement sonné. Mais au moins le choc avait entrouvert la porte. Quand il entendit les pattes du rat courir sur le plancher afin de le dévorer, le pauvre loup se faufila par la porte et tenta de descendre les escaliers. Malheureusement, les escaliers étaient plus simple à descendre pour un petit garçon, mais c'était un calvaire pour un louveteau qui ne contrôlait pas bien ses mouvements et qui était poursuivit par un horrible et terrifiant rat. Le petit loup rata la première marche et dévala les escaliers dans un tonnerre de cris et de couinements affolés. Les consommateurs observèrent cette boule de poil rouler dans les escaliers, puis réussir on ne sait comment à se redresser et se traîner vers la porte. Quand le rat arriva, le louveteau complètement paniqué se remit à courir et percuta de plein fouet une jambe de bois. Le propriétaire de la jambe le prit par la peau du cou et le regarda.

Le louveteau, les pattes pédalant dans le vide, poussait des couinements de terreur. L'homme lui dit :

_-_Calme-toi, p'tit loup.

Le loup cessa de gigoter et l'observa de ses magnifiques yeux verts. L'homme approcha la main de l'animal et reçut un coup de langue, puis le louveteau se mit à mordiller le doigt de l'homme. Ce dernier éclata de rire et lança à la cantonnade :

_-_Il fait ses dents, il n'a pas plus de trois ans.

Un homme s'approcha et s'exclama :

_-_Comment des parents peuvent abandonner un enfant, encore un bébé à une mort certaine. Sans sa lycanthropie, il serait mort. L'instinct du loup lui a sauvé la vie.

_-_Oui, et comme il reste transformé, le loup en lui s'est débarassé de toute sa rage. Il est totalement innoffensif. Personne ne doit savoir que ce petit est un loup-garou, les autres risqueraient de le tuer.

Le louveteau se mit à trembler de terreur alors que la phrase s'incrustait à jamais dans son esprit. L'un des deux hommes, le plus jeune dit :

_-_On peut lui modifier légèrement sa forme physique, ainsi tout le monde le prendrait pour un loup et non pour un loup-garou. C'est une bonne idée, non ?

_-_Oui. C'est une excellente idée.

Les deux hommes lancèrent le même sort sur le p'tit loup qui perdit définitivement toute les caractéristiques physique du loup-garou, pour ressembler à un loup normal. Quand ils eurent terminé, Tom arriva et vit la salle vide à l'exception des deux hommes qui tenaient le petit louveteau normal. Il s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

_-_Que font deux aurors avec mon loup ?

_-_Nous ne faisons que notre travail. Le Ministère nous a ordonné de trouver et de marquer tous les loups-garou dans la nature. Et nous étions en train de vérifier que votre animal de compagnie n'en était pas un.

_-_Et ?

_-_C'est un superbe loup noir. Il faudrait me dire où vous l'avez trouvé, car il est vraiment magnifique.

_-_Merci.

L'auror rendit à Tom le louveteau qui observait avec terreur le gros rat qui le regardait avec férocité, un rat laid qui avait un doigt en moins. Le loup se mit à gronder mais il ne faisait pas vraiment peur. L'auror se demanda ce qui arrivait à la boule de poil quand il vit le rat. Le vieil auror lança un sort de stupefixion qu'évita le rat. Immediatement, le vieil auror balança tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et enfin captura le rat. Il lui lança le sort de révélation et devant les trois hommes plus le loup, le rat se transforma en humain. Le vieil auror cracha :

_-_Peter Pettigrow. Enfin, après deux ans de fuite on te retrouve enfin. Enervatum !

Le mangemort, ligoté observait avec terreur le pire auror du monde magique, Alastor Maugrey. Le vieil homme lança :

_-_Alors petit rat, tu as raté ta mission et en plus ton maître est mort.

_-_Mais j'ai réussi ma mission. Quand mon maître reviendra, celui qui l'a vaincu sera de son côté, car il fait maintenant parti des créatures des ténèbres.

_-_Tu veux dire celle qui a vaincu.

_-_Synthia ? Elle n'est rien face à son frère. Il faisait des sorts conscients alors qu'elle en est encore à la magie instinctive. Lui est déjà prêt pour devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. Il est plus puissant que vous-savez-qui et c'est lui qui le ramènera. Mon maître a tout prévu.

_-_Où est-il ?

_-_Je ne le vous dirai jamais.

Le mangemort réussit on ne sait comment à se transformer et faufila dans un trou dans le plancher. Alastor devint comme fou et lança des sorts puissants qui terrorisa la louveteau. Tom l'emmena dans l'arrière cuisine et lui dit :

_-_On ne bouge pas d'ici, d'accord, le temps qu'il se calme.

Le louveteau gémit légèrement, puis cacha son museau dans les vêtements de Tom. Le gérant était heureux d'avoir cette boule de poil rien que pour lui. Il l'aimait déjà, il l'adorait même, sa douceur, sa tendresse, son innocence, sa maladresse. Il fit apparaître le biberon et le donna au fauve qui le but comme un assoiffé. Tom adorait passer sa main sur la fourrure douce du louveteau. Quand il eut terminé de manger, le petit loup laissa échapper un rot sonore, puis lécha la main de Tom. Ce dernier éclata de rire en sentant la texture soyeuse de la langue du loup. Tous les deux sursautèrent quand ils entendirent le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage. L'aubergiste alla dans la grande salle et la vit totalement déserte. Les deux aurors avaient transplané. Tom déposa le louveteau et lui dit :

_-_Tu peux aller jouer mon p'tit loup. Mais tu fais attention.

Le louveteau jappa son approbation, puis alla jouer. Tom lança une petit boule et le louveteau joua comme un fou avec. Les consommateurs qui arrivaient peu à peu eurent un sourire en voyant le petit fauve s'amuser comme un fou avec la petite balle. Il tentait d'attraper de sa petite gueule la balle, mais il échouait à chaque fois. Voir le petit animal jouer comme cela faisait chaud au coeur. Certains savaient qu'il était un loup-garou, mais ils avaient fait un serment avec eux-même de ne jamais révéler la vérité, et un sort non formulé le leur fit totalement oublier. Alors que le petit loup heurtait une nouvelle fois le mur, une annonce stupéfia le monde magique :

_**Un mangemort parle, Synthia Potter n'est pas la survivante. **_

_L'Auror Alastor Maugrey, bien connu pour avoir capturé les plus féroces et les plus infâmes Mangemorts, a appris de la bouche même d'un mangemort devant deux témoins que Synthia Potter n'est pas la survivante mais que se serait en fait son frère jumeau, Harry James Potter. Cependant, l'enfant reste introuvable, que se passerait-il si notre sauveur venait à mourir ? _

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le petit loup loin de cette déclaration tentait de reprendre son bien que tenait un vieil auror qui s'amusait comme un petit fou avec l'animal. Il savait qui était le loup, il le savait c'est pour cela qu'il avait fait émigrer la marque blanche de son front à l'intérieur de sa patte arrière gauche. Ensuite, il était allé au Privet Drive et avait effacé le souvenir de la transformation du gamin. Maintenant, il avait une chance de vivre heureux, même si cela voulait dire être sous la forme d'un loup. De toute façon, les Potter avaient abandonné leur fils, et bien maintenant qu'ils le regrettent, car quand il serait assez grand, il entraînerait personnellement le gamin. Il devait être assez fort pour lutter contre les mangemorts et sa forme pourrait lui permettre de se sortir du pétrin. Il allait lui donner trois ans et ensuite, il aurait l'entraînement d'un auror. Il donna une caresse au louveteau, puis l'attrapa par la peau du cou et lui dit :

_-_Dans trois ans, je reviendrai et de j'entraînerai. N'aies aucune crainte, plus personne ne sait que tu es un loup-garou. Mon collègue, Tom et les autres ont oublié que tu l'as été ainsi que tes relatifs. Alors utilise ses trois années pour t'amuser, parce qu'après, ce sera dur.

Le loup le regardait avec innocence et l'auror soupira :

_-_Pourquoi je te parle, je parie que tu ne connais et ne comprends pas la moitié des mots que je viens d'utiliser. Bien, je vais te laisser p'tit loup. Bonne enfance.

L'auror reposa le louveteau et lança la balle. Le loupiot fonça sur le jouet et oublia totalement ce que venait de dire l'homme. Alastor eut un léger sourire, puis il transplana auprès de Dumbledore.

Quand il arriva, le chaos le plus complet régnait dans la maison des Black. Tout le monde était là, sauf les Potter qui ne voulaient plus s'approcher de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Alastor demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Nous avons testé Synthia et il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas l'enfant de la prophétie. Répondit Dumbledore.

_-_Et bien si ce n'est pas elle, c'est son frère. Allez le chercher, tout simplement. Rétorqua le vieux auror.

_-_Ce n'est pas aussi simple... Comme dire... Harry a disparu.

_-_Disparu ? Comment voulez-vous qu'un moucheron de trois ans puisse disparaître comme cela ? Il aurait transplané ? A trois ans ?

_-_Pourquoi pas ! S'indigna Molly Weasley. C'est le Survivant, il est puissant.

_-_Tiens, maintenant il est puissant, la dernière fois, c'était un cracmol. Ce que je pense, c'est que les Durlsey l'ont tout simplement abandonné et comme les mangemorts savaient que la jeune Potter n'était pas la survivante, ils ont tué le fils. Tout simplement. Lança froidement Alastor.

Tous s'effondrèrent en imaginant le pire. Si le survivant était mort, cela voulait dire la fin du monde sorcier quand Voldemort reviendrait. Dumbledore décida d'entraîner Synthia le plus possible afin qu'elle ait une petite chance de vaincre Voldemort. Il décida d'aller reprendre la fille que les Potter avaient repris et gardaient précieusement dans leur manoir. Alastor était vraiment déçu, heureusement que le petit loup était à l'abris dans le chaudron baveur. Soudain, il sentit la médaille qui servait à avertir d'une attaque, vibrer. Il transplana immédiatement et il vit le chaudron baveur être la proie des flammes. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et appela :

_-_P'tit loup, p'tit loup ?!

Le cri de détresse d'un canidé terrifié résonna dans la cuisine. Il y fila et découvrit le louveteau pelotonné dans un coin. Tom étant sonné, il prit le loup dans ses bras, puis lança un sort de lévitation sur Tom et courut à l'extérieur. Il garda fermement le louveteau qui s'évanouit contre lui. Alastor observa la foule et vit que tous regardaient Tom, mais pas lui et surtout pas ce qu'il serrait. Il transplana chez lui, fit ses valises rapidement, puis il reprit l'animal et disparut. Quand les mangemorts arrivèrent chez lui, l'auror et le louveteau avaient disparu et impossible de remettre la main sur eux. Fous de rage, ils détruisirent la maison. La bataille qui eut lieu entre les aurors et les derniers mangemorts fut terrible, mais les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres furent vaincus et ceux qui avaient su qu'Harry Potter était un adorable loup-garou noir furent tous tués durant la bataille. Tous? Pas vraiment, le dernier Peter Pettigrow réussit à s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait plus se transformer, car tous les sorciers savaient qu'il était animagus rat. Il dut donc se cacher parmis les rongeurs, dernier mangemort à connaître la vérité.

Alastor transplana dans une forêt près de l'endroit où il voulait se cacher, malheureusement, le louveteau se réveilla durant le sort et quand l'homme réapparut, le petit animal poussa un hurlement de terreur qui fit violemment sursauter l'auror. Alastor, surprit par ce cri inhumain, lâcha le louveteau qui déguerpit, la queue entre les pattes, le plus loin possible de cet humain qui lui faisait si peur. L'enfant et le loup étaient maintenant complètement paniqués par les humains. Depuis qu'ils cotoyaient ces bipèdes, leur vie était devenu infernale. Alors ils ne voulaient plus en voir, ils leur faisaient trop peur. Le petit loup courait le plus vite possible malgré ses petites pattes. Il resta sourd aux appels du vieil homme :

_-_P'tit loup, p'tit loup, Reviens ! HARRRRRYYYY !!!! Et merdeeuh !!!

N'étant pas vraiment en forme pour aller courir après un louveteau dans une forêt, Maugrey dut se rendre à l'évidence que sans l'ordre du Phoenix, il n'attraperait pas le petit loup et qui sait sur quel danger il pourrait tomber. Le vieil Auror décida donc de transplaner au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui se trouvait être Square Grimmaud. Quand il apparut, il vit que les Potter étaient arrivés et regardaient avec colère, voir même haine Albus Dumbledore. Lily en larme cracha son venin sans que son époux ou que ses amis la retiennent :

_-_A cause de vous Dumbledore, j'ai perdu mon fils. J'ai perdu mon petit garçon. On vous avait pourtant dis que nous voulions le garder, mais vous nous avez arraché notre enfant. Je vous déteste, je vous maudis. A cause de vous, Synthia ne pourra jamais plus fêter normalement son anniversaire parce qui lui manquera son jumeau. Je vais protéger ma fille de votre folie, et je vous interdit de vous approcher de nouveau de ma famille. Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Godric Hollow Dumbledore.

Sirius se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit avec mépris :

_-_Vous pouvez garder cette maison pour l'ordre, je vais rester avec ma famille, avec les Potter. Et je vous empêcherai de venir leur arracher de nouveau leur enfant. Vous êtes pire que Voldemort. Vous me dégoûtez. Tu viens Rem.

_-_J'arrive. Gronda le loup qui aurait bien voulu mordre le vieil homme.

Les quatre amis quittèrent la maison Black pour Godric Hollow et l'ancestral Manoir des Potter, laissant un Albus Dumbledore effondré. Il venait de perdre de précieux amis et de précieux alliés. Alastor les suivit l'air de rien, puis quand tous furent dans l'immense salon, James demanda froidement au vieil auror:

_-_Que faites-vous ici, Alastor ? Vous venez nous voler notre fille ?

_-_Je sais où se trouve votre fils.

_-_Vous voulez dire son corps. Siffla froidement James qui se retenait de ne pas casser la figure à l'auror en face de lui.

_-_Il est en vie.

Sa phrase stoppa net les cris des Potter qui regardèrent avec un espoir fou le vieil auror.

_-_M... mon bébé est en vie ? Demanda Lily qui commençait déjà à fondre en larme.

_-_Oui, cependant, il y a un mais.

_-_Lequel ? Demanda James qui serrait sa femme contre lui.

_-_Votre fils... Harry a été mordu.

_-_Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius.

_-_Harry a été mordu par un loup garou.

_-_Pas mon bébé. Non, je ne veux pas. Se mit à pleurer Lily.

_-_Madame Potter, c'est sa lycantropie qui lui a sauvé la vie. L'instinct du loup lui a dit où se rendre pour survivre. De plus, la fureur du loup a disparu, il est innoffensif.

_-_Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Remus.

_-_Pour se protéger, il a forcé sa métamorphose. C'est un louveteau qui court dans les bois, et non un enfant.

_-_Où est-il ? Ordonna James prêt à transplaner pour retrouver son fils.

_-_A Flowerdale, en Ecosse. Répondit Alastor.

_-_J'y vais. Sirius, tu pourrais aller à Liner street ? Harry ne se souvient que de cet endroit, alors peut-être va-t-il tenter d'y retourner. Lança James.

_-_D'accord, j'y vais.

Les deux amis transplanèrent et alors que l'Ordre imaginait des plans pour enlever Synthia, les deux amis cherchaient un louveteau. Le bébé loup courait encore plus vite pour essayer d'échapper à l'énorme cerf qui le poursuivait, mais en vain. Il se retourna un instant, et quand il regarda de nouveau devant lui, il était trop tard pour éviter l'arbre. James sous sa forme de Cornedrue brama de peur en voyant son petit garçon... enfin, son petit louveteau se manger le tronc d'arbre. Le louveteau tituba un instant, puis s'effondra de tout son long, KO. James reprit sa forme humaine et prit délicatement son fils contre lui. Il avait eut tellement peur que son bébé ne soit blessé, mais heureusement, à part une grosse bosse quand il se réveillerait, il n'avait rien. James serra le petit loup contre lui, soupirant d'aise en sentant la douce texture de la fourrure de son fils. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête, puis transplana à Godric Hollow. Lily posa sa main sur sa bouche et réussit à contenir son cri de joie en voyant la mignonne petite boule de poil dans les bras de son mari. Elle embrassa tendrement James qui dit :

_-_Remus, pourrais-tu prévenir Sirius qu'Harry est en sécurité ?

_-_J'y vais tout de suite.

Le loup garou transplana et fila voir Sirius. Là, il chercha son ami et vit un gros chien noir qui dormait paisiblement. Avant même de bouger, le chien ouvrit un oeil et se transforma en Sirius. Le jeune homme demanda à Remus :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Rem ?

_-_On l'a. Viens.

_-_J'arrive.

Tous les deux transplanèrent laissant la maison en ruine vide. Quand ils arrivèrent, James ordonna au domaine :

_-_Bloque les protections que personne ne puisse entrer ou sortir du domaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Une intense pression se fit sentir, puis s'évanouit. Alastor demanda :

_-_Suis-je bloqué moi-aussi ?

_-_Je suis désolé mon ami, mais vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Alors si vous devez sortir de ce manoir, se sera amputé d'une partie de votre mémoire. Je ne veux pas que le monde magique apprenne que mon fils est un loup garou. Pour tout le monde, il doit être un enfant précoce qui est devenu animagus avant l'heure. Alastor, comprenez-moi. Ma famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Dumbledore nous a arraché notre fils et l'a confié à cette folle de Pétunia. Je préfére mourir que de savoir mon fils de nouveau en danger à cause de lui. Harry ira à Poudlard, mais pas avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Je ne baisserais les barrières qu'au moment où mon fils ne fuiera plus devant moi, ou quand il aura suffisamment confiance en nous et qu'il reprendra sa forme humaine de son propre chef.

_-_Tu as raison, James. Je pourrais entrainer les petits quand ils seront un peu plus vieux.

_-_Et surtout, tu auras enfin la famille que tu as toujours voulu avoir. Pouffa Sirius.

_-_Il se réveille. Constata Remus.

_-_Oh ! Lily, il ne boit qu'au biberon. Souffla Alastor.

_-_D'accord, je vais lui en préparer un. James, peux-tu le relâcher cela lui permettra de commencer à nous faire confiance.

James embrassa de nouveau tendrement le louveteau, puis le posa doucement sur le sol. Le petit animal se redressa difficilement, puis poussa un « KKKKKKAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII » de terreur quand il vit une dizaine de pieds autour de lui. Paniqué, il déguerpit et cogna son flanc contre la porte. James voulut se précipiter pour voir s'il n'avait pas mal, mais Lily en larme le retint. Il devait d'abord s'habituer à sa nouvelle maison et ensuite à ses habitants. Le louveteau se mit à courir dans tous les sens, mais l'étrange silence le fit s'arrêter et quand il se retourna, il vit qu'il était complètement seul. Soupirant de soulagement, le petit loup se mit à observer plus calmement le monde autour de lui, les escaliers immenses qui l'inquiétaient, les murs gigantesques et la porte ouverte. Intrigué, il sortit du manoir et vit un parc infini. Ravi, il voulut descendre les escaliers, mais il rata une marche et dévala les escaliers dans un tonnerre de couinements et de cris. Ses parents se précipitèrent vers lui et se mirent à le consoler tendrement. Lily pointa sa baguette sur lui et un sort bleu en sortit pour le percuter. Il crut qu'il allait mourir, mais non, il allait très bien et n'avait plus mal du tout, même plus à sa queue. Il voulut lécher son appendice caudale, mais perdit l'équilibre et fut retenu par James. Le louveteau regarda avec étonnement l'homme qui l'avait empêché de se faire mal. Il se tourna vers la femme qui lui fit un doux sourire et lui montra un biberon adapté à sa petite gueule pleine de crocs. Le louveteau avait très faim et il se jeta sur son repas, pétrissant le bras de Lily. La jeune femme caressa tendrement le doux poils de son fils priant que ce moment de calme, de sérénité et de douceur leur permette de jeter les bases d'une nouvelle confiance.

Le louveteau tressaillait en sentant les mains douces de James et de Lily parcourir tendrement son dos. Quand il eut terminé son biberon, il lâcha un rot retentissant récoltant les rires doux de Lily et de James. Le louveteau se lécha les babines et observa les deux adultes de son magnifique regard vert. L'homme lui murmura tendrement en le grattant sur le haut de la tête:

_-_Harry, mon p'tit loup. Tu dois faire attention quand tu descends les escaliers, tu aurais pû te faire très mal.

Harry et Zen se demandaient qui était cet homme et cette femme qui avaient l'air si gentil. Cependant, maintenant ils se méfiaient des humains, ils étaient dangereux et ils faisaient du mal. Le louveteau se tortilla et Lily le relâcha. Maintenant qu'il était libre, le loup alla se promener dans le parc, il se sentait protégé, mais il avait toujours peur des humains. Lily et James observèrent leur fils partir avec une immense tristesse au fond de leur regard. Ils auraient dû plus se battre pour garder leur petit garçon. Ils avaient fait une erreur qu'ils ne referaient jamais plus. Ils ne feraient jamais plus confiance à Albus Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou avait failli détruire leur famille et leur petit bout de chou était devenu un loup garou. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, sa vie serait fichu. Personne ne devait le savoir, ni leur fille, ni leurs amis moins proches. Ils avaient confiance en Remus et en Sirius. Quant à Alastor, il était tellement paranoïaque qu'il ne révèlerait rien de crainte que la personne en face de lui ne soit un mangemort.

Le temps passa et il n'était pas rare de voir un petit louveteau fouiner dans la cuisine, c'était son coin favori et il s'était fait accepter par les elfes de maison qui le cajolaient sous le regard jaloux des parents d'Harry qui auraient voulu être à la place des elfes. Le louveteau avait tôt fait de faire le tour de son territoire. Il avait découvert une maison immense cinq adultes et une petite fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, très douce qui lui racontait de magnifiques histoires. Il était bien avec elle, et se rapprochait de plus en plus de la fillette. Et il n'était pas rare de retrouver le louveteau serrer dans les bras de sa jeune soeur comme un enfant serre une peluche. Synthia aimait énormément le petit loup et malgré ce que pensaient ses parents, elle savait que c'était son frère et qu'il était un loup garou. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait intercepté une discussion entre Harry et Zen. Elle avait juré de ne jamais rien dire alors elle ne disait rien. Elle avait retrouvé son frère, il lui faisait confiance, alors elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Les deux enfants passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et le louveteau arrivait à faire sortir sa soeur. Tous les deux jouaient dans les immenses jardins de Godric Hollow pour la plus grande joie de la famille.

Un jour, près de deux ans après le retour d'Harry dans la famille Potter, une simple question fit bigrement avancer le smilblick. Harry et Synthia étaient en train de jouer dans le salon avec les cinq adultes qui avaient peu à peu gagné la confiance d'Harry, quand la fillette demanda, oubliant que son frère était sous sa forme animal :

_-_P'tit loup ? Tu peux me donner la brosse, s'il te plait.

Le louveteau regarda vers la table et vit la brosse. En loup, il était trop petit. Mais en humain, il avait la taille idéale pour l'atteindre. Le louveteau tranquillement s'approcha de la table qui était au milieu des cinq adultes et s'arrêta pile devant. Les cinq adultes se turent se demandant ce qu'allait faire l'enfant pour attraper la brosse, quand une série de craquements lugubres et secs retentit. Devant les adultes, le louveteau grandit de plus en plus, puis perdit sa fourrure et se fut un bambin de cinq ans, tout nu qui attrapa la brosse et la ramena à sa soeur. Lily se mit à pleurer, leur fils leur faisait confiance, il venait de se transformer devant eux. Le petit garçon entendant les sanglots se tourna vers Lily et la regarda avec étonnement. Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix rauque qui n'avait pas servit depuis longtemps, demanda :

_-_Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_-_Parce que je te vois, parce que tu me parles. Parce que tu ne me fuis pas. Répondit Lily en larme.

_-_Tu veux que je te parles ? Demanda de nouveau le petit garçon.

_-_Oui.

_-_Zen a toujours été le seul qui me parlait. Pensa tout haut le petit garçon.

_-_Zen ?

_-_Oui, Zen. Il est zentil.

_-_Zen, c'est son loup intérieur. Répondit Synthia qui embrassa la joue sale de son frère qui lui fit un grand sourire.

_-_Tu lui as donné un nom ? Demanda Rémus plus qu'étonné.

_-_Oui, c'est mon meilleur copain. Répondit l'enfant.

Il allait repartir vers sa soeur quand il vit le regard de James et de Sirius. Le petit garçon paniqua, se retransforma en loup et fila se cacher sous le canapé. Malheureusement, il n'y arriva pas, car il avait grandit et qu'il ne passait plus ni sous les portes, ni sous les meubles bas. Il y eut un rire et alors qu'il pédalait pour se cacher, il poussa un couinement en sentant des mains chaudes et douces saisir son corps fragile et le sortir de sous le canapé. Le loup vit James avec un grand sourire amusé. L'homme lui dit :

_-_Bien mon p'tit loup. Tu es mignon, adorable, mais tu sens mauvais et tu es sale.

Le loup se renifla et ne sentit rien de tout cela. James éclata de rire, serra tendrement le loup contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Mon p'tit loup, tu dois prendre un bain. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'eau.

Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et laissa la porte ouverte. En deux ans, ils avaient appris qu'il fallait que les portes restent ouvertes afin qu'il ne se sente pas piègé. Le loup regardait l'eau savonneuse avec méfiance, il n'aimait pas quand sa fourrure était mouillée. James prit du savon, un gant de toilette et s'exclama :

_-_Tu es prêt ?

_-_Grrrrrr !!!!

_-_Ce n'est pas un loup que je veux nettoyer, mais un petit garçon.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le loup le regarda avec méfiance, mais comme rien de bizarre ne sortait ni du gant, ni du savon, il se retransforma. James grimaça en entendant les craquements des os qui se remettaient en place. Il avait mal pour son bonhomme. En quelques secondes, apparut, devant James, un petit garçon de cinq ans, maigre, sale mais qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau jumelles. James, avec un sourire, prit son fils dans ses bras, puis le posa doucement dans l'eau et commença à le nettoyer délicatement. Il faisait des gestes doux et délicats qui calmaient peu à peu la peur du petit garçon. Quand il eut terminé, un double de James avec de magnifique yeux verts se trouvait devant lui. L'homme lui fit un doux sourire et lui dit :

_-_Ça te dit de t'habiller ?

_-_Ze... mes vêtements y vont s'craquer et vous zallez pas zêtre content. Répliqua Harry de sa voix rauque.

_-_Je me moque que tu déchires tes vêtements. Tu peux le faire tous les jours si tu veux, cela permettra à ta mère et moi de te cajoler comme nous avons toujours voulu le faire. Répondit James en l'embrassant sur le front.

_-_Ma mère ? Demanda Harry. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était orphelin.

_-_Vois-tu, il y a quatre ans un sorcier qui avait très mal tourné à tenter de vous tuer toi et ta soeur. Cependant, il s'est passé quelque chose et le sort s'est retourné contre le sorcier et il a disparu. Mais nous pensons qu'il va réapparaître un jour. Pendant deux ans, tout le monde a cru que c'était ta soeur qui avait détruit le mage noir. Mais il y a deux ans, nous nous sommes rendus compte que c'était toi. Un vieux sorcier a voulu que ta soeur soit entraînée pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais comme nous ne voulions pas nous séparer de toi, il t'a pris et t'a placé d'office quelque part. Nous ne savions pas où, nous ne l'avons appris que quand ce vieux fou a découvert la vérité. En l'apprenant, il nous a rendu Synthia et nous l'avons caché ici, la protégeant contre lui. Comme il gardait Synthia nous avions décidé de rester avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie.

_-_C'est quoi, une prophétie ? Demanda le garçon à qui son père frottait la tête pour le sécher et qui ne connaissait pas ce mot.

_-_Une prophétie, Harry, heu... comment te l'expliquer... C'est heu... Disons, que c'est quand quelqu'un prévoit le futur. Une prophétie ne peut pas être changée. Répondit son père en arrêtant un instant de le sécher.

_-_C'est quoi la mienne ?

_-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié. Il naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. Le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal. Et il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore. Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septieme mois.

-...

-Voilà la prophétie qui te relie au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à Voldemort. Vois-tu, Dumbledore a cru que c'était ta soeur, car tu ne faisais pas d'éclat de magie accidentelle. En fait, tu es plus puissant qu'elle, car tu contrôles déjà parfaitement ta magie. Tu as été plus rapide à développer et à apprendre à controler ta magie qu'elle. Tu pouvais lancer des sorts consciemment alors que ta soeur ne faisait que des explosions de magie. Tu es un surdoué de la magie. Regarde, tu es un loup-garou et pourtant, tu ne te transformes pas à la pleine lune, mais tout le temps. Tu as réussi à forcer ta métamorphose. Les autres loups-garous n'y arrivent pas.

_-_Ben... heu...

_-_Je suis très fier de toi. Et je suis heureux que tu nous fasses assez confiance pour te montrer à nous. Viens, je vais t'habiller, et ensuite, on va t'apprendre un sort qui te permettra de te transformer sans déchirer tes vêtements.

L'énorme sourire de son fils fut la plus belle des récompenses pour James. Il serra de nouveau tendrement son fils encore légèrement humide contre lui, et regretta un instant que sa fille ne soit pas là, il aurait tellement voulu...

_-_Papa ? Maman demande si Harry veut de la pâtée ou un repas humain.

Tiens quand on parle du loup... James attrapa Synthia et l'entraîna dans une étreinte bourrée de sentiments positifs qui auraient fait vomir Voldemort. Ni Harry ni Zen ne comprenaient la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si bien dans les bras de James. Mais ils s'en moquaient et préféraient se blottir un peu plus dans cette étreinte si douce et si bienfaisante. James berça tendrement ses deux enfants qui soupiraient doucement. Synthia embrassa son père alors qu'Harry lui léchait la joue oubliant qu'il n'était plus un loup mais un petit garçon. Pour James, c'était le plus beau des baisers. Quand il relâcha ses enfants, il eut la joie de voir qu'Harry n'était pas disposé à le faire. James lui murmura doucement :

_-_Harry, tu veux pas me lâcher pour que je t'habille ?

_-_Veux rester dans tes bras.

James eut un doux sourire, puis ordonna à un elfe de maison d'amener des vêtements pour son fils. L'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Doucement, James aida Harry qui se prenait pour un koala, à enfiler ses sous-vêtements, ensuite il lui mit ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Il voulut lui mettre sa chemise, mais Harry ne voulait pas lâcher le cou de son père, donc, James décida de le laisser torse nu. Il se releva toujours en serrant son fils, puis descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Il demanda à Harry :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, p'tit loup ? Pâtée pour Sirius ou un bon repas ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait perdu, James entendit le rire de son fils. Le petit garçon lui dit :

_-_Un bon repas. Y faut pas retirer à Sirius sa pâtée.

James éclata d'un rire communicatif et s'exclama alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon :

_-_Tu as bien raison mon fils, tu as bien raison.

Sirius lui demanda :

_-_Et Harry a raison pour quoi au juste ?

_-_Qu'il ne serait pas vraiment aimable de te retirer ta pâtée. Répondit James hilare.

Lily et les autres éclatèrent de rire alors que Sirius se mettait à bouder. Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire et Sirius gronda :

_-_Tu oses rire pitoyable crevette ?!

Harry, vexé au plus profond de sa nature de loup-garou, s'écria :

_-_Ze ne suis zune crevette ! Ze suis zun loup !

_-_Le louveteau y zeuzote ? S'esclaffa le canidé.

Harry devint écarlate et un grognement sortit de sa gorge, le loup en lui était furieux que le chien ose l'insulter. Remus vint derrière Sirius et lui donna un claque derrière la tête. Patmol se mit à gémir comme si le loup-garou l'avait gravement blessé et James dit à son fils :

_-_Patmol n'a pas de cerveau, et il a autant de diplomatie qu'un troll.

_-_Tu me blesses mon frère. Snirf ! Pleurnicha faussement Sirius.

Harry regardait les deux adultes sans les comprendre, et Lily lui dit avec douceur :

_-_Sirius s'amusait avec toi. Il t'aime beaucoup et il serait prêt à tout pour toi. Mais il est encore très gamin.

_-_Même pas vrai d'abord. Bouda Sirius qui fit un clin d'oeil amusé à Harry. Le petit garçon commença à se calmer en comprenant que le chien jouait avec lui.

Lily observa Harry, puis se tournant vers son époux, lui demanda :

_-_Comment se fait-il qu'Harry soit torse nu ?

_-_Il ne voulait pas me lâcher et je ne voulais pas le forcer.

Lily renifla, puis demanda doucement à Harry :

_-_Mon p'tit loup, tu ne veux pas mettre de haut ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade.

Le petit garçon se tortilla dans les bras de son père qui le relâcha et le posa doucement sur le sol. Harry s'approcha de Lily et leva les bras en l'air. Avec un grand sourire, sa mère lui fit enfiler un T-shirt, puis un pull pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Le petit garçon se tortillait en riant, car il était très chatouilleux. Découvrant cela, Lily se fit une joie de le faire hurler de rire en le chatouillant. Le petit garçon avait un rire unique, rauque et bas. Tous aimaient ce rire, ce rire d'enfant, ce rire qui prouvait que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'il y avait une chance qu'Harry devienne ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être. Alastor voyait dans ce petit bonhomme le petit fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et chez les Potter la famille qu'il n'avait plus. Quand Lily cessa de s'amuser avec son petit garçon, Alastor dit à Harry de son ton bougon :

_-_P'tit loup, je vais t'apprendre le moyen pour te transformer en loup sans déchirer tes vêtements.

_-_Et Syn, elle peut devenir comme moi ? Demanda Harry avec espérance.

_-_Non, mais elle peut devenir comme ton père, une animagus. Répondit Maugrey.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda Synthia toute contente.

_-_Oui. Répondit James.

Harry ravit de savoir que sa soeur pouvait devenir un animal comme lui se jeta dans les bras de Synthia. Les deux jumeaux se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand leurs magies se lièrent et devant tout le monde, Synthia devint une magnifique chatte mau égyptienne. Lily s'approcha de sa fille et lui caressa le dos en murmurant :

_-_Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

Sentant que Harry voulait jouer avec sa soeur, Sirius lança un sort à Harry, faisant en sorte que ses vêtements soient comme une deuxième peau et ainsi quand Harry se transformerait, ils ne seraient pas déchirés. Le petit garçon se transforma en loup et commença à jouer avec sa soeur. La petite chatte et le louveteau s'amusèrent comme des petits fous devant cinq adultes heureux de l'ouverture du petit garçon. James ouvrit les grandes portes du manoir et se furent un loup, un chien, un chat, un cerf et une superbe renarde argentée qui se mirent à courir dans le jardin. Les cinq animaux s'amusèrent comme des fous devant un vieux sorcier et un loup-garou un peu jaloux de la capacité de transformation de son neveu. Il décida d'avoir une discussion avec son loup. Peut-être pourra-t-il se transformer comme Harry et jouer comme les autres. Au fond de lui, il sentit l'excitation du loup. Son loup intérieur était tout à fait d'accord pour tenter cette transformation. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Remus sentit l'espoir innonder son coeur. Le loup-garou partit dans sa chambre afin de se mettre en transe et d'avoir une longue et fructueuse conversation avec son loup intérieur.

Pendant ce temps, le louveteau s'amusa avec sa famille, il courait comme un fou, se roulait dans l'herbe, suivit par Sirius tandis que Lily sous sa forme de renard était horrifiée des dégâts. Son fils... et sa fille... et son époux... ils étaient tous en train de se rouler par terre. Les enfants cela se comprenaient ils étaient des enfants. Mais James. Voir son mari brâmant de joie en se tortillant sur le sol, c'était unique. La petite renarde observait sa famille, protégeant leur joie et leur bonheur. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle fit un phoenix qui s'approchait de sa maison. Seuls les phoenix pouvaient aller contre les barrières de Godric Hollow. La petite renarde laissa sa famille s'amuser, et alla dans le manoir afin de lire la lettre que leur apportait Fumseck.

Elle prit le pli et l'ouvrit. Elle siffla de colère en lisant :

_James, Lily._

_Je sais que vous m'en voulez encore. Mais il faut que Synthia reçoive l'entraînement nécessaire pour combattre Voldemort. Cette lettre est un portoloin qui s'activera dans une heure. La sauvegarde du monde sorcier est à ce prix. Je vous attends donc dans une heure au manoir des Black._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_-_Non mais, tu crois quoi vieux fou. Jamais je ne laisserai ma fille entre tes mains. Jamais !

Fulminante, elle fila dans le jardin, passa comme une furie devant sa famille qui stoppa net de jouer, et alla chercher une punaise des bois. Elle la prit, et retourna dans le manoir. James reprit forme humaine et murmura :

_-_Elle n'est pas contente.

Sirius reprit sa forme normale et répliqua :

_-_Ce doit-être à cause de Fumseck. Je sens qu'Albus va payer cher son obstination.

_-_J'ai hâte de voir ça. Lily peut-être atroce quand elle s'y met ! Pouffa James avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui disparut quand les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Craignant que les enfants tombent malade, ils décidèrent de se mettre à l'abris. Sirius prit Synthia dans ses bras, James fit de même avec Harry, puis les adultes retournèrent en courant dans le manoir, slalomant entre les gouttes. Le louveteau se mit à lécher avec frénésie le visage sale de son père qui éclata de rire. Harry pouvait être vraiment être un enfant, malicieux et très joueur. S'il arrivait à calmer sa peur des humains, il pourrait être la relève des Maraudeurs. Sa soeur avait aussi un bon caractère de maraudeur, mêlé du doux caractère de sa mère quand elle luttait contre James Potter. En un mot, c'était explosif. James savait que sa fille pouvait être une vrai tigresse quand son petit frère était menacé, il le sentait dans ses tripes. James, Sirius et les deux animaux observèrent avec fascination Lily en train de fulminer et de métamorphoser l'insecte en mouffette. Elle mit l'animal sur le portoloin, puis quand celui-ci ce déclencha, elle murmura :

_-_Et ceci n'est que le début de ma vengeance, vieux fou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un vieux sorcier fut arrosé de sécrétion corporelle appartenant à une mouffette véritablement furieuse. L'odeur méphitique recouvrit le vieux sorcier et fit fuir les autres. La mouffette reprit sa forme d'insecte et Albus furieux l'écrasa d'un coup de pied. Malheureusement, la punaise des bois étant ce qu'elle était, elle dégagea une puanteur telle qu'elle fit regretter à Albus son geste.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James se battirent avec un chat et un loup pour les laver. Les deux animaux s'amusaient comme des fous dans l'eau savonneuse. Lily et James riaient en voyant leur deux enfants s'amuser. Brusquement dans un tonnerre de craquements plus lugubre les uns que les autres, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux de la même couleur que l'émeraude apparut et se mit à arroser le chat. Le chat ulcéré reprit sa forme humaine et commença à arroser copieusement son frère. Les deux enfants s'amusèrent longuement, puis se fatiguant, ils laissèrent leurs parents les laver. Quand ils furent bien propres, Synthia et Harry se mirent à bailler et s'endormirent dans les bras de leurs parents. James et Lily les séchèrent, puis les amenèrent dans leur chambre. Synthia et Harry dormaient dans le même lit. Les deux petits dormirent profondément afin d'être prêt pour une autre journée de jeu.

Le temps passa, aidant la famille recréer les liens qui avaient failli être détruit par la folie de Dumbledore. Tous les jours, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, et Synthia aimèrent le petit louveteau qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus à cette famille aimante. Maugrey, lui, voyait dans les Potter la famille qu'il n'aurait jamais et avait décidé d'entraîner les deux enfants afin qu'ils ne soient pas des victimes. Si au début Harry avait eut du mal à comprendre le concept de la magie avec une baguette, après six ans d'entraînement, il pouvait utiliser n'importe quelle forme de magie. Bien qu'il ait une nette préférence pour la magie sans baguette tandis que Synthia préférait nettement la magie ancienne. Le plus impressionnant était de voir Harry sous forme de loup qui lançait des sorts puissants sur son père. Une fois, James Potter sous la noble forme d'un cerf, devint ridicule quand son fils le changea de couleur pour un beau rose. Lily hurla de rire en voyant son époux d'un beau rose pétant. James en entendit parler pendant longtemps de sa mésaventure. Mais il n'en voulut jamais à son fils. Non ! Il était tellement fier de lui, le petit loup montrait de plus en plus le sens de l'humour qu'il avait hérité de son père. Durant cette période bénite, ils reçurent de nombreuses lettres de Dumbledore qui leur présentait des excuses, cependant, les Potter voulaient créer un lien puissant entre les membres de leur famille afin qu'Harry sache qu'il avait un lieu où il pourrait se reposer. Ils voulaient qu'Harry sente une présence rassurante derrière lui même loin de la maison.

Ce 31 juillet 1991 vit deux enfants terriblement turbulents qui courraient dans tous les sens, être poursuivis par leur père et leurs oncles. Lily qui était assise à la terrasse, vit un loup noir comme la nuit qui portait sur son dos un chat mau poursuivit par un chien, un cerf et un loup gris. En effet, la conversation entre Remus et son loup intérieur avait porté. Et maintenant, après des années d'entraînement, Remus se transformait en un gros loup gris, doux comme un agneau avec Harry et Synthia. Lily était fière d'eux, d'eux tous. Ils formaient une véritable famille, Maugrey était le grand-père parano, Sirius et Remus étaient les oncles farceurs, mais aussi très protecteurs protégeant les deux enfants. Aujourd'hui, Harry et Synthia fêtaient leur onze ans et si Synthia était très extravertie, Harry était encore très peureux et timide. James et elle savaient que jamais Harry ne serait un enfant comme les autres, mais ils espéraient qu'il arrive à dépasser la terreur qu'il ressentait envers le genre humain. Alors qu'elle riait en voyant son fils bondir pour attraper un jouet accroché aux bois de son père, Fumseck apparut avec une lettre, celle de Poudlard. Lily la lut et vit qu'elle était adressée à Synthia. Maugrey lui dit :

_-_C'est sa lettre pour Poudlard ?

_-_Oui, et il n'y a rien pour Harry. Il doit aller à Poudlard, il ne peut pas rester loin de sa soeur. Alors comment faire ? S'inquiéta Lily.

_-_Très simple ma chère, nous allons faire les courses sur le Chemin de traverse et que tout le monde vous voit tous les quatre et surtout Harry. Dumbledore enverra immédiatement une lettre à notre p'tit loup. Répondit l'ancien auror avec une ruse qui prouvait qu'il était sortit de Serpentard.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. MES CHERIS !!!

Les deux loups-garous et les trois animagus se tournèrent vers Lily, puis reprenant forme humaine lui demandèrent :

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Synthia a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, alors nous allons tous faire les courses. Et toi aussi Harry. Je crois que tu es assez grand pour visiter le monde magique.

Tous se préparèrent, même si Harry était très nerveux à l'idée de quitter la maison. Mais sachant que sa soeur si courageuse était près de lui, il y alla quand même. James serra son petit garçon contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Mon p'tit loup, nous allons transplaner. Ça va être bizarre, mais je te serre fort contre moi.

L'enfant lui fit confiance, totalement confiance et le serra aussi fort que possible, puis il dit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit auparavant :

_-_Je te fais confiance, papa.

James crut qu'il allait fondre en larme et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il tomba à genoux et serra son fils à l'étouffer, Harry aimait cette étreinte, de même que Zen. Le loup idolâtrait cette famille et il ne laisserait jamais personne l'attaquer. Quand James se calma, il transplana et arriva près de Sirius, Alastor, Remus, Lily et Synthia. Sirius lui demanda :

_-_Mais où tu étais, nous nous sommes inquiétés.

_-_Harry vient de me faire la plus belle des déclarations d' amour. Murmura James en embrassant son fils qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras.

_-_Ah oui, et laquelle ? Demanda Lily.

_-_Que j'avais confiance en lui, comme j'ai confiance en toi, maman.

Lily fut dans le même état que son époux. Elle serra son fils contre elle et pleura comme une Madeleine. Quand la scéance de larme se termina, ils allèrent enfin au Chaudron Baveur. Tous les sorciers se turent quand ils virent entrer, la famille Potter au grand complet. Cela faisait quand même neuf ans que personne ne les avait vu. Tom le gérant s'exclama en voyant Harry :

_-_Par Merlin, mais c'est Harry Potter ?!

_-_En effet, c'est notre fils, le jumeau de Synthia. Nous avons réussi à le retrouver et il reste avec nous. Répondit James en prononçant fièrement le nom de sa fille et le mot fils.

Après un sourire, sachant maintenant que le monde sorcier découvrirait très vite que le Survivant était vivant et ici, la petite famille entra sur le Chemin de Traverse et commença à faire les courses pour Synthia et aussi pour Harry. Les deux enfants furent des anges de patience alors que Mme Guipure faisait les mesures pour les vêtements ainsi que les essayages. Il y avait un autre garçon, un jeune blond. Il était assez orgueilleux et hautain, mais il ne put le rester très longtemps sous le regard étonné d'Harry qui venait de voir un autre enfant. Il le regardait sous toutes les coutures et tournait autour de lui pour mieux le voir. C'était limite s'il ne voulait pas le tâter. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Synthia et lui demanda :

_-_Il est toujours comme cela ?

_-_Je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois qu'il voit un autre enfant et surtout un enfant blond.

_-_Oh ! Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Et vous c'est quoi ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire plus sympatique.

_-_Je suis Synthia Potter et mon jumeau s'appelle Harry Potter. Il ne parle pas beaucoup à ce qu'il ne connait pas, mais il est très intelligent.

_-_D'accord. Vous restez longtemps ?

_-_Le temps de faire nos courses et ensuite, on rentre à Godric Hollow.

_-_Oh, j'aurais bien voulu que vous restiez plus longtemps. Soupira Draco un peu déçu.

_-_Tu vas à Poudlard ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Nous aussi, alors on se reverra dans le train.

_-_C'est vrai ça. J'espère vous revoir rapidement alors.

James et Lily étaient heureux que leurs enfants se fassent aussi vite des amis, même si c'était Drago Malefoy.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Whitangel : J'accepte aisément la critique, car moi aussi je me suis dis que c'était pas très vraisemblable. Et dire que j'ai failli le changer. Je vais le faire. tu edis 150 km pour les loups ... 300 je trouve que c'est trop. Alors 200 km, ça doit être bon. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Merci pour ta review.

Chapitre 4

Quand les vêtements furent terminés, les Potter quittèrent le magasin non sans que Synthia et Harry aient salué Draco. Ensuite, ils allèrent à Fleury et Bott et achetèrent les livres demandés, puis allèrent chez l'apothicaire et enfin chez Ollivander afin d'acquérir leurs baguettes magiques. Synthia commença afin de prouver à son frère que ce n'était pas dangereux. Elle essaya une vingtaine de baguette avant de tomber sur la bonne.

_-_Ebène, 26,3 cm trois crins de licorne tressés. Idéal pour les enchantements et les métamorphoses. Bien, à vous monsieur Potter.

Harry s'approcha avec méfiance. Ollivander fit une tonne de mesure comme à sa soeur, puis lui demanda :

_-_De quelle main utilisez-vous votre baguette ?

Ce fut Lily qui répondit :

_-_Il est ambidextre.

_-_Ah ! Les enfants ambidextres utilisent soit une baguette, soit deux. Il faudra donc essayer tout le stock afin de voir s'il lui faut deux baguettes.

Alors il essaya tout le stock. La première qui lui plut était une véritable oeuvre d'art, elle avait sauté dans les mains du petit garçon. Ollivander fronça des sourcils, et dit :

_-_27,5 cm. Bois de lune, c'est une essence très rare qui n'apparaît que les soirs de pleine lune. Un croc et une touffe de poil de loup-garou trempée dans du sang de loup-garou. Je n'ai pas fait cette baguette, elle existe depuis des siècles et personne ne l'a jamais eu entre les mains. C'est une baguette extrêmement puissante, agressive et très lunatique.

Elle montrait aussi et surtout qu'Harry était un loup-garou car cette baguette n'obéissait qu'à un loup-garou qui avait accepté sa transformation. Ensuite, il rechercha l'autre baguette et après avoir vidé le stock tomba sur la dernière :

_-_27,5 cm. Bois de houx avec un plume de phoenix. Facile à manier et très souple.

Harry posa sa baguette sur le comptoire, près de la première choisie et un événement jamais vu se passa. Les deux baguettes fusionnèrent. C'était maintenant une baguette de 27,5 cm. Son bois de houx était strié de bois d'arbre de lune. Elle représentait la dualité de la magie, le bien et le mal, la défense et l'attaque. Elle pouvait lutter contrer sa soeur grâce à la plume de phoenix et en même temps ne pas être bloquée par la remontée des sortillèges. C'était la baguette idéale pour Harry. Le petit garçon ravi serra sa baguette contre lui, ressentant la puissance qui en émanait. Après avoir payé le prix exhorbitant de 21 gallions, James emmena sa famille chez Florian Fortarôme afin de prendre une glace. Ensuite, ils allèrent à la ménagerie magique. Si les deux enfants prirent des hiboux, Harry tomba en amour devant un petit serpent bleu qui papotait comme dix. Il se tourna vers son père et lui demanda extatique:

_-_Papa, je peux l'avoir ? Il est comme Zen, il me parle.

_-_D'accord ! Synthia tu veux un autre animal ?

_-_Oh merci papa.

La petite fille avait craqué pour un adorable chaton blanc. Du fait de son animagus, elle comprenait le langage des chats de même qu'Harry parlait le langage des serpents. Harry appela son serpent Sally, comme c'était une femelle et la garda toujours autour de son cou, Synthia appela son chat Pitchoune. Toute la famille quitta la magasin et découvrit une foule immense qui tentait de voir Harry Potter. Lily, Sirius, Remus, Harry et Synthia se transformèrent dans le magasin, puis se faufilèrent entre les jambes des sorciers suivit par Alastor qui s'ouvrait un passage par sa simple vu, tandis que James devait jouer des coudes pour passer. Quand ils furent loin, ils reprirent tous forme humaine et James siffla :

_-_Bande de lâcheur. Qui a eut l'idée ?

_-_Ton fils, il a trouvé que c'était plus facile de se faufiler sous sa forme animal plutôt qu'humaine et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Bon, rentrons à la maison. Répondit Alastor avec un sourire de guingois.

James créa un portoloin, et tous se retrouvèrent à Godric Hollow tandis qu'un vieux sorcier apprenait qu'Harry Potter était bien vivant et auprès de sa famille, mais surtout qu'il était un loup-garou. Il décida de convoquer les Potter et reçut, à la place d'une réponse civilisée, des hurlements de rage de la part d'une Lily outrée.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NOUS CONVOQUER APRÈS TOUT CE QUE VOUS NOUS AVEZ FAIT SUBIR À MOI ET MA FAMILLE. NOUS N'IRONS PAS À CETTE CONVOCATION. ET SI VOUS TENTEZ DE NOUS MENACER, VOUS POURREZ CRAINDRE LA PUISSANCE DES POTTER ! ET J'EXIGE QUE MON FILS SOIT INSCRIT À POUDLARD ET DANS LES PLUS BREF DÉLAIS ! EN ESPÉRANT NE PLUS JAMAIS VOUS REVOIR !

Albus dut attendre quelque minutes le temps que son oreille se débouche. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa voix était puissante. Il soupira lourdement, tout ce qu'il avait fait était pour sauver le monde de la magie. Pourquoi les Potter ne voulaient pas le comprendre ? Pour gagner une guerre, il doit y avoir des sacrifices. Il soupira de nouveau, puis envoya la lettre d'inscription de Poudlard à Harry et se mit à attendre le premier septembre avec impatience. Loin de ses parents, l'enfant serait plus influençable.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva assez vite, et les Potter durent poursuivre leur deux enfants dans tout le manoir pour les attraper. Synthia et Harry n'avaient plus du tout envie d'y aller. Ils mirent presque trois heures avant de les prendre, puis ils les amenèrent à la gare de King Cross afin de les mettre dans le train rouge du Poudlard Express. Il y avait tellement de monde, qu'Harry était tétanisé dans les bras de son père, il ne bougeait plus et quand James le posa sur une banquette, ce fut un loup qui se colla à la paroie. Il avait peur et Synthia refloua cette même terreur de l'inconnu pour calmer son petit frère. Lily et James avaient confiance en elle, ils savaient qu'elle le protègerait le temps qu'il s'assume tout seul, qu'il n'ait plus besoin de se cacher derrière sa soeur, qu'il devienne indépendant. Après les derniers baisers d'usages, les Potter quittèrent le train qui partit à onze heure pile.

Synthia ouvrit la cage de son chat qui prit ses aises sur la banquette, tandis que Sally daignait sortir sa tête de sa cage, et regarda avec amour son petit maître. Synthia prit un livre et commença à le lire en caressant la douce fourrure de son frère. Harry posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et s'endormit en un rien de temps, se relaxant de plus en plus vite. Synthia alla poser le livre quand la porte du compatiment s'ouvrit violemment faisant sursauter Harry. La petite fille regarda vers la porte et vit un rouquin avec une tâche sur le nez qui regardait d'un air de bovin le chat crachant, le serpent sifflant, loup paniquant et la petite fille fulminant. Synthia n'avait pas le caractère de sa mère pour rien et elle allait commencer à lui jeter des sorts que lui avait appris Maugrey quand une lueur jaune entoura le loup et fila sur lui. Le jeune garçon fut propulsé hors du compartiment et assommé. Synthia demanda à Harry de se coucher sur la banquette, puis recommença à lire. Le loup mit beaucoup plus de temps à se calmer, mais après un lourd soupire, ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler. Il n'entendit pas la porte se rouvrir calmement et ne vit pas non plus Draco Malefoy demander doucement s'il pouvait squatter. Comme il était silencieux, Synthia accepta d'un signe de tête tout en continuant à lire pour son frère. Draco observa ce loup quand la porte se rouvrit encore plus brutalement que la dernière fois et que le roux se mit à hurler :

_-_QUI EST LE BATARD QUI M'A FRAPPE ?

Harry sursauta avec violence quand la porte s'ouvrit aussi brusquement et le rugissement du roux termina de le paniquer. Le loup poussa un cri de terreur et s'enfuit à tout allure se cognant durement contre la porte du compartiment. Sally entoura le cou de Pitchoune qui se mit à courir après le pauvre loup paniqué. Synthia se leva d'un bond en appelant :

_-_HARRY !

Elle se mit à le poursuivre en l'appelant, mais le loup était trop enfoncé dans sa terreur pour y faire attention. Son instinct primaire lui ordonnait de fuir, il ouvrait les portes en fonçant dedans traversa ventre à terre tout le train. Puis, il arriva au bout du train et défonça de nouveau la porte. Tous entendirent le cri de surprise, de terreur et de douleur de l'animal quand il percuta la voie ferrée. Le chat et le serpent s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec affolement l'extérieur. Soudain le serpent utilisa les pouvoirs de son espèce. Le chat et le serpent disparurent afin de rejoindre le louveteau. Dans le train, Synthia continuait à courir en appelant son frère. Quand il était paniqué comme cela, il pouvait vraiment faire des bétises. Elle accéléra, mais alors qu'elle arrivait vers la dernière voiture dont la porte battait librement en montrant le paysage, elle glissa sur de l'eau et tomba dans le vide. Instinctivement, elle se transforma en chat et disparut.

Dans le compartiment, Draco envoya une droite dans le visage de Ron qui se retrouva sur le sol, puis se mit à courir pour rattraper les jumeaux. Il avait compris que le loup était Harry et cet abruti de Weasley l'avait totalement paniqué. Courrant à perdre haleine, il vit avec horreur Synthia glisser sur un liquide qui était sur le sol et basculer dans le vide mais sous la forme d'un chat. Il se jeta sur le frein d'urgence et l'actionna. Il perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber quand le Poudlard express s'arrêta. Le professeur Severus Rogue qui faisait la sécurité du train afin d'empêcher les élèves de se castagner fut propulsé contre la paroie quand le train s'arrêta brusquement. Il se mit à courir vers la fin du train et vit son filleul encore accroché au frein d'urgence. Il se précipita sur Draco et s'écria :

_-_Monsieur Malefoy !

_-_Pa... Professeur, Harry et Synthia Potter sont tombés sur la voie.

_-_Par Merlin ! Je vais aller les chercher.

_-_Professeur, Harry était sous la forme d'un loup et Synthia d'un chat !

_-_Merci, Monsieur Malefoy. Allez prévenir le professeur Flitwick et dites-lui que je viendrai à Poudlard par mes propres moyens.

_-_Bien, professeur. Fait attention à toi, parrain. Murmura Draco pour les seuls oreilles du professeur qui lui fit un léger, mais très léger sourire.

Alors que le jeune blond allait faire ce que le sombre professeur de Potion lui avait ordonné, Severus Rogue bondit sur les voies et se mit à la recherche des deux inconscients. Il sursauta quand il entendit le sifflement du train. Quand il se retourna, il vit le Poudlard Express repartir tandis que la nuit commençait à tomber. Il se transforma en panthère et trottina sur plus de trois kilomètres, puis sentit une odeur de sang. Il vit des empreintes de loup-garou, de chat et de serpent s'éloigner de la voie et partir vers la forêt. Ils étaient heureusement tombés assez près de Poudlard, mais à quand même deux jours de marche. Il suivit les traces et vit un loup marcher difficilement, saignant abondamment de nombreuses plaies. Il était escorté par un chat tout blanc et par un serpent bleu. L'animal portait dans sa gueule un chat aussi blessé que lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir prit un gros chêne comme point de repère et il titubait dans sa direction. En regardant de nouveau les empreintes, et la douceur que faisait preuve l'animal en déposant le chat contre le tronc de l'arbre, il comprit qu'Harry Potter était un loup-garou. La panthère regarda le ciel, mais la lune n'était pas pleine. Alors cet enfant était capable de se transformer en loup quand il le voulait. Il avait forcé sa métamorphose, jamais un loup-garou n'avait réussi à le faire. Il s'approcha un peu plus du loup qui tenta de grogner, mais l'animal s'effondra de tout son long. Sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse.

Rogue reprit forme humaine, et décida de soigner d'abord le loup, puis ensuite le chat. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que toutes les potions de guérison qu'il transportait, étaient là et qu'il ne lui en manquait pas une seule. Il fit d'abord boire un anti-douleur au loup qui soupira de soulagement, puis lança un sort qui réparait les fractures, une potion qui arrêtait les hémorragies internes, une potion de régénération sanguine, puis enfin une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Le loup s'endormit comme un bébé et avec les bandages que fit Severus, le loup ressemblait à une momie. Quand il fut sûr que le loup était endormi, il soigna le chat. Heureusement le corps souple du chat lui avait évité de graves blessures, mais il avait... enfin, elle avait une belle fracture de la mâchoire et de la patte arrière. Quand les deux animaux furent soignés, il fit un feu et monta la garde toute la nuit. Alors que le soleil se levait, Severus vit que le chat était prêt à se réveiller. En un pop bruyant, ce fut une petite fille de onze ans qui se trouvait à la place du chat. Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébourriffés et des yeux verts. Elle se mit à pleurer quand elle vit son frère transformé en momie. Elle rampa vers lui sans remarquer le professeur. Elle murmura en sanglotant :

_-_Harry ? P'tit loup, mon p'tit loup. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Elle caressa tendrement le peu de fourrure qu'elle put toucher et sursauta quand une voix froide et grave lui dit :

_-_N'ayez crainte, il va s'en sortir.

Elle leva la tête et vit que le professeur Rogue la scrutait de ses yeux noirs. Elle murmura :

_-_Merci, merci pour tout ! Monsieur... ?

_-_Rogue, professeur Rogue.

_-_N'en voulez pas à Harry, il panique facilement et il a vraiment eut peur quand l'autre rouquin lui a crié dessus. Harry a peur quand on lui cri dessus, il a peur qu'on le frappe alors il s'enfuit.

_-_C'est un loup-garou !

_-_Oui, mais il a forcé sa métamorphose, il est innoffensif.

_-_Et sa morsure ?

_-_C'est un loup-garou, sa morsure est aussi dangereuse qu'un autre loup-garou. Mais il faudrait mettre son bras dans sa gueule et donner un coup de marteau sur son nez pour qu'il morde. Ah! Il se réveille.

Le loup ouvrit un oeil et tenta de fuir quand il vit Rogue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, serrer par les bandages, il ne put faire le moindre mouvement. Il plaqua sa tête dans les vêtements de sa soeur et tremblota de terreur. Rogue frôla sa fourrure et le loup poussa un couinement en mettant sa queue entre ses pattes. Synthia cajola son frère et lui dit :

_-_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il ne te fera pas de mal. N'est-ce pas professeur ?

Severus comprit que s'il voulait gagner la confiance de l'enfant, c'était ici et maintenant. Alors il répondit en faisant disparaître les bandages d'un mouvement de baguette :

_-_Oui, je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Le loup sortit de l'étreinte de sa soeur et rampa maladroitement vers Rogue. Il renifla prudemment les vêtements de l'homme et dans un tonnerre de craquements sinistres, un petit garçon de onze ans, le miroir de Synthia observait le professeur de ses yeux verts. Harry se tourna vers sa soeur et murmura de sa voix rauque :

_-_Il sent bon. Vous sentez vraiment bon.

Synthia dit à un Severus Rogue assez content de savoir qu'il sentait bon :

_-_C'est la première fois qu'il parle à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Il vous fait confiance.

Severus tenta de le cacher, mais il était vraiment heureux. L'enfant lui avait accordé quelque chose qu'il gardait précieusement, sa confiance. Il se raidit quand l'enfant se pelotonna contre lui et se rendormit. Il était épuisé et Synthia, après avoir baillé, s'endormit en se collant contre le professeur de Potion. Ce dernier aurait pu tempêter, rugir, insulter... Mais, ces deux enfants se fiaient totalement à lui, alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas et cela lui faisait un plaisir monstre, car jamais personne ne lui avait fait à ce point confiance. Il lança un regard vers les deux animaux de ses petits protégés. Le chat s'était mis en tête de lui chauffer les pieds et le serpent remontait son bras et s'installa autour de son cou. Le professeur de potion soupira lourdement, puis monta la garde jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Sally prit le relais prête à mordre le premier qui s'approcherai de ses protégés. Quand les trois sorciers se réveillèrent, les potions de Severus avaient parfaitement fait leur office et Harry pouvait courir comme un cabri. Cependant, le professeur aurait su, s'il s'était réveillé, que la magie du gamin n'était pas encore prête pour une petite séance de transplanage. Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis se leva et s'étira. Ensuite, il se transforma en loup et alla rechercher de quoi manger. Il avait faim et il savait que les autres aussi auraient faim à leur réveil.

Laissant les deux sorciers entre les bras de Morphée, le loup alla traquer sa proie. Il tua deux lapins et trouva un buisson plein de mûres mures. Il reprit forme humaine, retira son T-Shirt et commença à cueillir les fruits. Quand il en eut suffisamment, il reprit les lapins et retourna au camp. En arrivant à son point de départ, il vit que le professeur Rogue le observait froidement, de l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard d'obsidienne. Rogue siffla :

_-_Où étiez-vous ?

Au lieu de répondre, Harry lui donna les deux lapins et les mûres. Le sorcier grogna pour la forme et lui dit :

_-_Bonne initiative, monsieur Potter.

Harry fit un grand sourire à Severus qui ne put s'empêcher de le lui renvoyer. Le professeur prépara les lapins et l'odeur réveilla Synthia qui marmonna un :

_-_Maman. C'est demain qu'on part à Poudlard.

Harry regarda sa soeur et éclata de rire. C'était tellement rare que la petite fille se réveilla en sursaut et s'exclama :

_-_Où sommes-nous ?

_-_A plus de deux cent kilomètres de Poudlard. Il nous faudra deux jours pour y arriver. Votre frère et vous n'êtes pas en état de transplaner ou de prendre un quelconque moyens de transport magique.

_-_Quand part-on ?

_-_Après manger.

Les trois sorciers dévorèrent le ragout et Synthia en donna à Pitchoune qui se remplit aussi la panse. Sally qui avait déjà mangé une grosse souris l'avant-veille, continuait à la digérer et donc ronflait autour du cou du professeur. Quand ils eurent tous bien mangé, Severus se transforma et fut suivit par un loup et deux chats. Harry trottina vers Severus et le serpent s'enroula autour de son cou, puis la panthère, libérée de ce poids, repartit vers Poudlard. Ils marchèrent longtemps, Harry portant sur son dos les deux chats et le serpent afin de ne pas ralentir le professeur. Severus avançait rapidement en entendait les pas discrets du loup qui le suivait paisiblement. Il remontait la ligne de chemin de fer et au bout de deux jours, ils arrivèrent devant la gare de Pré au Lard. Ils étaient presque arrivés. La nuit commençait à tomber, la panthère et le loup étaient épuisés alors que les deux chats et le serpent ronflaient bienheureusement. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Château, la nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et Severus reprit forme humaine. Il se tourna vers ses deux protégés et leur dit :

_-_Nous allons pénétrer dans le château. Reprenez votre forme humaine.

Les deux chats quittèrent le dos du loup qui, dans un tonnerre de craquements sinistres, reprit forme humaine, tandis que le chat redevint Synthia dans un pop bruyant. Harry était épuisé, il n'en pouvait plus et suivait Severus à l'odeur plus qu'autre chose. Le professeur de Potion était inquiet pour l'enfant, il avait peur que p'tit loup comme Synthia l'appelait fasse de nouveau une crise de panique. Ils entrèrent dans le château et avancèrent lentement vers deux grandes portes closes. Quand ils furent devant, Severus stoppa, se tourna vers Harry qui fermait les yeux sous la fatigue et lui dit :

_-_Harry ? Courage, tu vas bientôt pouvoir aller dormir. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois tenir. Tout le monde va avoir le regard poser sur toi. Cela va être terrible pour toi, mais tu dois réussir à supporter cette épreuve.

Harry opina et se redressa lentement. Il était vraiment exténué, mais il devait encore tenir bon. Il soupira lourdement, douloureusement, mais eut un sourire quand il sentit la main douce de sa soeur se glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit le sourire doux qu'elle adorait et qu'il ne faisait que très rarement et seulement à elle. Severus eut lui aussi un léger sourire devant la confiance entre les deux enfants, puis il ouvrit les deux portes qui claquèrent sur le mur faisant violemment sursauter tous les élèves et les professeurs. Severus s'exclama :

_-_Albus, je les ai trouvés !

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le professeur Dumbledore bondit sur ses pieds et vit avec émotion deux enfants qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau se tenir derrière le sombre professeur de potion. Harry et Synthia Potter, les jumeaux les plus connus du monde magique. L'un des jumeaux avait l'air effrayé alors que l'autre le regardait avec une menace pas vraiment cachée au fond de son regard vert. Dumbledore allait parler quand un élève de Serpentard se précipita sur les jumeaux en criant :

_-_Synthia ! Harry !

Il se jeta sur le loup-garou qui se retrouva sur les fesses et regarda avec étonnement le blond. La peur avait disparu, car il faisait confiance au jeune garçon. Sa curiosité au maximum, il se fit une joie de tâter le blond pour savoir s'il était fait comme lui. Draco, écarlate, s'écarta d'Harry et lui dit en soupirant :

_-_Je suis comme toi. Un garçon. De la race des humains. Et oui, je suis blond comme ta mère est rousse.

Harry renifla pour la plus grande honte du Serpentard sa main et lui dit de sa voix rauque caractéristique :

_-_Tu sens bon !

_-_J'espère bien ! Je fais attention à moi. Je t'apprendrai à bien t'occuper de toi. Mais regarde-toi !

Harry se regarda, mais ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Draco prit une des mèches de ses cheveux sales, passa un doigt blanc sur son visage crasseux et lui dit :

_-_Tu es tout dégoûtant. Et en plus tu sens mauvais !

Harry se renifla, mais il ne trouvait pas qu'il sentait mauvais. Severus devait utiliser tout son pouvoir d'occlumens pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Le pauvre Harry ne comprenait rien de ce que disait Draco. Synthia pourtant mère-poule avec Harry, laissait Draco faire. Les deux enfants faisaient confiance à Draco. Ils avaient dû le rencontrer sur le chemin de Traverse et il leur avait fait bonne impression. Et puis, c'était lui qui l'avait prévenu et qui avait fait arrêter le train. Ce qui amusait le professeur de Potion, c'est que malgré la différence de caractère des jumeaux, ils se complétaient totalement. Harry était discret et effacé, Synthia était bruyante, explosive et surprotectrice. Il savait que la jeune soeur allait protéger son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à montrer son véritable caractère. Severus avait vu le caractère profond d'Harry en voyant ses actes. Il était courageux, loyal, intelligent, rusé, mais il manquait d'ambition. En fait, il avait sa place dans toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Le choipeau allait avoir du mal à le placer.

Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore toussota alors que le professeur Macgonagal amenait le choipeau. Le vieux directeur demanda le silence, puis s'exclama :

_-_Silence, je vous prie. Comme vous pouvez le constater, deux élèves vont être répartis en première année.

Draco serra une dernière fois Harry et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-_Je dois y aller. J'espère te voir à Serpentard.

Draco se leva et alla à sa table en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Harry se releva et observa la salle, et il fallut un coup de coude de sa soeur pour qu'il recommence à écouter le vieux professeur :

_-_... pas là, car ils ont été victimes d'un accident à bord du Poudlard Express. Heureusement, le professeur Rogue est allé les chercher et les a ramené à bon port. Minerva, vous pouvez commencer.

Le professeur de Métamorphose prit un rouleau de parchemin et s'exclama :

_-_Potter, Harry.

Le pauvre loup alla se cacher derrière sa soeur et ne voulut même plus faire un geste. Synthia se releva et s'exclama :

_-_Je me nomme Synthia Potter. Et JE passe en premier !

Elle avança fièrement vers le choipeau laissant Harry qui grelottait de terreur. Il sursauta violemment en sentant une main sur son épaule, mais commença à se détendre quand la voix calme de Rogue résonna à ses oreilles :

_-_N'aie crainte, p'tit loup. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu passes sous le choipeau.

Le petit garçon lui fit un sourire soulagé et regarda sa soeur qui osait défier les professeurs. Elle prit le choipeau le mit sur sa tête et écouta la voix qui lui dit :

_-Oh ! Voici l'héritière des maraudeurs. Tu as énormément de courage et une ruse au moins égale. Je vois aussi une loyauté et un amour sans faille pour ton frère. Tu as toutes les qualités pour aller à Gryffondor, mais ta place est à..._

_-_SERPENTARD !

_-S'il te plait, envoie mon frère à Serpentard._

_-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider._

Synthia retira le choipeau en soupirant et au lieu d'aller à sa table, elle alla voir son frère et lui dit :

_-_Le choipeau va te parler et va lire dans ton esprit. Il ne va rien te faire de mal, mais va t'envoyer là où tu seras le mieux.

Après un dernier sourire, elle alla s'asseoir près de Draco et laissa une place en espérant que son frère vienne à la table des serpentard. Toutes les maisons voulaient avoir Harry Potter pour sa gloire. Rogue voulait qu'Harry aille chez les serpentards, comme cela, il pourrait le consoler et l'aider quand il en aurait besoin. Harry avança en fixant le choipeau comme s'il allait sur l'échaffaud. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le sourire confiant de sa soeur. Dans le noir, il entendit Zen chantonner :

_-_Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api. Tapis, tapis rouge. Pomme de rainette et pomme d'api. Tapis, tapis gris.

Le choipeau s'exclama :

_-Deux esprits dans un corps ?_

_-Quoi ? T'es pas content ?_

L'item magique ressentit la colère du loup et comprit qu'Harry Potter était un loup garou. Il comprit aussi que le loup protégeait le petit garçon. Le choipeau plongea dans les pensées d'Harry et vit Zen, le loup noir qui le menaçait ouvertement de le mordre s'il osait faire du mal au petit garçon. Au bout de quelques secondes, le choipeau se mit à parler faisant violemment sursauter Harry qui faillit se transformer pour s'enfuir, mais Zen le calma.

_-D'accord ! Je comprend maintenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tu as énormément de qualité, une puissance magique immense, une intelligence vive et toujours en éveil, un sens de l'humour développé, une très grande loyauté pour ceux que tu aimes, un courage sans limite et une ruse tout aussi grande. Malheureusement, toutes ces qualités sont noyés sous ta peur. Seule une émotion violente pourrait t'aider à t'en débarasser. Ta place n'est pas à Serdaigle, ni à Pouffsouffle et encore moins à Gryffondor, car tu seras seul et tu te perdrai dans ta peur, tu te transformerai en loup et jamais plus tu ne reprendrais forme humaine. Je le sais, je le vois dans ton esprit, dans tes désirs. Non. Définitivement non. Ta place est avec ceux en qui tu as toute confiance et ils sont rares, car ils appartiennent tous à..._

_-_SERPENTARD !

_-_Merci. Murmura Harry.

Il retira délicatement le choipeau et en le posant précautionneusement sur le tabouret. Il l'épousseta un moment, puis quand il fut satisfait, il alla s'asseoir près de sa soeur qui l'ébourriffa en s'exclamant bruyamment :

_-_Tu changeras jamais petit frère.

Harry lui fit un sourire un peu fatigué et marmonna en posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa soeur :

_-_Grande soeur, je suis fatigué. Je veux aller dormir.

Tous les serpentards observèrent cet enfant qui était totalement épuisé. Harry était trop fatigué pour regarder autour de lui et s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu Ronald Weasley qui le regardait avec stupéfaction et une intense jalousie. Harry Potter, le survivant, celui-qui-avait-survécu. C'était une légende vivante et il venait d'une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier. Et en plus il était ami avec cet enfoiré de Malefoy. Ce salopard de blond l'avait traité comme une merde, comme un pouilleux et l'avait frappé. Il le haissait. Il haissait cette sale petite fouine. Il regarda avec colère ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette sans remarquer le regard méprisant qu'avaient ses frères jumeaux. George et Fred Weasley avaient fondu pour la bouille perdu du gamin. Ils sentaient que le garçon pouvait être comme eux s'ils l'aidaient à se libérer de cette peur qu'ils ressentaient, que tout le monde avait ressenti. L'enfant était perdu et pour le ramener, il allait avoir besoin de leur aide et de l'aide de tout le monde, même si pour cela, ils allaient devoir se mettre à dos leur propre frère. Les jumeaux observèrent les jumeaux Potter et virent que Synthia forçait son frère à manger. Draco Malefoy le poussait aussi à se restaurer, mais l'enfant avait vraiment l'air mort de fatigue. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était dormir. Harry totalement épuisé s'endormit la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

Le terrible professeur Rogue qui était allé à la table des professeurs, se releva, et alla rejoindre la table des serpentards. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et suivit de Synthia et de Draco alla dans la salle Commune des verts et argents. Il déposa l'enfant sur un lit proche de celui Draco et lui caressa tendrement le front. Puis il se releva et dit :

_-_Draco, Harry doit rester près de toi. Il te fait confiance, et c'est très rare. Il va vraiment avoir besoin de toi, car c'est la première fois qu'il est séparé de sa soeur et il va vite paniquer.

_-_D'accord parrain.

Draco observa Harry dormir et soupira tandis que Severus Rogue repartait. Le petit garçon avait un air serein qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le jeune blond alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla pour dormir, puis se mit sous les couvertures et bouquina un peu. Il vit arriver les autres serpentards qui dormaient dans le même dortoir que lui. Théodore Nott qui dormait auparavant dans le lit où se trouvait Harry, demanda :

_-_Que fait-il là ?

_-_Rogue l'a mis dans ton lit parce qu'Harry a confiance en moi.

_-_Il est mignon quand il dort.

_-_Oui. Mais il risque de paniquer s'il voit quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas au dessus de lui. Chuchota Draco afin de ne pas réveiller Harry.

Théodore qui comprenait tout à fait la peur du jeune garçon murmura avec un sourire :

_-_Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir loin des effluves de ton parfum de fille.

Draco le regarda d'un air outré. Et lui siffla :

_-_Tu as de la chance qu'il dorme, où je t'aurai mis une bonne raclée.

_-_Ouh ! J'ai peur. Ricana Théodore.

Les autres serpentards allèrent eux aussi se coucher et ils s'endormirent tous très rapidement. Cependant, vers minuit, Draco se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit de légers gémissements et des pleurs. Il descendit de son lit, et frissonna en sentant le froid de la nuit s'engouffrer dans son pyjama. Il alla vers l'origine des pleurs et sentit son coeur se serrer quand il vit un loup noir roulé en boule qui se pelotonnait contre la tête de lit en tremblant de tous ses membres. Draco se hissa sur le lit à baldaquin et sursauta quand il vit deux yeux émeraudes le transpercer. Il s'assit près de l'oreiller et faillit tomber quand le loup se jeta sur lui et cacha son museau pointu sous le bras du jeune garçon. Draco caressa doucement la douce fourrure du loup, lui marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête. Le jeune blond soupira de soulagement quand il sentit les tremblements du loup s'espacer. Puis l'animal poussa un soupir profond et ne bougea plus. Il leva le museau vers le visage du blond et lui lécha doucement la joue. Il reposa doucement sa tête sur les cuisses de Draco et s'endormit. En se tortillant, Draco arriva à trouver une position assez confortable et s'endormit ses doigts emmêlés dans la douce fourrure du loup.

Draco fut réveillé le lendemain par Blaise Zambini le qui trouva dans le lit du nouveau et de celui-ci, plus aucune trace. Et puis, c'était à qui ce gros loup qui bavait bienheureusement sur le pantalon de l'héritier de la famille Malefoy. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil et vit le brun le regarder avec un sourire étonné. Blaise murmura pour ne pas avoir un loup « féroce » sur le dos :

_-_Où est le nouveau ?

_-_Là. Il se transforme en loup quand il a trop peur. Murmura Draco en cajolant le loup qui gronda dans son sommeil et se pelotonna un peu plus près du blond.

_-_Je peux le caresser ? Demanda Théodore qui était venu aux nouvelles.

_-_Je ne pense pas. Il ne vous connait p...

_-_KAIIIIIIIEEEEE !!!!

D'un bond le loup se cacha sous le lit et grelotta de terreur ne voulant plus sortir de sa vie. Dans un demi-sommeil, il avait senti cette main douce caresser sa fourrure et quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu des inconnus. Une tonne d'inconnus, des milliers d'inconnus. Ils devaient être au bas mot quatre. Sentant son courage diminuer encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, il fila se cacher sous le lit dans un cri aigû qui prouva à tous qu'il était bien réveillé. Les serpentards de première année s'écartèrent du lit et Draco se plaça près de ses camarades et les présenta à Harry. Il commença par un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux noisettes pétillants de malice.

_-_Harry. Je te présente Théodore Nott.

_-_Salut Harry, je suis ravi de te voir en chair et en poils ! HAHAHAHAHAH !!! S'esclaffa le jeune garçon qui sans le savoir se fit un ami d'Harry. Car le jeune garçon aimait entendre des rires sincères.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers un gros garçon qui faisait deux têtes de plus que Draco et le présenta :

_-_Harry, je te présente Grégory Goyle.

_-_Bonjour, Harry. Lança doucement le grand gaillard qui savait comment le calmer, car sa petite soeur était aussi peureuse qu'Harry et il était le seul à pouvoir lui parler même s'il n'était pas vraiment une lumière. Harry se rapprochait lentement des quatre garçons alors que Draco présentait un deuxième garçon aussi grand que Grégory.

_-_Harry, je te présente Vincent Crabbe.

_-_Bonjour Harry. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer.

Le jeune garçon faillit se mettre à genoux afin de mieux voir Harry, mais Draco secoua la tête refusant qu'il le fasse. Vincent comprit et recula un peu, relaxant le loup qui eut un peu plus d'air et remercia mentalement le garçon. Draco présenta enfin le dernier serpentard du dortoir :

_-_Harry, je te présente Blaise Zambini.

_-_Salut Harry.

Le loup caché lança un coup d'oeil vers le garçon et tous les cinq virent un museau fin et noir sortir de dessous le lit. Le loup observa avec curiosité le garçon. Aucun des cinq ne fit le moindre geste, laissant à Harry la liberté, le temps dont il avait besoin pour découvrir ce nouveau monde. Le loup s'approcha lentement de Blaise et le renifla avec beaucoup d'attention, puis dans un tonnerre de craquements écoeurants, il reprit sa forme humaine et commença à scruter Blaise sous toutes les coutures, le tâtant pour savoir s'il était fait comme lui, pour la plus grande gêne du serpentard. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un garçon noir. Les cinq serpentards durent se calmer, car ils avaient vraiment envie d'éclater de rire devant la tête du loup garou. Harry renifla Blaise, Theodore, Vincent et Gregory. Draco regarda calmement et se raidit quand Blaise dit :

_-_Draco, tu sais que c'est un loup garou ?

A part Blaise et Harry qui se transforma et recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, tous les autres observèrent Harry avec peur. Draco s'exclama :

_-_Quoi ?

_-_C'est un loup garou. Mon oncle est aussi un loup garou. Sauf qu'Harry se transforme quand il veut.

_-_Il est dangereux ? Demanda Théodore en reculant.

_-_Non ! Cingla une voix froide et séche.

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix et virent Severus Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir afin de voir comment allait son petit et tremblant protégé. Harry heureux de le voir bondit dans ses bras et tenta de le noyer avec sa bave. Le sombre professeur éclata de rire en tentant d'éviter sa langue. Il s'agenouilla, reposa l'animal et le gratta entre les oreilles en disant :

_-_Harry tu ne dois pas me sauter dessus comme cela, je suis ton professeur.

Le loup baissa la tête penaud. Il gronda légèrement en recevant une gratouille sur la tête alors que Severus continuait :

_-_Mais je ne t'en veux pas et je ne te punirais pas.

Il se tourna vers les serpentards et leur dit :

_-_Cette information ne doit pas quitter Serpentard. Harry Potter est un loup garou. Cependant, il a forcé sa métamorphose et la fureur du loup a totalement disparu. Il est innoffensif, il préfère fuir que se battre.

Les cinq amis se regardèrent et dirent à Harry :

_-_Maintenant qu'on sait que tu es totalement innoffensif, nous ne voyons pas la raison de t'exclure.

Le loup remua vigoureusement de la queue heureux comme tout. Il allait se jeter sur les cinq pour s'amuser avec quand il entendit :

_-_Wingardium Leviosa !

Il ne comprit pas la raison pour laquelle il flottait dans les airs. Il tourna la tête vers Severus et vit le professeur pointer la salle de bain. Le terrible professeur de Potion murmura :

_-_Messieur Malefoy, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott ?

_-_Oui professeur ?

_-_Ce p'tit loup a bien besoin d'un... bain !

_-_KAIIIIIIIIEEEEEE !!!!

Le loup tenta de s'enfuir, mais en vain. Ses pattes gigotaient vainement en l'air, car le sortillège du professeur faisait toujours effet. Les cinq amis allèrent chercher des produits de bain et suivirent le professeur dans la salle de bain. Le pauvre loup se tortillait dans tous les sens et fini... sous la douche. Ses couinements d'horreur arrivaient à recouvrir les rires du sombre et froid Severus Rogue qui vit un loup garou être lavé avec beaucoup de savoir faire par les cinq serpentards. Quand la fourrure de l'animal fut propre, Severus lança un sort de séchage qui rendit son gonflant à la superbe fourrure soyeuse. Harry, dans un tonnerre de craquement, reprit forme humaine, et lança un regard noir vers les cinq jeunes et le professeur. Severus lui dit :

_-_Maintenant que vous sentez bon. Vous pouvez aller prendre votre douche. Monsieur Potter.

Harry lui tira la langue et alla chercher ses affaires de toilette, puis attendit qu'ils partent. Tous comprirent qu'il était très pudique et n'aimait pas du tout montrer son corps aux autres. Quand ils furent tous partis, il se déshabilla et alla sous la douche. Il se lava tout partout comme sa mère et son père le lui avaient dit et termina par le shampoing. Quand il fut tout propre, il s'habilla de l'uniforme que son père lui avait acheté et mit la cape aux couleurs de Serpentard. Seulement, il y avait une cravate et il ne savait pas mettre les cravates. Il retourna dans le dortoir et demanda de sa voix rauque :

_-_Je sais pas faire les noeuds.

Le professeur Rogue mit un genou à terre et mit la cravate verte et argent en lui expliquant comment la nouer. Il ne serra pas le noeud car Harry pourrait en être incommodé. Quand Harry fut prêt, ils entendirent tous la douce voix de Synthia hurler :

_-_HARRY JAMES POTTER !? TU VAS BOUGER TES PETITES FESSES AVANT QU'ON ARRIVE EN RETARD AU REPAS ! ET DOIS-JE TE RAPPELER QUE TU N'AS RIEN MANGE HIER ALORS TU VAS ME FAIRE LA JOIE DE MANGER !

Harry eut un grand sourire, ouvrit la porte et s'écria :

_-_J'attends mes amis !

Tous ceux dans le dortoir étaient ravis, Harry les avait acceptés et avait accepté leur amitié très rapidement. Maintenant, ils allaient devoir garder cette amitié et protéger Harry de toute l'école. Tous les élèves allèrent prendre leur douche alors que Severus restait avec lui :

_-_Tu as bien dormi ?

_-_Au début oui, jusqu'à ce que je me réveille tout seul. Je ne suis plus habitué à dormir seul. Mais Draco a été là. Il m'a aidé. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_-_Je sais. Bien, je vais te laisser, car je dois aller dans la Grande Salle. Je compte sur toi pour bien manger.

_-_Oui professeur Rogue.

Severus quitta le dortoir avec un sourire, il avait la confiance complète du garçon. L'enfant le voyait non pas comme un ami, mais bien comme un parents et cela lui faisait chaud au coeur. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois et vit le regard totalement confiant d'Harry. Il était entre de bonnes mains. Les serpentards étaient unis face aux autres maisons, toutes les années allèrent le protéger et lui aussi allait devoir le protéger, non pas des élèves, mais bien des professeurs. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que ce gamin et sa soeur avaient vaporisé sa carapace de rancoeur et s'étaient fait aimer de lui en deux jours seulement. Il referma la porte et sortit du dortoir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand les autres sortirent de la salle de bain, ils descendirent immédiatement dans la salle commune et virent que Synthia attendait son frère. Dès qu'il mit le pied sur le sol, elle lui sauta dessus et lui fit un gros câlin comme il adorait qu'on lui fasse. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa soeur et poussa un lourd soupire de bonheur. Il était heureux et en confiance parmis les serpentards de premières années. Quand il releva la tête, il crut faire une crise cardiaque en voyant tous les élèves qui l'observaient. Il allait s'enfuir en piaillant de peur, mais sa soeur se plaça devant lui, cachant l'assemblée. Tous les serpentards regardaient le nouveau qui frôlait la crise d'apoplexie, se demandant ce que sa soeur allait faire.

_-_Alors c'était quoi ces hurlements de loup qu'on égorge ?

Harry devint écarlate et marmonna quelque chose que Synthia ne comprit pas et elle répliqua :

_-_Tu disais ? Je n'ai pas pris l'option langue de cro-magnon à l'école. Quoi que toi, mon cher petit frère, tu serais plutôt croc mignon !

Harry devint encore plus rouge si cela était possible et Pansy Parkinson une belle brune aux yeux gris, qui remerciait tous les jours la génétique de lui avoir donné la beauté de sa grand-mère et non celle de ses parents, murmura :

_-_Regardez-le, il est adorable.

Le pauvre loup-garou regardait dans tous les sens pour trouver un trou de souris et s'y cacher. Une main se trouva brutalement devant lui et une jeune fille de première année lui dit :

_-_Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Milicent Bulstrode. On a entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue sur ta lycantropie et comme d'après lui, tu es aussi dangereux qu'un chiot de trois jours. Alors, bienvenu chez les serpentards. Hier, personne n'a pu se présenter parce que tu roupillais dans les bras du professeur.

La voix calme de la jeune fille et sa sincérité le rendit moins méfiant. Surtout quand elle dit :

_-_Mon grand-oncle était un loup-garou et il m'a dit que les loups-garous étaient très sensibles à la véracité des gens. Et donc qu'on devait être totalement honnête avec eux. Alors, on doit être totalement honnête avec toi.

Tous les serpentards soupirèrent et les plus vieux baissèrent leurs barrières mentales et laissèrent le loup les voir aussi fragiles que des enfants. C'était dur pour eux, mais ainsi, ils étaient sûr d'avoir la confiance d'Harry et d'après Rogue, c'était le plus important pour le voir tel qu'il était réellement. Tous voulaient qu'il soit un enfant comme les autres. Avant que tous les serpentards se présentent, Synthia demanda :

_-_Alors, qui sont tes amis ?

_-_Alors il y a Draco, et puis Théodore et Blaise et Vincent et Gregory. Ils sont gentils et ils sentent bons. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Les cinq jeunes rougirent alors qu'ils étaient remerciés d'un regard par Synthia. Elle serra une nouvelle fois Harry contre elle et lui dit en passant sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son jumeau :

_-_Tu es ici depuis une journée et tu t'es déjà fait six amis avec le professeur Rogue. Je suis très fière de toi, p'tit loup.

L'enfant eut un immense sourire tout heureux de faire la fierté de sa soeur. Elle était si courageuse, si forte. Elle était son modèle. Tous se présentèrent ce qui créa une magnifique cacophonie qu'heureusement Severus Rogue n'entendit pas. Harry adora immédiatement la maison Serpentard. Ils étaient tous gentils avec lui et cela le calmait plus que toutes les paroles du monde. De part sa lycanthropie, tous les serpentards étaient obligés d'être totalement honnêtes avec lui, car il sentait les mensonges et se méfiait des menteurs. Harry avait bien sûr survolé les élèves, mais il savait qu'il allait avoir tout son temps pour faire plus ample connaissance. Avec un grand sourire, il s'exclama :

_-_On va manger ?

Tous acceptèrent et toute la maison Serpentard monta dans la Grande Salle en papotant joyeusement. C'était la première fois que les autres maisons voyaient les serpentards discuter aussi naturellement. Severus soupira lourdement, mais il savait aussi que les élèves de sa maison ne seraient acceptés qu'en étant eux-même. Les élèves s'assirent tous quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant... Les Maraudeurs. Severus se leva d'un bond, la rage et le mépris se lisant dans son regard. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit, Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin lui dirent :

_-_Severus, durant une grande partie de notre enfance et de notre adolescence, nous avons été des abrutis avec autant de cervelle qu'un troll. Si nous sommes là c'est pour te présenter nos excuses sincères pour tout le mal que nous t'avons fait durant si longtemps.

Le professeur de Potion n'en crut pas ses oreilles, ils venaient de s'humilier, de reconnaître leur stupidité devant toute l'école de Poudlard. Il se tourna vers les jumeaux Potter et comprit que Synthia avait dû envoyer une lettre à ses parents. Severus fit un simple geste de la tête et leur dit :

_-_J'accepte vos excuses. Vous pouvez être fiers de vos enfants, ils sont les dignes représentant de Serpentard.

_-_J'ai gagné. Patmol, Lunard vous me devez quinze gallions chacun. S'exclama James avec un grand sourire.

_-_Désolé l'herbivore, tu as parié que seule Synthia irait à Serpentard. Hors Synthia ET Harry sont à Serpentard. Ricana Sirius avec un sourire ravi.

_-_De ce fait, j'ai gagné. Répliqua une voix féminine et tous virent Lily Potter née Evans entrer dans la Grande Salle.

_-_Tu sais ma chérie que tu es magnifique dans cette robe. Lança James avec un sourire de banane.

_-_Merci mon amour, mais cela ne te sauvera pas des huit semaines de ménages que vous me devez tous !

Severus pouffa devant les regards de chiens battus des trois hommes. Cependant, il s'étouffa quand Lily se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

_-_Mon cher Severus, ne pense pas que tu en seras dispensé même malgré ton statut d'invité permanent à Godric Hollow.

Le sombre professeur de Potion ouvrit la bouche en grand et ne sut quoi dire. Il se tourna vers les serpentards et vit un sourire magnifique sur les lèvres des jumeaux. Il regarda de nouveau Lily et lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Pourquoi pas ? Tu sauvé notre fille et notre fils. Tu aurais pu les abandonner, ou transplaner avec eux sans faire d'histoire, mais au lieu de cela, tu as fait attention aux peur d'Harry, tu l'as aidé à t'accepter complètement, tu es maintenant un oncle pour lui, et donc un ami de la famille. Et ne pense même pas tenter de nous éviter, il n'y a pas trois aurors dans la famille pour rien.

Severus sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors que Synthia avait un mal fou à contenir son frère qui avait une folle envie de se jeter dans les bras de son professeur, de sa mère, de son père et de ses deux oncles. Draco et les serpentards riaient en voyant Harry qui frétillait de la queue. Maintenant que les Maraudeurs avaient présenté leurs excuses à Severus et que le sombre professeur de Potion les avait accepté, Severus dit aux parents des jumeaux :

_-_Harry a dis que je sentait bon.

_-_Il adore les potions et les odeurs sortant des potions. Il aime aussi énormément l'odeur du savon et des shampooing au jasmin. Mais il déteste l'odeur du citron. Il ne la supporte pas. Mais tu dis qu'il t'a parlé ? Demanda James.

_-_Oui, quand je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt avec sa soeur. Il a eut d'abord peur, puis il s'est approché de moi et m'a dit que je sentais bon et il m'a utilisé comme matelas toute la nuit.

_-_Il a alors totalement confiance en toi. C'est une grande preuve de confiance qu'il t'a fait en dormant avec toi. Lui répondit Lily très fière de son fils.

Severus le savait mais se l'entendre dire par les parents de ces deux enfants qu'il avait appris à aimer durant ces deux jours, c'était quelque chose de plus précieux. Il était vraiment heureux et cela se voyait dans son regard sombre. Alors que le repas continuait et qu'Harry avait fini de dévorer son repas, Synthia s'approcha de ses parents avec son jumeau derrière elle et elle demanda à Lily :

_-_Maman, tu ne nous en veux pas d'être à Serpentard ?

_-_Non, ma douce. D'après ce que j'ai pu voire, les serpentards aideront au mieux Harry et c'est ce que nous voulions. Il ne sera jamais seul et je peux te dire qu'avec un directeur de maison comme Severus, vous ne risquez vraiment rien. Bien. Nous aurions bien voulu rester plus longtemps, mais Alastor nous a fait une crise de paranoïa en voyant un lapin et en tentant d'exterminer cette pauvre bête, il a vaporisé le potager.

Synthia éclata de rire et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, Harry l'aurait suivit, mais il était trop timide et peureux pour le faire devant tout le monde et surtout devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec un doux sourire, James serra ses enfants contre lui, puis s'exclama :

_-_Bien, il est presque huit heures et je parie que vous n'avez pas vos affaires avec vous. Il faudrait que vous alliez les chercher.

Synthia sut immédiatement que c'était une demande délicate pour qu'ils quittent la Grande Salle afin de ne pas être les témoins de la prise de bec qu'il allait y avoir entre leurs parents et Albus Dumbledore. Tous les élèves de Serpentard comprirent la même chose. Toutes les autres maisons observèrent avec curiosité tous les verts et argents quitter la salle en marmonnant des :

_-_C'est vrai, on risque d'être en retard.

Les Maraudeurs et Severus observèrent avec amusement tous les serpentards partir et les premières années protéger Harry. Quand les portes furent closes, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily se tournèrent vers Albus, une colère immense au fond de leurs regards. La jeune femme siffla :

_-_Albus ne tentez pas de manipuler mon fils, il sait quand on lui ment et les serpentards ont tous été obligés de se dévoiler devant lui, tous sans exception, y compris Severus. Vous, il ne vous fera jamais confiance, il vous méprise de même que ma fille. Elle vous en veut et vous déteste pour ce que vous nous avez fait et ce que vous avez fait à Harry. C'est à cause de vous et de votre stupide manipulation que mon fils a subi ces épreuves qui auraient tué un adulte. Ma fille vous tient à l'oeil. Tentez la moindre manipulation contre lui et je vous jure que je retirerai Harry de Poudlard et je l'enverrai à Beaubâton. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à le faire. Harry ne sera pas une arme entre vos mains. Ce n'est pas à lui de vaincre Voldemort, c'est au monde sorcier. Que pour une fois dans son existence, il bouge son cul et fasse enfin le boulot.

_-_Vous ne pouvez faire cela ! S'exclama Albus Dumbledore.

_-_On va se gêner tient. Gronda Sirius. Harry est un enfant et non une arme de destruction massive. Le monde sorcier devra se battre pour se protéger et Harry ne se battra que s'il le veut. J'espère que c'est bien compris espèce de vieux fou.

_-_Je ne veux plus que vous tourniez autour de ma famille, vieux débris. Siffla Lily.

Severus retint in extremis un éclat de rire bruyant alors qu'Albus observait les parents Potter avec stupéfaction. Severus n'aimait pas les manoeuvres du vieil homme. Le vieux directeur faisait son possible pour protéger le monde, mais il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier des personnes innocentes pour cela et Harry était une de ces personnes. Les maraudeurs décidèrent de repartir et Severus se leva afin de les accompagner vers la sortie. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à la tête des autres enseignants, sinon ils auraient vu l'expression indignée de Minerva MacGonagall qui était outrée par ce que venait de dire Sirius et celle très amusée de Quirrel qui était prêt à exploser de rire. Les élèves étaient stupéfaits par ce que venait de dire les quatre adultes, les parents du célèbre Harry Potter. Severus et les maraudeurs marchaient tranquillement vers la sortie du château, quand Severus posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry :

_-_Harry est toujours aussi peureux ?

_-_Oui. Mais au début, c'était pire. Il nous fuyait comme la peste. Tu ne peux pas savoir la douleur que nous avons ressenti en voyant que notre propre fils était terrorisé par nous. Il nous a fallu deux ans de travail pour qu'il se transforme devant nous. Et ce n'est que cette année qu'il nous a dis avoir confiance en nous et qu'il nous appelle papa et maman. Huit ans depuis que nous l'avons retrouvé. Et ce vieux fou voulait nous le reprendre. Hors de question. Gronda James furieux.

_-_Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, mais il est encore peureux, bien qu'il donne plus facilement sa confiance.

_-_Oui. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été amis, mais s'il te plait, pourrais-tu l'aider ? Demanda James.

_-_Bien sûr. Et je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir l'aider. Draco Malefoy l'a adopté, il le considère comme son petit frère et gare à celui qui voudrait énerver Harry. Il s'est battu avec le fils de Molly Weasley dans le train quand Ronald Weasley a fait fuir Harry.

_-_Il l'a défendu ? S'exclama Sirius.

_-_Oui. Et c'est lui qui m'a prévenu après avoir tiré le système d'alarme. Répondit Severus fier de son filleul.

_-_Alors c'est lui qui a sauvé la vie de nos deux enfants ? S'exclama James avec étonnement.

_-_Oui.

_-_Severus, connais-tu bien les Malefoy ? Demanda Lily.

_-_Oui. A Poudlard et encore aujourd'hui, Lucius est mon meilleur ami. Et il ne m'a pas dénoncé quand il a compris que l'espion c'était moi. En fait, il m'a donné d'autres renseignements que je ne pouvais avoir. Il a compris l'erreur qu'il a fait dans sa jeunesse et il fait tout pour que son fils ne devienne pas un mangemort, un esclave de Voldemort, qu'il soit son propre maître. Leur expliqua Severus.

_-_Merci, Severus. N'oublie pas, tu es invité à Godric Hollow pendant les vacances de noël. Lily serait grandement irrité de ne pas te voir et... je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester avec une tigresse en furie durant quinze jours ! Termina James rapidement.

Lily lui lança un regard noir et James lui fit un sourire innocent qui ne la convainquit pas. Severus pouffa devant le couple. Des fois, il se demandait si celui qui portait la culotte était bien James. Il avait des doutes là. Comme pour le convaincre, Lily siffla :

_-_Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Severus ?

_-_Moi ? Mais rien mon amour. Je lui rappelais simplement de ne pas oublier l'invitation pour noël. Répondit son époux avec un sourire lumineux.

_-_Je l'espère... Pour toi. Gronda sa femme.

Quand les Maraudeurs et Lily furent partis, Severus alla dans sa salle de cour et éclata bruyamment de rire. Les Potter pouvaient vraiment être terrible quand ils le voulaient et Albus avait été leur victime. Alors que Severus rigolait, les serpentards de première année rejoignaient leur premier cours qui était Métamorphose, avec le professeur MacGonagall. Quand Harry pénétra dans la salle de classe, il croisa le regard furieux du professeur. Il commençait à avoir peur de ce professeur.

Quand les gryffondors ouvrirent violemment la porte, Harry poussa un cri de terreur, se transforma et fila se cacher sous une table. Draco et Synthia sentaient que cela allait mal finir et ils en eurent la confirmation quand MacGonagall se transforma en chat et traîtreusement griffa la truffe noire du loup-garou qui s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la pièce en couinant de peur et de douleur, poursuivit par le professeur de Métamorphose. Draco quitta rapidement la salle et courut à toute allure afin de rejoindre le professeur Rogue qui heureusement n'avait pas cours. Il défonça presque la porte et s'exclama :

_-_Parrain, parrain !

Severus fronça des sourcils, car Draco savait qu'il ne devait pas l'appeler ainsi à Poudlard et d'après le cri du coeur de son filleul, ça devait être grave. Il lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il, Draco ?

_-_C'est Harry, il fait une crise de panique et MacGonagall lui court après.

Severus se leva d'un bond de son bureau, puis s'exclama :

_-_J'arrive.

Tous les deux se mirent à courir afin d'arriver avant qu'une catastrophe ait lieu. Severus ouvrit la porte de la classe de Métamorphose et vit Harry grondant avec férocité, prêt à mordre MacGonagall. Severus s'écria :

_-_Harry ?!

Le loup leva la tête, puis un espoir immense put se lire dans son regard vert. Il bondit au-dessus du professeur et fila dans les bras du professeur de Potion et se pelotonna en tremblant de terreur. Severus se tourna vers MacGonagall gronda :

_-_Que vouliez-vous faire, Minerva ? Le terroriser ? Je peux vous dire que c'est réussi !

La femme reprit forme humaine et siffla :

_-_Ses parents ont été odieux avec le directeur ?

_-_Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire complète. Demandez-la à Synthia Potter, elle se fera une joie de vous expliquer la raison de cette haine et de cette colère. Répliqua froidement Severus alors que les serpentards regardaient méchamment la vieille femme.

Harry tremblotait de terreur dans les bras de Severus et ses gémissements terrifiés brisaient le coeur des serpentards et de certains gryffondors qui regardaient le loup cacher son museau pointu dans la robe du professeur de Potion. Tandis que l'un d'entre eux avait un sourire moqueur. Minerva voyant cela se sentit honteuse, il n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à souffrir pour l'erreur de ses parents. Elle s'approcha afin de le calmer, mais plus elle s'approchait, plus Severus sentait les tremblements du loup devenir de plus en plus violents. Il sentait qu'Harry n'allait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps et qu'il allait bientôt fuir. Brusquement, Harry paniqua. Hurlant de terreur, il se débattit avec tant de rage que Severus dut le lâcher. A peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il s'enfuit le plus loin possible. Il se cogna brutalement contre la porte et disparut dans les couloirs en piaulant de peur et de douleur. Severus se tourna vers Synthia et s'écria :

_-_Miss Potter, allez le retrouver avant qu'il ne se blesse.

Synthia se transforma en chat et, suivit par Draco qui pesta de ne pas être lui-aussi un animagus, fila dans les couloirs pour retrouver le gamin affolé. Severus se tourna vers sa collègue et siffla tel un serpent furieux :

_-_Bravo. Si vous vouliez faire peur à Harry, c'est réussit. Maintenant, jamais il n'aura confiance en vous. Il préfèrera se jeter de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de vous croiser.

Il lui lança un regard méprisant, puis fit demi-tour dans une envolée gracieuse de cape et dès qu'il fut dans le couloir, il se transforma en panthère afin de retrouver le plus rapidement possible un loup-garou qui pouvait être dangereux pour lui-même. Le loup courait comme une flèche et dépassa le professeur Quirrel qui allait à son cour de DCFM. Le loup fut rapidement suivit par un chat, puis Draco Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy et enfin une panthère noire qui tentait de rattraper tout ce p'tit monde. Voldemort au fond de ce crétin de Quirrel trouva qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de divertissement à Poudlard que de son temps. Il haussa négligemment les épaules et reprit sa marche.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le loup accéléra encore plus en entendant les bruits de courses derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'explosa contre une armure. Il dévala les escaliers entraînant dans sa chute l'armure dans un tonnerre de hurlements et de bruits métalliques. Synthia, Draco et Severus le retrouvèrent totalement sonné tentant de se relever, mais il avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements. Le choc avait vraiment été violent. Severus prit délicatement le loup et l'emmena vers les cachots afin qu'il se repose. Le loup devint flasque et le professeur eut peur que dans sa chute, il ne se soit brisé quelque chose. Il l'emmena donc à l'infirmerie et croisa Minerva ainsi que les deux classes. Le professeur de Métamorphose demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Il est tombé dans les escaliers. Répondit froidement Severus.

_-_Je suis désolée. Murmura honteusement le professeur de Métamorphose.

_-_Il faudra le lui dire. Enfin, s'il accepte de s'approcher de vous, ce qui est peu probable. Que font vos élèves ici ? Ils devraient être en cours ! RUSARD !

Le concierge arriva rapidement et emmena tous les élèves, sauf Synthia vers une salle de cours afin de les garder en attendant que le professeur MacGonagall soit capable de faire cours. Draco murmura à Synthia :

_-_Tu me diras comment il va, d'accord ?

_-_Promis Draco. Merci d'avoir été là pour Harry. Il a vraiment apprécié.

Draco lui fit un sourire, puis suivit le cracmol. Synthia trottina derrière Severus et soupira de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent enfin à l'infirmerie. Le professeur MacGonagall tenta de parler à la fillette, mais le regard noir de l'enfant l'en dissuada. En tant que professeur, elle aurait pû lui ordonner de lui obéir, mais elle devait comprendre la fillette, par sa faute, son frère avait été gravement blessé et elle devrait gagner la confiance des deux élèves ce qui ne serait sûrement pas facile. Severus déposa doucement le loup sur un lit et appela l'infirmière. Synthia s'assit près de son frère et se mit à lui caresser doucement sa fourrure ébourriffée. Elle lui murmurait de douces paroles aux oreilles et soupira de soulagement quand son petit frère reprit forme humaine. Synthia passa tendrement sa main dans la chevelure hirsute de son p'tit loup puis tourna la tête vers MacGonagall et lui dit :

_-_Dumbledore a arraché Harry à notre famille et il l'a abandonné entre les mains de ma tante qui hait tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à de la magie. Quand il a eut trois ans, ils sont allés dans la forêt et mon petit frère s'est perdu. Et...

_-_Et ?

_-_Il a rencontré un loup-garou alors que la lune était pleine.

MacGonagall observa avec horreur l'enfant, comprenant enfin la rage des Potter, par la faute du vieux directeur, Harry était devenu un loup-garou. Le professeur poussa un lourd soupire et demanda :

_-_Est-il dangereux ?

_-_Non. Il se transforme quand il le veut. Si la lune a encore une forte influence sur lui, il ne perd pas le contrôle de son loup, car la rage et l'instinct sauvage du loup est amoindri par le nombre de fois où il se tranforme. Il est totalement innoffensif.

_-_Donc nous n'avons pas besoin de le mettre en lieu sûr une fois par mois ?

_-_Non, vous n'en avez pas besoin. De toute façon, il ne connait pas l'extérieur et aura trop peur de rencontrer un loup-garou.

Leur conversation fut stoppée quand l'infirmière arriva. Elle fit une batterie de test à Harry et découvrit sa lycantropie. Malheureusement, comme à chaque fois qu'un cas de lycantropie était découvert, les résultats allèrent directement au Ministère. La gazette du sorcier prit l'information juteuse et décida d'en faire sa Une pour le lendemain.

Après leur dépard de Poudlard, les Potter firent une chose que le sorcier de base qualifierait de contre-nature. Ils se rendirent au manoir Malefoy sans intension de nuire au propriétaire. Lucius accueillit froidement les parents des jumeaux.

_-_Potter, Evans ! Quel mauvais vent vous amène au Manoir Malefoy ? Demanda Lucius qui les accueillit dans un petit salon, magnifique d'ailleur.

_-_Lucius, c'est aussi pour moi une joie de te revoir. Répliqua James avec ironie.

_-_Que veux-tu ? Questionna le maître de maison en se servant un cognac hors d'âge.

_-_Te parler. Rétorqua James en souriant devant l'alcool moldu. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui comprit qu'elle devait les laisser parler seuls, tradition stupide des vieilles familles de sangs pures. Elle quitta la pièce en grondant et découvrit son hôtesse derrière la porte. Les deux femmes restèrent à leur place et écoutèrent la conversation.

_-_Et de quoi ? Demanda froidement Lucius en jouant avec l'alcool doré.

_-_Regarde-toi, tu as une situation excellente au ministère, une fortune colossale, une influence conséquente, un fils parfait, une femme magnifique et une vie de rêve.

_-_Je sais tout cela ! Répliqua le blond d'un ton plein de sarcasme.

_-_Et tu sais aussi que Voldemort n'est pas mort, qu'il reviendra. Et quand il reviendra, tout ce que tu as bâti, ta réputation, ta fortune, ta famille seront ruinées par cet homme.

_-_Arrête de tourner autour du pot, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_-_Une alliance entre les Potter et les Malefoy.

Lucius crut s'étouffer en sirotant le vieil alcool. Il réussit à reprendre son souffle et regarda James, écarlate.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je te propose de lier la famille Malefoy avec celle des Potter, de lier les deux plus anciennes et plus puissantes familles sorcières.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la fermer. Le truc impensable, les Malefoy se liant aux Potter. Les deux plus grandes familles aussi différentes l'une que l'autre. Le cerveau de Lucius fonctionnait à fond afin de trouver le truc qui coince, mais au plus profond de lui-même, son sang de Malefoy lui susurrait délicatement à l'oreille :

_-_MAIS ACCEPTE, BORDEL. TU AS LA POSSIBILITE D'UNIR NOTRE FAMILLE AVEC LA PLUS PUISSANTE DU MONDE SORCIER ! ALORS TU VAS BOUGER TON PETIT CUL DE NOBLE ET DIRE OUI !

Sans plus réfléchir un instant de crainte de perdre une partie de ses neurones, il dit à James sans savoir que sa femme accompagné par Lily trépignait de joie derrière la porte :

_-_J'accepte avec joie cette union. Mon fils Draco épousera ta fille Synthia. Mais avant permet-moi de rectifier quelque chose qui met en péril mon mariage.

Il déposa enfin son verre à moitié vide, ou moitié plein question de point de vue, sur son guéridon, et se leva avec grâce de son siège. De son allure altière qui plaisait tant à sa femme, il alla se poster devant l'immense cheminée où pouvait se tenir un homme adulte sans problème. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans l'âtre en murmurant, car c'est plus classe de murmurer que de beugler comme un gryffondor :

_-_Parkinson House.

Le feu devint vert et Lucius avança simplement la tête et appela froidement :

_-_Filibert !

Lucius vit un elfe de maison et lui ordonna :

_-_Toi, va prévenir ton maître que je veux le voir tout de suite au manoir Malefoy. Et cela ne souffre d'aucune attente.

L'elfe de maison secoua la tête et disparut afin de donner le message. Lucius recula et revint s'asseoir dignement sur son siège afin d'attendre cette connaissance. Il invita James à s'asseoir dans un autre siège et ordonna à Dobby son elfe de maison de donner au sorcier brun tout ce qu'il voudrait en terme de boisson. James se décida pour un armagnac. Il avait goûté cet alcool durant un voyage en France et il avait adoré le goût. Tous les deux sirotaient leurs boissons quand le feu devint vert et qu'un homme aussi haut que large aux cheveux bruns avec le faciès caractéristique d'un bouledogue et une... femme ??? Heu... une créature bipède ressemblant très vaguement à un être humain de sexe féminin... donc, oui, une femme aux cheveux noirs avec autant de charme qu'un chihuahua, apparurent.

James faillit recracher son apéritif devant cette vision digne d'un concours de beauté canin. Il se pencha vers Lucius et murmura :

_-_Tu voulais unir ta famille avec ça ?

Le froid Lucius répondit sur le même ton :

_-_Sang pure !

_-_Et bien, je suis heureux que ma chère Lily apporte du sang neuf, parce que je ne veux en aucun cas que mes enfants aient cette tête. Et dire que tes petits enfants ont failli avoir cette tronche. Pouffa James.

Là, le fier Lucius devint blême en imaginant la tête de ses petits enfants, des hybrides humain-chihuahua courant dans le manoir Malefoy en aboyant. Il eut un frisson de dégoût, puis se leva de son siège afin de faire face aux Parkinson tandis que James restait avachi sur son fauteuil à siroter son armagnac. Le bouledogue, comme James le surnommait déjà, demanda à Lucius avec un air méprisant qui le rendait encore plus ridicule :

_-_Mon cher Lucius que me vaut cette invitation en présence de « Potter » ?

_-_Nous devons parler des fiançailles de votre... fille et de mon fils. Répondit froidement Lucius.

_-_Gertrude est tellement impatiente de ce mâgnifique mâriage.

_-_J'ai tout préparé dans ma tête. S'extasia le chihuahua alors que James marmonnait pour lui-même :

_-_Ça a dût prendre des années alors, du fait de ton intelligence plus que limité.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et dit froidement :

_-_Il vient d'y avoir des changements de dernières minutes.

_-_Ah oui, lesquelles ?

_-_Il s'avère qu'une famille plus ancienne et plus riche que la votre m'a proposé une union et j'ai accepté. Et donc le mariage entre votre fille et mon fils n'aura jamais lieu.

Devant l'air stupéfait des deux homo canis, James éclata bruyamment de rire. Les deux invités se tournèrent vers lui, puis regardèrent de nouveau Lucius et Parkinson père se mit à hurler :

_-_QU... QUOI ?! Et pourquoi cela ? Nous avions un accord !

_-_En plus d'être moches, vous êtes bouchés et stupides. Je vous l'ai expliqué. Mais bon, je vais vous le redire, Ce mariage n'aurait rien apporté à la famille Malefoy. Alors que l'union que me propose les Potter est beaucoup plus intéressante. De plus je veux le bonheur de mon fils alors je préfèrerai qu'il épouse une jeune fille avec du charme et non avec la beauté d'un bouledogue. Siffla Lucius qui n'avait jamais vu la fille et il se demandait encore comment Martha Parkinson née Black l'une des plus belles femmes du monde sorcier avait pû créer un bouledogue aussi moche.

Les Parkinson se tournèrent vers James et hurlèrent :

_-_Tout est de ta faute Potter !

_-_Ma faute ?! Je ne sais pas où tu as pêché ça. Je ne suis pas responsable de ta tronche de clebs. Répliqua James en jouant négligeamment avec sa baguette.

Lucius pouffa de rire devant la remarque de son nouvel ami. Cependant son rire stoppa net quand Madame Parkinson s'écria :

_-_Et bien je suis heureux que ma fille n'épouse pas votre bâtard. Vous n'êtes même pas digne de lui lécher les bottes. Alors vous n'avez qu'à marier vos deux batards.

Un double hurlement de rage coupa le canidé qui se retrouva face à une tigresse rousse et une lionne enragées. Les deux furies se jetèrent sur le chihuahua et lui firent la tête au carrée, il était hors de question que cette pouffiasse ose insulter leurs deux adorables enfants. Narcissa Malefoy née Black oublia son rang et son sang pur et tabassa sans scrupule et sans baguette c'te greluche qui ne pouvait trouver de protection du côté de son mari étant donné que ce dernier était face à un ancien mangemort et l'un des aurors les plus prometteurs de sa génération aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Et alors que Lucius se bornait à lancer des sorts basiques de magie noire, James n'avait aucun scrupule à lancer des sorts de la création des Maraudeurs et le sieur Parkinson découvrit avec horreur que l'imagination des terribles farceurs était vraiment sans limite. Quand les deux, plus vraiment, amis des Malefoy furent bien rossés, James lança une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'exclama avec un sourire sadique :

_-_Atrium !

Il se tourna vers Lucius et Narcissa et leur dit :

_-_Vous avez toujours vos capes de mangemorts ?

Le sourire satanique des deux époux auraient fait peur à Voldemort s'il était encore là et non à Poudlard à regarder un loup fuir l'infirmerie terrorisé par l'aspect de l'infirmière et poursuivit par deux chats et une panthère noire. Lucius fit apparaître les deux robes noires, puis en habilla les deux persona non grata. Quand ils furent prêt, ils les balancèrent dans la cheminée et les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent face à une horde d'auror qui leurs jetèrent quelques sorts avant de les envoyer dans les prisons du ministère en attendant leur procés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient débarassés de cette bande de carlins, ils allaient pouvoir mettre en place cette union. Lily toujours aussi furieuse fulmina :

_-_Non, mais. S'ils veulent un responsable, qu'ils aillent rerouver ce salopard de Dumbledore.

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous a fait ? Demanda Narcissa qui se recoiffait dignement.

_-_Il nous a arraché notre fils et à cause de lui, Harry a été mordu par un loup-garou.

Lucius fronça des sourcils et siffla inquiet pour la sécurité de son fils :

_-_Un loup garou. Et il est à Poudlard ?

_-_Oui, mais ayant réussi à forcer sa métamorphose, il est totalement innoffensif. En fait, il est resté deux ans sous la forme d'un loup, effrayé par les hommes. Répondit James comprenant l'inquiétude du père.

_-_Et quand il vous a vu, il vous a sauté au cou. Comme c'est romantique. Murmura Narcissa en joignant ses mains avec un sourire émue.

Lily fondit en larme et chuchota :

_-_J'aurai tellement voulu. Mais quand il nous a vu, il s'est enfui en hurlant de terreur. Notre fils avait peur de nous, il ne se souvenait même pas de nous.

Narcissa prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la consola tout en écoutant les pleurs de Lily :

_-_Il nous a fallu attendre deux longues années avant qu'il ne prenne forme humaine devant nous et encore six ans avant qu'il n'ait confiance en nous et nous appelle « papa » et « maman ».

_-_Quelle terrible épreuve. Murmura Narcissa. La blonde poussa un lourd soupire de désespoir et murmura d'une voix tremblante : Mais au moins, vous avez retrouvé votre fils.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Lily en reniflant.

_-_Parce que nous n'avons pas eu cette chance, nous n'avons jamais retrouvé notre petite Elyse. La soeur jumelle de Draco. Personne n'a jamais su que nous avions eu des jumeaux. Soupira Lucius en faisant apparaître la photo de deux bébés blonds dont l'un avait les yeux gris et l'autre bleu glacier.

_-_Elle était très belle. Murmura Lily en scutant le bébé aux yeux bleus.

_-_Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour la retrouver. C'est une sorcière donc, si elle est restée en Angleterre, elle est à Poudlard. Songea James.

_-_Mais oui, il y a une solution. S'exclama Lily.

_-_Laquelle ? Demandèrent les parents sentant leurs espoirs grimper à des sommets inimaginables.

_-_Harry ! Ses sens sont plus développés qu'un loup ou qu'un loup-garou de base. De plus, même sous sa forme de loup, il peut utiliser sa magie, ce que même Remus est incapable de faire. Alors si Elyse est à Poudlard, il la retrouvera.

Lucius s'exclama :

_-_Alors qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y !

Il attrapa la main de Lily et transplana devant Poudlard suivit rapidement par James et Narcissa. Ils entrèrent dans le domaine et alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château, ils entendirent des bruits de courses. Quand ils dépassèrent l'angle du bâtiment, ils virent un loup noir qui courait vers la forêt. Mais quand il les vit, il changea de direction et fonça sur eux. L'animal bondit sur James, se métamorphosa en l'air et c'est une gamin de onze ans, les cheveux à la Potter et les yeux verts qui s'accrocha au cou de son père, cachant son visage dans la nuque de son paternel. Ils virent arriver de plus Rogue, Mac Gonagall rouge de honte et de fatigue, et Synthia qui se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, mais c'est un chat qu'elle réceptionna.

Lucius et Narcissa étaient jaloux du bonheur des Potter, mais quand ils avancèrent, ils virent l'enfant les regarder et une lueur de panique brilla dans ses yeux. Il se tétanisa dans les bras de son père qui commençait à craindre la fuite. Harry se contortionna et ce fut un loup qui fila vers la forêt interdite en hurlant de terreur.

_-_KKKKKAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE !!!

_-_Et Merde ! Jura James.

Il se transforma en cerf et se mit à courir derrière son fils. Mais brusquement, à mi-chemin de la forêt, le loup acculé se retourna et mordit cruellement la patte de James qui trébucha et tomba sur le sol en brâmant de douleur. Le loup totalement affolé allait de nouveau attaquer le cerf en difficulté quand il fut percuté par une panthère. Le choc fut si violent que le loup reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il mit sa queue entre ses pattes et rampa vers le cerf en gémissant pitoyablement. Il lécha la blessure qu'il avait fait à son père en tentant de se faire pardonner. Le cerf, frissonnant de douleur, baissa sa noble tête et lui lécha le museau.

La panthère redevint Severus Rogue. Le maître des Potions donna à l'herbivore une potion qui le soigna immédiatement. Sa blessure guérie, James reprit forme humaine suivit par Harry qui pleurait dans les bras de son père totalement effondré par ce qu'il avait fait. James serra fort son fils contre lui et murmura :

_-_Chhuuuut! Ce n'était qu'une égratignure, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois que Remus a pu me mordre.

_-_A cause de moi, tu vas devenir un loup-garou. Pardonne-moiiiii ! Ne m'abandonne paaaaas. Sanglota l'enfant mort de peur.

_-_Jamais je ne le ferai. Tu es mon fils et quelque soit la bétise que tu pourras faire, tu le seras toujours et je serais toujours fier de toi. Et puis, les loups-garous ne peuvent pas transmettre la maladie à un animal. C'est pour cela que j'ai attendu que Severus me soigne avant de reprendre forme humaine. Bien, maintenant tu vas me dire d'où te vient cette crise de panique ?

_-_Minerva l'a affolé et c'est allé de mal en pis, il a eut peur de Pompom, puis de Lucius. Répondit Severus.

_-_C'est pas vrai. On avait pourtant bien avancer et maintenant, on fait un bond en arrière. Soupira James en consolant son fils.

_-_Remercie-la pour ça. Répliqua Severus.

James berça Harry qui se calma plus rapidement que d'habitude et s'endormit. James améliora sa prise sur Harry et revint vers les autres qui avaient été témoin de l'attaque et de tout le reste. Minerva baissa la tête avec honte et murmura :

_-_Je suis désolée. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait ne sera jamais pardonné par Harry, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'Albus vous avez fait à vous et votre famille, James.

_-_Harry ne vous fera jamais confiance. C'est vous qui avez perdu votre seule chance d'avoir la confiance d'Harry, cette chance Severus a eu la bonne idée de la saisir. Soupira Lily qui comprenait la vieille femme même si elle doutait de pouvoir le lui pardonner un jour.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

James cajola tendrement son fils, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû scolariser Harry à Poudlard, c'était peut-être trop tôt. Harry se réveilla rapidement et resta bienheureusement dans les bras de son père. Severus murmura :

_-_James, je sais que tu songes à le retirer de Poudlard, mais il a fait d'énormes progrés en quelques jours. Il s'est fait des amis de tous les serpentards, Draco l'a totalement adopté, c'est devenu son petit frère de même qu'avec Miss Parkinson et tous les élèves de Serpentard d'ailleur. Harry est devenu leur petit frère et gare à celui qui oserait l'approcher. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Ils ont préparé quelque chose pour venger Harry de Ronald Weasley.

James et Lily réfléchirent, puis James dit :

_-_D'accord, il peut rester à Poudlard. Mais tu le protègeras des professeurs et les serpentards des élèves.

_-_D'accord, papa-poule. S'esclaffa Severus alors que le père d'Harry lui tirait la langue.

Severus ébourriffa Harry, puis dit :

_-_Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Pompom, son travail est de te soigner, c'est la meilleure dans son domaine. J'ai toute confiance en elle.

Sans le savoir, Severus venait de convaincre Harry. James, Lily et Synthia souriaient de toutes leurs dents, ils avaient compris qu'Harry ferait maintenant confiance à l'infirmière. Lucius et Narcissa s'avancèrent et Harry leur dit :

_-_Vous sentez comme Draco ?

_-_Draco est notre fils. Et nous l'aimons beaucoup.

_-_Il est gentil et il sent bon. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

_-_Nous sommes très fiers de lui. Harry, je voudrais te demander. Est ce que tu as senti notre odeur sur une autre personne que Draco ?

_-_J'ai pas fait attention. Il y avait trop de monde, et j'étais fatigué. Mais je peux chercher.

_-_Nous t'en serions éternellement reconnaissant si tu pouvais le faire. Murmura Lucius en croisant mentalement les doigts.

Harry se tortilla pour reprendre sa forme animal, puis il se mit à les renifler avec beaucoup d'attention. Il ne sentait pas l'odeur corporelle des deux sorciers, mais l'odeur de leur magie. Le loup s'écarta des sorciers et se mit à renifler dans l'air fraIs du parc. Brusquement, il cessa tout mouvement. Il venait de sentir la même odeur. Il bondit et se mit à courir afin d'entrer dans le château. Tous les autres sorciers se mirent à poursuivre le loup sous leur forme animagus afin de ne pas le perdre de vue. Ce furent donc, un cerf, une renarde argentée, une panthère noire, un tigre blanc, une lionne et deux chats qui coururent après le loup. Les huit animaux couraient droit vers la Grande Salle où se déroulait le repas de midi.

Les serpentard et les gryffondors discutaient de la dispute entre leur directeurs de maison, quand les portes claquèrent violemment contre le mur et qu'un loup noir apparut. Il se mit à renifler l'air et bondit sur Draco. Les autres arrivèrent en ayant préalablement reprit leur forme humaine. Lucius et Narcissa soupirèrent quand ils virent qu'Harry faisait la fête à Draco qui caressait le loup sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cependant, le loup stoppa tous mouvements et recommença à renifler l'air. Il se tourna vers la table des gryffondors. Les époux Malefoy retinrent leur respiration alors qu'Harry continuait à sentir l'air. Il analysait méthodiquement les différentes fragrances de magie. Il ressentait même une fragrance de magie totalement noire et pourtant pleine de détresse et de tristesse. Mais ce n'était pas celle-là qu'il recherchait, c'était une autre. Il l'avait brièvement interceptée et elle se trouvait vers la table des gryffondors. Pour ne pas se tromper, il affutait ses sens et là, l'effluve revint plus forte que jamais. Elle se trouvait bien à la table des rouges et ors. Plus il s'approchait, plus elle devenait forte. Et enfin, il s'arrêta devant une fillette aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de lapin. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout aux Malefoy et pourtant elle exhalait la même odeur de magie, un mélange de magie noire et blanche. Quoique sa magie était plus pure, moins touchée par la magie noire. Il bondit sur la table des rouges et ors en y mettant le bazar et se mit à lécher le visage de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Les Malefoy comprirent, Harry Potter venait de retrouver leur petite Elyse. Lucius pointa sa baguette vers la fillette et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, puis le sort qui cachait la véritable apparence d'Elyse, disparut. Ce fut une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus glaciers et aux traits fins et aristocratiques des Malefoy qui tourna la tête vers la porte. Narcissa faillit se précipiter vers la fillette, mais son éducation la retint au dernier moment. Harry reprit forme humaine et dit toujours assit devant elle :

_-_Maintenant, tu as l'odeur de Draco et tu lui ressembles. Comme Synthia me ressemble.

_-_Co... comment ?

James fit apparaître un miroir et elle toucha avec stupéfaction son délicat visage aux traits finement ciselés. Elle était belle, elle n'avait plus les dents de castor, ni les cheveux à coiffer à la débroussailleuse. Lucius s'approcha de son pas altier vers sa « fille » et réussit à ne pas sursauter ni à rougir alors que sa femme venait de le palper une partie charnue de son anatomie. Il dit à la fillette :

_-_Viens avec moi, je doit te parler.

La fillette se leva et suivit timidement Lucius accompagné de sa femme. Ils allèrent tous les trois dans une pièce vide et Narcissa expliqua tout à la jeune fille que le monde sorcier connaissait sous le nom d'Hermione Granger. Elle fondit en larme en apprenant la nouvelle, elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient, et qui ne la voyaient pas comme une créature des marais. Elle découvrit qu'elle s'appelait Elyse Alia Malefoy, qu'elle était la soeur jumelle de Draco Malefoy. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Tous les trois allèrent au ministère de la Magie et firent les papiers afin que Lucius et Narcissa reconnaissent leur petite fille. Ensuite, ils retournèrent à Poudlard et allèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Ils voulaient refaire la répartition, mais le choipeau resta sur ses positions. Elle était une gryffondor née. Lucius bougonna un peu, mais emmena quand même sa nouvelle petite princese qu'il ne cessait de serrer contre lui à son cours de Potions qui allait bientôt commencer.

Après que Les Malefoy soient partis, James s'exclama :

_-_P'tit loup, tu viens ?

_-_J'arrive papa.

Le gamin bondit et retomba souplement sur ses pieds. Il trottina vers ses parents qui le cajolèrent, puis après un dernier au revoir, repartirent pour Godric Hollow. Severus amena les jumeaux Potter à leur table et ils commencèrent à manger. Pour un premier jour de cours, ils avaient râté le cours de Métamorphose et avaient commencé à réunir les deux maisons ennemies. Harry était totalement affamé et il dévora tout ce que sa soeur lui donnait sans se douter que les professeurs allaient totalement oublier leurs cours et que les élèves échappèrent à leur premier cours de l'après-midi. Quand il eut le ventre plein comme une outre, les serpentards de premiers années allèrent à leur premier cours de Potions, ayant très largement sécher le cours de Sortilège. Severus vint à la table des serpentards et dit à Synthia :

_-_Miss Potter, vous retrouverez votre frère dans ma classe de Potions.

_-_Bien professeur Rogue.

Les deux bruns sortirent de la Grande Salle et Severus emmena Harry dans les cachots. Il voulait que l'enfant soit capable de se promener seul dans le château sans se perdre. Quand ils s'approchèrent de la salle de cours, Harry murmura :

_-_Ça sent bon.

_-_Oui, j'imagine. Mais tu ne dois goûter à rien.

_-_Je sais. C'est ce que me disait mon grand-père la première fois que j'ai fait une potion. Il m'a dit que tout ce qui sentait bon, n'était pas forcément bon pour la santé.

_-_Et il a raison. Comment s'appelle ton grand-père ?

_-_Alastor.

_-_Maugrey ?!

_-_Oui, il est un peu parano comme le dit Sirius, mais il est gentil. C'est lui qui m'a découvert. Et c'est lui qui m'a lancé le sort qui fait que quand je me transforme je ne ressemble pas à un loup garou. Il a aussi effacé la mémoire de ceux qui m'avaient vu. Ensuite, il m'a entraîné comme un auror pour que je puisse me défendre. Mes parents n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord mais je préfere lui obéir que de finir sous la forme d'un caniche.

_-_Comment ? S'esclaffa Severus.

_-_La première fois, il a tranformé toute la famille en petits chiens de salons, heu... des carlins et les a menacé de recommencer si ils continuaient à ne pas vouloir de mon entraînement. Alors ils ont accepté et là, ça a été horrible.

_-_L'entraînement ?

_-_Non, ça c'était correcte. Ma mère faisait son possible pour que je me repose bien. Non, le pire c'est quand il s'est mis à hurler « VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ». Ça m'a affolé et je me suis enfuit. Raconta l'enfant avec un doux sourire alors que Severus sursautait au cri d'Harry.

_-_Il n'a pas changé ! Pouffa Severus.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle de Potions, Severus plaça Harry le plus près possible de son bureau afin de pouvoir avoir un oeil sur lui. Les deuxièmes ex-eaquo furent Draco et Synthia qui s'installèrent de chaque côté d'Harry. Severus remarqua qu'il restait encore une place à leur groupe près de l'héritier des Malefoy. Severus leur fit un clin d'oeil et murmura avec un sourire sadique :

_-_Je vais m'amuser un peu. Alors Harry ne sursaute pas, je vais faire peur aux autres.

Les trois gamins pouffèrent de rire et répondirent au clin d'oeil de leur professeur préféré par un sourire amusé et sincère. Harry était tout content, il détenait un secret qui n'était pas le sien. Quand Severus disparut derrière une porte dérobée, ils commencèrent à parler d'autre chose.

_-_Alors Harry, tu aimes bien Poudlard ?

_-_C'est grand, il y a trop de monde, mais j'aime bien, oui. Et toi Draco ? Tu es heureux d'avoir retrouvé ta soeur ?

_-_Je ne sais toujours pas comment te remercier, mes parents m'en avait parlé, ma petite soeur disparut à l'âge de deux mois. J'avais perdu l'espoir de la retrouver et toi tu l'as fait. Merci.

_-_Je suis contente de voir que tout s'améliore pour tout le monde. Lança Synthia avec un grand sourire.

_-_Moi aussi. S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Des murmures s'approchèrent et les trois amis virent apparaître les serpentards et les gryffondors qui s'éparpillèrent dans la classe. Tous se turent quand ils entendit une course dans les couloirs et une voix aigue s'exclamer :

_-_PAPA ! Plus vite, je vais être en retard.

Deux rires résonnèrent et une voix grave appartenant à Lucius Malefoy répondit :

_-_Alors vas-y en premier, ma princesse. Nous devons parler à ton professeur.

Il y eut deux bruits de baisers, puis une fléche blonde aux couleurs de Gryffondor pénétra dans la classe et Harry se leva d'un bond en s'écriant :

_-_Elyse, vient.

La fillette leur fit un magnifique sourire, alla s'asseoir près de son frère. Draco l'observa comme un amateur d'art regarde « la Vénus de Milo ». Il avança doucement sa main, lui toucha la joue comme pour être sûr qu'elle était là, devant lui. Puis brusquement, il la serra contre lui. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, puis elle fondit en larmes son visage caché dans le cou de son frère jumeau. Comme avec les Potter, la magie des jumeaux se mit en place et devant toute la classe le rêve de Draco devint réalité. Draco devint un jaguar albinos et Elyse une magnifique licorne. Puis comme si la magie comprenait, les deux enfants reprirent forme humaine et Synthia s'exclama :

_-_C'est parfait, maintenant vous aller pouvoir suivre Harry quand il s'enfuit.

Harry se tourna vers sa soeur et lui tira la langue. Les serpentards et gryffondors observaient avec stupéfaction les deux paires de jumeaux qui se retrouvaient. Pansy lança :

_-_C'est génial. Vous vous rendez compte que vous réussissez ce que personne n'a pu faire depuis les fondateurs.

_-_Hein ? Demanda intelligemment Harry.

_-_Vous venez de lier les deux maisons. C'est ce que disait le choipeau, le temps de la réunion est arrivé et l'enfant de la lune en sera l'instigateur. C'est toi Harry. C'est toi qui va permettre aux quatre maisons d'être unies. Je suis fière de t'avoir comme amie.

Le sourire que lui fit Harry fut la plus belle des récompenses. Tous les serpentards entendirent des soupires énamourés et se tournèrent vers les gryffondors. Là, ils virent toutes les filles de la maison des rouges et ors regarder le loup-garou avec un air ébloui. Harry devint écarlate et tenta de se cacher derrière sa soeur. Les garçons de gryffondors pouffèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit la main en lui disant :

_-_Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Neville Londubas et je suis de Gryffondor.

Harry regarda la main de Neville, puis la lui serra avec un sourire un peu nerveux. Le premier pas était fait et tous les gryffondors se présentèrent se faisant ainsi accepter par Harry et par les serpentards. Synthia était heureuse que son frère soit capable de réunir les quatre maisons et surtout les maisons les plus antagonistes, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Maintenant que tous s'étaient présentés, ils rejoignirent leur place et attendirent le retour du professeur qui avait été témoin de ce qu'avait fait Neville Londubas. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Harry était excité à l'idée de faire ce qu'il adorait faire, les potions. Un dernier élève arriva et tous virent Ronald Weasley qui lança un regard noir vers les Potter et les Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers le coin des gryffondors et s'installa à la seule place de libre, près de Neville qui se tourna vers les serpentards et fit une grimace horrifiée. Les verts et argents se retinrent de rire afin que leur nouvel ami n'ait pas de problème avec Weasley.

Soudain tout le monde sursauta quand Severus claqua violemment la porte et traversa la pièce vers son bureau. En passant près des Potter, il entendit Synthia chuchoter à son frère :

_-_Harry, calme-toi, tu vas faire une potion.

Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à faire l'appel. Il eut un sourire en voyant Harry bondir de son siège et agiter le bras quand il l'appela. Synthia le rattrapa et le ramena à sa chaise en sifflant entre ses dents :

_-_Tu me fais honte, là.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête et ne bougea plus. Mais tout le monde sentait que se sentant en confiance, il allait recommencer. Le professeur toussota et dit :

_-_Vous êtes ici pour apprendre les sciences subtiles et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions.

Il se tourna vers Harry et murmura doucement :

_-_Notre nouvelle célébrité. Monsieur Potter ? Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry se leva d'un bond en criant :

_-_Moi, moi ?!

_-_Harry, il vient de te poser la question ! Soupira Synthia alors que Severus pouffait légèrement.

_-_La goute du mort vivant. C'est une potion de sommeil si puissante que la personne qui le bois à l'air d'être morte. Et en rajoutant de la liqueur de rose, vous fantasmez toute la nuit et si vous rajoutez de l'essence de fée, vous cauchemardez toute une nuit et en plus vous avez la gueule de bois.

_-_Vous l'avez testé ? Demanda Severus.

_-_Oui, sur moi.

_-_QUOI ?! Rugit Synthia.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que Severus fronçait franchement des sourcils

_-_Vous avez été endormi combien de temps ?

_-_Une nuit complète. Ça a été affreux. Moody et Moony m'ont disputé toute la matinée.

_-_Ça vous donnera une bonne leçon. On ne doit jamais essayer les potions sur soi sans la présence d'un maître des potions. Bien. Qui peut me dire où aller pour trouver un bézoard ?

Harry et Elyse levèrent la main en même temps et Severus avec un léger sourire lança :

_-_Le premier à me donner la bonne réponse fait gagner cinq points à sa maison.

Les deux élèves hurlèrent en même temps :

_-_Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre !

_-_Bien, cinq points à Gryffondor et cinq pour Serpentard. Monsieur Potter, je suis agréablement surpris de voir que malgré votre célébrité vous êtes capable d'utiliser votre tête.

Harry leva la main et Severus demanda :

_-_Oui, monsieur Potter ?

_-_Je ne suis pas célèbre, c'est Moody qui l'est !

Severus lança un regard vers Synthia qui répondit :

_-_On l'a protégé contre cet aspect de sa vie. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

_-_Bon, aujourd'hui pour votre premier cours de potion, vous allez apprendre à faire une potion contre les furoncles. La recette est sur le tableau.

Les élèves sortirent leur matériel, puis allèrent chercher les ingrédients. Harry ramena les siens, et après les avoir reniflé avec bonheur, commença à préparer la potion. Il découpa, pila, broya et mélangea avec un réel plaisir les ingrédients. Quand il eut terminé sa potion, il leva les yeux et remarqua enfin que les autres n'en était qu'à la moitié. Severus vérifia sa potion et dit :

_-_Excellent, dix points pour Serpentard.

Il parcourut les allées et s'approcha des gryffondors. Il s'exclama :

_-_Londubas, les épines de porc-épic avant ou après avoir retiré la potion du feu ?

Neville leva le nez vers le tableau et s'exclama :

_-_Après.

Il reposa l'ingrédient incriminé, retira le chaudron du feu, puis incorpora les épines. Elle était presque terminée. Elle n'était pas parfaite et méritait un acceptable, mais pas plus. Cependant s'il continuait ainsi il pourrait réussir à avoir un effort exceptionnel voir même un optimal. Il se dirigeait vers une autre table quand une violente explosion eut lieu. Il se tourna et vit Neville qui observait avec stupéfaction son chaudron éventré :

_-_LONDUBAS ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_-_Je... Il lança un regard noir vers Ron qui préparait sa propre potion et siffla : Ma potion était terminée, quand Weasley a secoué sa fiole de bile de tatou et quelques goutes sont tombées dans mon chaudron.

Ron lança un regard de colère vers Neville et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Lavande Brown lança :

_-_Ce que dit Neville est vrai.

_-_Weasley ! Est-ce que votre pauvreté a contaminé aussi votre cervelle ? Vingt point en moins pour Gryffondor. Londubas, je vous donne acceptable. A vous de faire en sorte que la prochaine fois soit meilleur.

_-_Oui, professeur Rogue.

_-_Le cour est terminé, je veux avoir vos échantillons sur mon bureau.

Tous les élèves déposèrent leur fiole, nettoyèrent leur plan de travail, puis quittèrent la salle de cours. Le dernier ferma soigneusement la porte comme lui avait demandé Severus. Neville était en train de discuter avec Blaise Zambini des plantes le plus souvent utilisés dans les potions quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il allait se retourner quand la main le fit pour lui. Il se retrouva face à un Ronald Weasley fou de rage qui lui donna un violent coup de poing. Neville sentit sa tête être violemment rejetée en arrière et il tomba à genoux le nez en sang devant les deux classes qui regardaient la scène avec stupéfaction. Le premier à réagir fut Harry qui aimait bien Neville, il avait une bonne odeur de fougère et de jasmin. Il s'écria :

_-_Mais ça va pas chez toi ? Il ne t'a rien fait !

Draco et Synthia étaient très étonnés de voir qu'Harry défendre quelqu'un alors que d'habitude il aurait fui le plus loin possible. Sa peur était en train de disparaître. Il allait bientôt être Harry Potter le digne fils de ses parents et non plus Harry Potter enfant terrorisé qui disparaît dès qu'il entend le moindre bruit. Il avait tellement évolué en quatre jours. C'était incroyable. Il prenait confiance en lui, et commençait à effacer sa peur maladive. Leur joie s'arrêta net quand Ronald délaissa Neville pour Harry et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le loup-garou se plia sous la douleur et alors que le rouquin allait lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure, il se retrouva avec Synthia sur le dos qui lui hurlait de laisser son petit frère.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Devant le chahut du combat, la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue qui vit Synthia Potter en sang voler et embrasser le mur. Cela aurait pu être amusant si un grondement féroce ne s'était pas élevé dans l'ombre. Il n'y eut plus un bruit et Ronald se calma assez pour commencer à paniquer. Un loup des plus féroces, ses crocs blancs luisant de bave, sa fourrure hérissée parcourue de frisson de fureur avançait lentement vers Ronald Weasley. Le roux se mit à trembler de terreur, puis il poussa un cri quand le loup lui sauta dessus pour le mordre. Sentant la situation sur le point de devenir catastrophique, Severus se transforma en panthère et se jeta sur Harry afin de protéger le gryffondor obtus, larmoyant et pisseux. Synthia qui s'était réveillée, sentit qu'Harry ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois-ci. Elle se releva difficilement avec l'aide de Draco ainsi que celle d'Elyse et s'écria :

_-_Les serpentards et les gryffondors rentrez tous dans la salle de potions avant que ça dégénère.

Les élèves écoutèrent la jeune fille et tous entrèrent en courant dans la salle de classe de même que Ronald qui fut poursuivit par le loup fou de rage. Heureusement, La panthère se mit de nouveau en travers de la route du lycanthrope ce qui permit à Draco de fermer la porte et à Synthia de mettre un sort de fermeture. Les élèves tremblaient en entendant les rugissements des deux animaux qui se battaient avec fureur. Dans la salle de cours, Draco furieux se jeta sur Ron et lui cassa la figure alors que Synthia ouvrit son sac prit un miroir et s'écria :

_-_JAMES POTTER !

_-_Ma toute douce, arrête de hurler, ce pauvre Lucius vient de se mettre du cognac sur son pantalon. Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Harry est devenu fou, il est en train de se battre sous sa forme animal avec le professeur Rogue et Sev a besoin d'aide, là.

_-_Merde ! On arrive !

Synthia soupira de soulagement et murmura pour les élèves :

_-_Ils vont réussir à le calmer.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Severus avait dû mal à contrôler la fureur d'Harry. Le loup tentait de pénétrer dans la pièce, mais pour cela, il devait vaincre la panthère et donc il se déchaînait sur lui. Severus malgré son expérience et sa force avait dû mal à lutter contre le jeune loup qui utilisait sans vergogne la magie. Les deux animaux combattaient avec une fureur décuplée quand apparut enfin les secours. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, MacGonagall, Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore virent les deux animaux se battre. Les hurlements et les claquements de mâchoires résonnaient dans le couloir sombre. Le loup commençait à prendre l'avantage sur Severus quand James se transforma en cerf et le chargea. Du coin de l'oeil, la panthère vit l'herbivore foncer tête baissée sur eux et elle bondit en arrière. Le loup se tourna et se retrouva prit entre les bois du cerf qui le coinça contre le mur dans une prise inoffensive pour le loup. L'animal hurla de rage ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait venger sa soeur. Lily s'approcha de son fils qui gigotait en tentant de mordre son père. Severus prit une potion que lui donna l'infirmière, puis reprit forme humaine. Il lança un sort d'immobilité sur Harry et lui donna une potion calmante tout en disant :

_-_Bois Harry, cela va te calmer et tu pourras nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

Le loup fit confiance à Severus et but toute la potion. Quand il fut bien calme, le cerf reposa doucement Harry, puis tous les deux reprirent forme humaine. James serra son fils contre lui et lui demanda :

_-_Harry ?!

_-_SYNTHIAAAAAA !!! SYNTHIIIIIIAAAA !!!

Harry se débattait pour sortir de l'étreinte de son père, et quand ce dernier le fit, Harry bondit sur la porte et frappa en hurlant le nom de sa soeur. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry se jeta sur sa soeur et la serra fort contre lui. Lily et James blêmirent en voyant l'état de leur fille. Elle avait le visage tuméfiée et du sang coulait encore de sa lèvre et de son arcade sourcilière. Les deux parents se précipitèrent sur leurs enfants et les serrèrent contre eux. James se tourna vers Draco et lui demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Tout est de la faute de Weasley. Il est tellement nul qu'il est incapable de faire une potion et pour se mousser, il préfère faire échouer les potions des autres. Alors après le cours, il a frappé Neville et quand Harry a voulu le défendre, il l'a frappé aussi. Synthia lui a dit d'arrêter, mais il l'a frappé plusieurs fois. Il ne s'est arrêté qu'au moment où Harry s'est énervé. Le professeur Rogue est arrivé quand Harry s'est jeté sur Weasley pour le lui faire payer, et il s'est interposé. Nous nous sommes tous réfugiés dans la salle de potions en attendant que les renforts arrivent. C'était horrible, on entendait Harry et le professeur Rogue se battre avec une violence incroyable. Et puis on a entendu Harry appeler Synthia et on a compris qu'il s'était calmé. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Ronald tressaillit en lisant le regard de pure haine que lui envoyèrent les Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Remus murmura en caressant les cheveux d'Harry :

_-_Au moins cette histoire aura permis à Harry de dépasser sa peur plus vite qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Mais je trouve inconcevable qu'un enfant aussi violent soit ainsi accepté à Gryffondor. J'espère qu'il n'est pas du même acabit que Pettigrow !

Sous l'insulte, Ronald Weasley serra les poings et devint écarlate. James siffla :

_-_Je peux te dire que tu vas avoir à faire aux Potter ! Et si ta famille n'est pas obligé de vendre leur taudis tu pourras t'estimer chanceux.

Harry s'écarta un peu de ses parents et murmura à Severus, rouge de honte :

_-_Je suis désolé, professeur.

_-_Je vous pardonne, Monsieur Potter. Vous avez tenté de protéger votre soeur. Mais la prochaine fois, tentez de vous contrôler.

_-_Oui, professeur.

_-_Mais je vais être quand même obligé de vous punir. Alors je retire vingt point à Serpentard et vous me ferez dix parchemins sur la valeur du contrôle et de la maîtrise de soi et vous me donnerez des exemples concrets. Je veux aussi que vous vous excusiez de la peur que vous avez donné à tous les élèves qu'ils soient de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard.

_-_Bien professeur. Murmura Harry qui aurait pu avoir pire comme punition.

Le loup garou se releva, et s'excusa personnellement à chaque élève même à Ronald même s'il avait plutôt envie de lui arracher la tête. A part le roux, personne ne lui en voulut sachant qu'il avait simplement voulut défendre sa soeur et un gryffondor. Mme Pomfresh ausculta rapidement et efficacement Harry, Synthia et Neville, mais à part quelques contusions et un nez cassé pour le gryffondor, il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle emmena les deux blessés à l'infirmerie et ils en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et rejoignirent leurs camarades devant les serres de Botanique. Quand l'infirmière emmena Synthia et Neville, Harry se retrouva entre les bras de ses parents encore très effrayés par ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Harry en ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Il aimait toujours autant les étreintes de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de se transformer et de cacher son museau entre les mains de son père. James cajola tendrement son fils, puis lui murmura :

_-_Calme-toi, p'tit loup. Ça va bien se passer.

Harry s'écarta de lui, puis reprit forme humaine dans des craquements effroyables. Il répondit :

_-_Je t'aime papa.

_-_Je t'aime mon fils. Sois fort, prouve au monde sorcier la force qu'il y a en toi.

_-_Je te le promets, papa.

James en aurait pleurer de fierté en voyant l'éternelle lueur de peur être remplacée par une lueur de courage et de force qui venait de lui prouver que les choses étaient en train de changer pour son fils, qu'il deviendrait bientôt le digne fils des maraudeurs et tout cela grâce à ce bâtard de Weasley. Il allait faire payer à ce sale rouquin ce qu'il avait osé faire à sa fille et à son fils. Minerva toussota, puis dit :

_-_James, Lily, vos enfants doivent aller en cours de Botanique.

_-_Oui, vous avez raison, Minerva.

Après une dernière étreinte, Harry repartit vers leurs autres cours en étant entraîné par Draco et Elyse. Les deux Malefoy avaient bien l'intention de faire disparaître la haine entre les deux maisons ennemies. Quand tous les élèves furent partis, Dumbledore se tourna vers les Potter et leur dit :

_-_Harry est trop dangereux, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il soit pris en charge par le Ministère.

_-_Jamais, vous entendez, jamais mon fils sera mis entre les mains du Ministère. Grinça Lily en serrant les poings.

James avec un sourire méprisant lança :

_-_Dans quelques heures vous changerez d'avis et vous comprendrez que jamais mon fils ne tombera dans vos filets ?

Lily serra Severus dans ses bras et murmura :

_-_Merci Severus. Merci pour tout, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Et... bienvenue dans la famille, Severus.

Le sombre serpentard sentit ses pommettes rougir et ses yeux se remplir d'eau sous les émotions, car c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se serrait ainsi contre lui et le traitait comme un parent. Sirius s'approcha de son ex-ennemi et lui murmura :

_-_Sev, tu vas devoir t'y habituer, car ce sera tous les jours comme cela. Oh ! Et aussi, on a pas réussi à faire annuler le pari, alors toi, James, Remus et moi sommes de corvée de grenier durant toute les vacances de noël.

_-_QUOI ?! Il est hors de question que je payes pour vos erreurs. S'insurgea Severus outré.

Tous les maraudeurs observèrent Severus avec une lueur d'admiration, car les trois hommes savaient qu'on ne pouvait pas dire non à Lily Evans, qu'on ne DEVAIT pas dire non à Lily Potter dit Lily la Tigresse celle qui réussissait à se faire obéir par Alastor Maugrey dit Maugrey Fol oeil. Lily s'approcha de Severus et murmura :

_-_Tu disais ?

_-_Je disais qu'il est hors de question que je passe mon temps à nettoyer un grenier alors que je pourrais faire mes recherches sur des potions expérimentales. Répondit fièrement le chef de la maison de Serpentard.

Lily plissa les yeux et vrilla Severus d'un regard des plus brûlants, le regard d'une mère en colère, d'une mère prête à tout pour ses rejetons, un regard que Severus avait vu une seule fois dans le regard de sa mère, le jour où elle avait défié son époux et que malgré sa blessure mortelle, elle avait tué son bourreau. Severus se sentait mal là, il commença à reculer tandis que Lily avançait. Tous se demandaient ce qu'il allait se passer pour le maître des Potions. En dépit de son courage et de sa ruse, il ne fit pas le poids face à l'instinct maternel de Lily. La jeune femme ne disait rien, ne montrait aucun sentiment, et pourtant Severus avait peur. Pas la même peur qu'avec Voldemort, mais la peur que ressent un enfant qui vient de faire tomber le vase de la tante Agathe et qui attend les foudres maternelles. Lily murmura une nouvelle fois :

_-_Tu disais quoi ?

Severus lança un appel à l'aide, mais les trois Maraudeurs avaient plus l'air d'avoir envie de fuir que de l'aider, il poussa un soupir et murmura :

_-_Je disais que j'avais une envie folle de… de débarrasser votre grenier de toute sa poussière.

_-_C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre. Bien, j'ai hâte de t'accueillir à Godric Hollow, Severus. Répliqua Lily avec un sourire ravi.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily repartirent de l'école non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire James et il dut se résoudre à faire comme le commun des mortels, attendre les nouvelles du soir.

Du côté d'Harry, les choses ne se calmaient pas avec Ronald Weasley, mais vraiment pas. Le rouquin était resté plus longtemps et avait entendu ce que voulait faire Dumbledore. Fier de sa connaissance partielle, il alla rejoindre les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il courut pour les rattraper, et quand il arriva devant la serre de Botanique, il cracha à Harry qui discutait paisiblement avec Neville qui venait d'arriver avec Synthia :

_-_Alors le monstre, tu vas être envoyé au Ministère.

Harry lui lança un regard méprisant et siffla :

_-_Je ne risque rien, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Tes parents vont bientôt devoir te mettre à l'orphelinat pour avoir un peu plus d'argent. J'espère pour le monde que tous les Weasley ne sont pas tous comme toi.

_-_Ne parle pas de malheur p'tit loup. Ce serait pire que tout. Les Weasley se reproduisent tellement vite que se serait la fin du monde de la magie, la pire catastrophe, avant même Voldemort. S'esclaffa Synthia qui était fière de voir son frère commencer à se défendre seul.

Les serpentards se moquèrent de Ron, tandis que Neville recommençait sa discussion avec Harry, ignorant totalement le roux. Les deux garçons discutaient avec beaucoup de passion de l'aconite, de sa culture et de son utilisation dans les potions. Ron grimaçait de rage en voyant que les serpentards et les gryffondors ne s'intéressaient pas le moindre du monde à sa personne. Alors que le rouquin allait se mettre à hurler de rage, le professeur de Botanique apparut et s'exclama :

_-_Bien les enfants, entrez.

Elle fut très surprise en voyant que les lions et les serpents n'avaient pas envie de s'entre-tuer comme les générations précédentes. Harry aima immédiatement le professeur avec son allure joviale, son air bon enfant et son odeur florale. Il s'assit près de Neville et tous les deux écoutèrent avec beaucoup d'attention le cours. A la fin des deux heures, Harry et Neville étaient devenus d'excellents amis et avaient rapporté à leur deux maisons vingt points chacun. Après le cours de Botanique, ils eurent celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry tenta héroïquement de rester éveiller, mais il s'endormit en quelques secondes, la voix monotone du professeur le berçant. Il se mit à baver sur sa feuille sous les regards amusés de sa soeur, de son futur beau-frère et de sa future femme qui secoua la tête et prit des notes avec beaucoup d'application. Quand le professeur les laissa partir, ils filèrent manger. Harry était totalement affamé après sa bonne sieste, de même que sa soeur, Elyse et Draco. Quand ils s'assirent à la table des serpentards, Draco eut la joie de voir que sa soeur venait vers lui. Avant qu'elle lui dise quoi que se soit, il lui désigna une place. Ravie, elle s'assit près de lui et lui embrassa la joue, puis commença à manger. Brusquement, Neville quitta la table des gryffondors, s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda :

_-_Je peux venir ?

_-_Bien sûr. Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Neville lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance, et s'assit en face de Synthia. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, les jumeaux Weasley s'approchèrent de la table des serpentards et s'exclamèrent :

_-_On peut venir ? Y a une sale odeur à notre table.

Les serpentards eurent l'occasion de rendre la haine Serpentard-Gryffondor caduque et ils la saisirent en se poussant pour leur laisser de la place. En moins de cinq minutes, les serpentards étaient serrés comme des parisiens dans le métro à l'heure de pointe, car à part un gryffondor, tous les autres squattaient leur table. Flint réussit on ne sait comment à sortir sa main et à piquer dans sa saucisse. Il en eut assez et siffla :

_-_La prochaine fois, jetez Weasley de votre table, parce qu'on est trop serré là.

Rogue et Minerva eurent pitié et aggrandirent magiquement la table pour qu'il y ait plus de place. En voyant ce que les lions et les serpents avaient fait, les serdaigles et les pouffsouffles décidèrent de les imiter. Flitwick allongea la table des serdaigles et les deux maisons mangèrent et papotèrent comme si de rien n'était. Les deux tables observèrent la table des gryffondors où se tenait Ronald rouge de honte et totalement seul. Heureusement pour lui, les élèves cessèrent de le scruter quand arriva les hiboux qui apportaient une édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier avec comme Gros Titre :

**Harry Potter, le survivant est un loup-garou.**

**Ce matin, après une visite médicale, l'infirmière si compétente de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard a découvert que le-garçon-qui-a-survécu était atteint de lycanthropie. Désirant savoir la raison de cette transformation terrible, nous sommes allés chez les Potter afin de les interviewer. James Potter qui avait été l'un des meilleurs aurors de sa génération nous a révélé deux informations stupéfiantes. La première est la cause même de la transformation de notre sauveur en loup garou. En effet, après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, Albus Dumbledore a cru que Synthia Potter était la survivante et a arraché aux Potter leur fils afin de le mettre entre les mains de moldus qui l'ont maltraité et pire que tout, abandonné seul face à un loup-garou adulte. C'est à cause de cette décision inhumaine que ce pauvre garçon a été mordu. De plus, les mangemorts savaient que Harry Potter était le sauveur et ils l'ont traqué afin de le tuer. De ce fait, il a développé une peur panique envers les humains. D'après Mme Potter qui n'a pu retenir des larmes d'émotion, il leur a fallu deux ans pour que la chair de leur chair leur fasse confiance et reprenne forme humaine. Vous avez bien lu. Harry Potter peut se transformer quand il veut et il est totalement inoffensif. Cependant, il peut devenir dangereux si sa meute est en danger. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin quand Donald Weasley a agressé la soeur du survivant. Si courageux le professeur Severus Rogue n'était pas intervenu à temps, Donald Weasley aurait pu être tué ou pire mordu.**

**La famille Potter et Longdubas ont décidé d'ors et déjà de porter plainte contre Donald Weasley pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Lucius Malefoy, l'un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier, a décidé de représenter les Potter car la folie de Weasley aurait pu blesser l'héritier des Malefoy et leur fille qu'ils viennent juste de retrouver grâce à Harry Potter. **

**Au vu de ces informations, monsieur Malefoy a convaincu le ministre de mettre en place une nouvelle loi qui reconnaitrait aux lycans, loup garous se transformant n'importe quand, les mêmes droits que les sorciers. Cependant, si un lycan est accusé d'avoir mordu quelqu'un sans raison grave, il sera immédiatement condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban. D'après monsieur Malefoy, cette loi sera promulguée dans une semaine, le temps que l'école créée par Remus Lupin, lui aussi un lycan, soit prête à recevoir ses premiers élèves qui deviendront à leur tour des professeurs. Nous avons demandé à monsieur Lupin pourquoi Harry Potter ne le deviendrait pas et voici ses paroles : « **_**Harry n'avait que trois ans quand il est devenu un loup-garou. De plus, il ne connaissait pas les préjugés sur eux. Pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal même si ça faisait mal. Harry a une confiance totale en son loup intérieur, c'est sa conscience et c'est lui qui l'aide dans les pires moments. C'est grâce à ce loup qu'il a pu devenir un lycan. Il serait totalement incapable d'enseigner à d'autres loup-garous, car cela s'est fait naturellement tandis que j'ai mis plus de quatre ans avant de le devenir. Mais c'est tout de même grâce à Harry que j'ai trouvé en moi la force et le courage de le devenir. **_**» **

**Il est honteux de voir la façon dont a été traité ce pauvre garçon qui a vu son enfance être détruite par Albus Dumbledore. Cet enfant qui a entre les mains le pouvoir d'aider tous les loup-garous à s'intégrer totalement dans la population sorcière, devrait être pour tous les sorciers un exemple à suivre.**

**Toute la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier se joint à moi afin de féliciter le courage de ce jeune garçon et de sa si respectable famille.**

**Rita Skeeter.**

Albus n'arrivait pas à écarter son regard des lignes du journal. Les Potter lui avaient coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire et décida que la seule chose à faire était de laisser Harry tranquille. Peut-être allait-il combattre quand le temps sera venu à le faire ?

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la Grande Salle devenant silencieuse. Tous se tournèrent vers Ronald qui lisait la Gazette avec un air stupéfait. Tous sursautèrent quand les jumeaux Weasley s'écrièrent :

_-_Tu es content de toi ?!

_-_On va faire comment maintenant, hein ?!

_-_Mais je...

Les jumeaux Weasley lancèrent un regard mauvais vers leur frère quand il y eut une beuglante qui arriva et explosa devant Harry :

_-_ESPECE DE SALE MONSTRE ! TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR FACE A CE LOUP-GAROU. TU ME REPUGNES ET JE T'INTERDIS DE T'APPROCHER DE MON PETIT GREGORY.

Harry resta tétanisé sur son siège, le regard fixe. Brusquement, une autre beuglante arriva et hurla :

_-_TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE A POUDLARD, ESPECE DE SALE CREATURE. TU N'AS PAS INTERET A TOUCHER MON PETIT THEODORE.

Harry se transforma en loup et quand il vit un autre hibou avec une enveloppe rouge, il courut se réfugier dans un endroit sombre de la pièce et grelotta dans un coin. Toute l'école horrifiée vit le pauvre loup se faire sur lui sous la terreur qu'il ressentait. Les filles pleuraient devant l'état du pauvre loup. Severus se leva et rugit :

_-_A tous les serpentards, bloquez les prochaines beuglantes et mettez les de côté.

Tous les serpentards des années supérieurs sortirent leur baguette et les pointèrent sur les hiboux qui lâchèrent les lettres et s'enfuirent à tire d'aile. Le même sort fila des différentes baguettes sur les enveloppes qui n'explosèrent pas. En même temps, Severus se transforma en panthère et alla rejoindre le loup qui tremblait dans une mare d'urine. Il lui lécha tendrement le haut de la tête. Puis, comme une mère avec ses petits, il lui attrapa la nuque et l'emmena vers les cachots. Le corps d'Harry pendouillait dans le vide tandis qu'il avait mis sa queue touffue entre ses pattes tremblantes.

Le professeur Dumbledore serra les poings, se leva en tremblant de colère et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Draco Malefoy siffla à toute la Grande Salle :

_-_A tout ceux qui aime Harry Potter, prenez les...

_-_Beuglantes, et lancez tous les sorts que vous connaissez dessus. Vos professeurs et moi-même nous occuperons des beuglantes pour qu'elles se modifient, coupa Albus Dumbledore furieux.

Tous regardèrent le directeur avec stupeur et frémirent devant la fureur qui se lisait dans son regard bleu exempté du moindre pétillement de malice. Tous acceptèrent et les élèves à partir de la seconde année lancèrent chacun un sort de leur choix, bien que les serpentards n'aient eu aucun scrupule à faire de magnifiques mélanges de sorts, dont certains à la limite de la légalité et de la magie noire. Puis, toutes les beuglantes furent renvoyés à l'envoyeur. Le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire satanique lança :

_-_Bien maintenant, vous savez quoi faire en croisant une beuglante.

_-_Oui professeur Dumbledore ! s'esclaffèrent les élèves.

_-_Bien, j'ai hâte d'avoir les nouvelles demain. En attendant, bonne nuit.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leur dortoir tandis que dans les cachots, Severus ayant reprit forme humaine caressait doucement la fourrure encore humide du loup qui gémissait le museau caché dans les vêtements du sombre professeur du Potions. Il fallut plus de quatre heures avant qu'il ne commence à se calmer. Severus était outré, Harry était totalement inoffensif et pourtant tout le monde sorcier le voyait comme un monstre alors qu'il était un enfant adorable et très câlin. Severus alla se coucher après avoir pris une bonne douche avec Harry pour nettoyer sa fourrure salie et alors que d'habitude il ne supportait pas l'eau sur son poil, Harry ne réagit pas et se laissa faire tout en tremblant de peur. Quand Severus s'écarta pour se sécher, le loup poussa des cris et il dut s'habiller en un coup de baguette. Dès que ce fut fait, le loup se précipita contre lui et se colla au professeur. Severus caressa tendrement le poil souple de Harry. La nuit fut calme, et le lendemain, quand il se leva, il fut suivit par un loup couinant et comprit avec horreur que Harry s'était de nouveau caché derrière le loup, comme il l'avait fait durant tant d'années. Severus s'accroupit devant lui et s'exclama :

_-_Harry, Harry reviens.

Le loup le regarda fièrement le professeur et Severus demanda :

_-_Zen, c'est toi ?

Le loup noir remua la queue joyeusement et lécha avec frénésie le visage du professeur. Severus alla prendre sa douche. Cependant, le loup resta cette fois-ci dans la chambre et ne le suivit pas sous l'eau. Ensuite, il dit :

_-_Zen, tu vas rester avec moi.

Le loup jappa et remua la queue, puis tous les deux allèrent dans la Grande Salle afin de petit déjeuner. Quand Severus arriva, tous espérèrent que l'enfant chéri de Poudlard le suivait, mais leurs espoirs s'effondrèrent quand ils virent un loup noir à la fourrure ébouriffée et aux yeux émeraudes le rejoindre. Synthia se leva et fondit en larme. Tout le long travail de sa famille était perdue à cause de ces salopards de sorciers rétrogrades. Elle se mit à genoux et supplia :

_-_Harry, Harry reviens, s'il te plaît. Zen, laisse-le revenir.

Le loup remua la queue et lui lécha le visage trempé de larmes de sa sœur. Elle soupira lourdement et murmura en utilisant sa dernière carte :

_-_Harry, enfin, Zen. Poudlard n'est pas fait pour un loup. Je vais demander à papa et à maman de venir te chercher. Papa aurait dû attendre avant de t'y amener. Grand-père et les autres t'apprendront ce qu'il faut. D'accord ?

Au fond de lui, Harry ne voulait pas repartir chez lui, il avait enfin des amis, il ne voulait pas tout perdre à cause des autres. Non, NON...

_-_NOOOOOOOOON !!

Tous sursautèrent quand, dans une explosion puissante et dans une aura verte, le loup se transforma en Harry Potter avec une lueur combative au fond de son regard. Toute l'école l'applaudit devant son envie de se battre. Synthia folle de joie se jeta sur son frère et le serra fort contre elle. Elle était tellement fière de lui. Avec un grand sourire ravi, elle l'emmena vers son siège et tous commencèrent à manger après que les jumeaux Potter aient remercié comme il se doit le sombre professeur de Potions. Ils étaient tous en train de papoter gaiement, tentant d'entraîner Harry dans leurs discussions quand un hibou arriva avec une lettre bleue. Avec réluctance, il ouvrit la lettre et une voix enfantine sortit de l'enveloppe :

_-_Tu es mon héros, je te trouve très beau et je veux me marier avec toi quand je serais plus grande. Tu es d'accord dis ?

Toute la Grande Salle explosa de rire alors que Harry était écarlate. Il tenta de s'enfuir de la Grande Salle quand d'autres hiboux apportèrent des lettres bleues et roses, mais sa sœur l'attrapa et le rassit sur sa chaise.

_-_Oh non, mon petit loup. Tu vas faire fi de ta timidité et tu vas écouter ce qu'elles disent.

_-_Mais je...

Devant le regard noir de sa sœur, il soupira et dit :

_-_Bon d'accord.

Soupirant comme un malheureux devant toute l'école qui l'observait avec amusement, il ouvrit la lettre et le professeur Dumbledore lança de nouveau le sort qui permettait de t'entendre ce que la lettre disait avec la voix de celui qui avait écrit la lettre :

_-_Ô tu es mon loupinou d'amour à moi. Je t'aime ta Zezette.

_-_Mouarfarfarfarf !!

Tous les élèves et certains professeurs riaient devant neuneunitude de la lettre. Même le sombre professeur de Potions avait envie de rire. Synthia s'exclama :

_-_Ouvre une autre.

_-_Bien.

Il ouvrit une enveloppe de mauvaise qualité et une voix malsaine et mauvaise retentit dans la salle qui devint totalement silencieuse :

_-_Ta peau est-elle toujours aussi douce ? Je me souviens encore de la saveur de ton sang, la tendreté de ta chair quand j'ai enfoncé mes crocs dans ton épaule. J'ai hâte de te retrouver mon petit louveteau. Alors comme cela tu as réussi à contrôler tes transformations, je suis très fier de toi. A la prochaine mon petit génie. Je te retrouverai où que tu ailles.

FG

_-_Fenrir Greyback ! siffla Severus en devenant blême.

_-_Alors c'est lui qui t'a mordu ? demanda Draco à son meilleur ami.

_-_Oui, il m'a fait tellement mal, gémit doucement Harry dans le silence obtenu.

Complètement choqué par cette lettre, il se leva et voulut quitter la Grande Salle, mais il fut arrêté par les professeurs au complet alors que Severus Rogue lançait un sort de silence afin que personne n'entende leur conversation. Dumbledore demanda à Harry :

_-_Harry, tu te souviens de cette attaque ?

_-_Oui. Mais je ne me souviens plus avant que l'ombre m'ait lancé le rayon vert.

_-_Voldemort. Tu te rappelle de ça ?

_-_Oui. Quand le sort qu'il m'a lancé est revenu vers lui, une ombre est partie de lui et je me souviens que... qu'il a dit :« Ô Merlin, pardonnez-moi ! » et puis il a fermé les yeux et il a disparu.

_-_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Severus.

Brusquement un voix encore plus rauque que celle de Harry retentit et les professeurs virent le loup-garou les observer avec un regard plus sombre, plus sauvage. Severus comprit qui leur parlait.

_-_Tsss ! Les humains, ce que vous pouvez être stupides et ignares !

_-_Zen ?

_-_Oui, si Harry peut devenir un loup quand il le veut, je peux parler quand il le faut et là, c'est important. L'ombre qu'a vu Harry était possédée par une autre ombre. Personne ne connaît vraiment son nom. Mais il est là depuis le début de toutes choses. Il est le contraire de la vie et de la mort. Il est le néant et le chaos. Il ne peut posséder qu'un sorcier de onze ans avant qu'il n'arrive dans une école de magie. Durant des années il est en sommeil préparant ses plans et quand le sorcier reçoit son héritage magique alors il se réveille. Il l'a fait pour le fils de Salazar Serpentard et il l'a fait pour Voldemort.

_-_Alors si c'est le cas, l'esprit qui a possédé Voldemort va revenir, il doit être toujours dans les parages. En déduisit Minerva McGonagall.

_-_Peut-être aussi que Tom est toujours vivant, enfin, son esprit est toujours vivant. Tom est un serpentard, il a toujours été rusé et cela ne me surprendrais pas qu'il ait réussi à survivre malgré cet esprit, remarqua Dumbledore.

Voldemort au fond de cet abruti de Quirrel faillit pleurer de joie, mais comme tout bon serpentard qui se respecte, il était méfiant et paranoïaque, alors il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il décida de quitter le cercle de silence afin d'y penser. De ce fait, il n'entendit pas Dumbledore demander à Harry :

_-_Harry ?

_-_Oui, demanda le loup méfiant.

_-_Tu pourrais le retrouver ?

_-_Heu... et bien si j'avais son odeur, oui.

_-_Severus ?

Le professeur de Potions comprit et dévoila à Harry sa marque des ténèbres. Harry se transforma en loup et renifla avec beaucoup d'attention le bras de Severus et détecta trois odeurs, celle de Severus, celle du mal et une dernière pleine de souffrance, de peur et de douleur. Il comprit que cette dernière odeur appartenait à Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il s'imprégna de cette effluve, puis parti en courant afin de retrouver son origine. Le loup partit en courant et gratta misérablement à la porte pour sortir. Tous les professeurs comprirent et le suivirent. Il courut dans les couloirs poursuivit par un chat tigré, un phœnix, une panthère et une ribambelle de professeurs qui voulaient connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Le loup accéléra quand il vit le prof au turban, lui sauta dessus et lui arracha sa coiffe. Puis, il se mit à lécher le deuxième visage. Voldemort grimaçait et poussait des grognements de dégoût. Albus demanda à Severus de retirer Harry et dit à Tom :

_-_Tom. Pardonne-moi. Je suis humain et je ne connais pas tout. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais maltraité.

_-_Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? siffla Tom en se relevant.

_-_Je.. J'aurais tenté de te retirer de cet orphelinat et de t'adopter.

_-_Père célibataire et trop vieux ? Personne ne vous aurait laissé faire, personne ne vous aurait laissé prendre un enfant.

_-_J'aurai tellement voulu faire quelque chose.

_-_Détruisez ce démon.

_-_Avec ton aide Tom, on le fera.

_-_Merci.

_-_Je te le promets Tom, nous le détruirons avec ton aide. Tu es le seul qui le connaisse bien. Tu connais ses faiblesses, tu sais tout de lui.

_-_Je le détruirais comme il m'a détruit. J'en fais le serment, il paiera pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

_-_Nous t'aiderons. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas reprendre ta place de professeur de DCFM en faisant en sorte que personne ne se doute de ta véritable identité. Le Ministère serait ravi de te mettre la main dessus et te donner le baiser du détraqueur.

_-_Mais Quirrel est un abruti ! gémit Tom.

_-_Merci, ça fait plaisir, soupira Quirrel qui commençait aussi à en avoir marre de garder cet esprit acariâtre et mauvais perdant.

_-_Allez courage, il ne vous reste plus qu'un an à tenir.

_-_Mais avec la pierre philosophale... commença Tom.

_-_Il va bien falloir y réfléchir mon petit, lança Dumbledore.

_-_Petit ? J'ai plus de soixante dix ans, s'insurgea Tom.

_-_Ah non. Tu vois, quand le sort t'es revenu en pleine face, tu es mort. Mais tu es réapparu sous la forme d'un esprit. Donc pour moi, tu es un enfant de dix ans et donc que tu le veuilles ou non « JE » t'adopterai quand je trouverai le moyen de te rendre un corps.

_-_Mais...

Le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un couinement peu viril quand le grand et sage Albus Dumbledore lui colla une claque sur les fesses en lui ordonnant d'aller se reposer. Quirrel lança :

_-_C'est lui le responsable et c'est moi qui reçois les claques ?! C'est dégueulasse.

L'esprit et le professeur se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Quirrel en se disputant. Albus avec un sourire lança :

_-_Severus, cela te dis de le remplacer ?

_-_Oh ! Oui alors.

Maintenant que tous savaient que Tom Jedusor était innocent et qu'un être démoniaque se promenait quelque part dans le monde, Albus se tourna vers Harry qui attendait paisiblement qu'on s'intéresse à lui et lui dit :

_-_Harry, Zen, je suis très fier de vous deux. Dix points pour Serpentard. Bien, le repas doit-être terminé. Tu as faim, Harry ?

_-_Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé.

_-_Alors tu retournes dans ta maison, tu cries « les cuisines » et là tu demandes ce que tu veux, expliqua Dumbledore.

_-_Tout ce que je veux ?

_-_Tout ce que tu veux.

_-_Génial !

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Harry se transforma en loup et fila vers sa salle commune. Arrivé devant, il reprit forme humaine et murmura :

_-_Amitié

Le mur s'ouvrit et quand Harry pénétra dans la salle, il fut attrapé par sa soeur qui s'exclama :

_-_Raconte nous tout, Harry.

Alors Harry raconta tout ce qui c'était passé et ce que les professeurs avaient décidé de faire. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait appelé les cuisines et avait ordonné aux elfes de maison d'apporter un bon repas. Quand Harry eut terminé de tout expliquer, il se jeta sur le repas préparé et lui fit un sort. Quand il eut le ventre bien plein, Synthia le prit par la main et lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Harry lui tira la langue, mais alla tout de même dans son dortoir.

Le jeune loup garou pénétra dans le dortoir des premières années, alla se reposer et s'endormit d'un coup. Alors qu'il rêvait bien heureusement de plaine rempli de chocogrenouilles, il vit les friandises être secouées dans tous les sens, puis le sol s'ouvrit et des flammes monstrueuses jaillirent de la terre. Harry voulut s'enfuir, mais un trou se forma sous lui et il tomba dans un gouffre sans fond. Il se réveilla en poussant un hurlement de terreur et se retrouva sur le sol. Quand il fut plus calme, il découvrit que Draco l'attendait avec Blaise et les autres. Harry tentant de reprendre son calme demanda :

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-_Mon cher Harry, je vais t'apprendre à prendre soin de toi, s'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire.

_-_Co... Comment ?

Draco attrapa la main de Harry et le tira vers la salle de bain. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, il se retrouva projeté tout nu sous la douche. Après s'être lavé, Draco lui ordonna de mettre une serviette autour de la taille. Ensuite, Draco le coucha sur le sol, puis s'agenouillant près de lui, il commença d'abord à lui faire un massage avec une crème qui avait des petites billes éliminant ainsi facilement les peaux mortes sur le dos, les jambes, le torses, le ventre, les bras et le visage. Quand ce fut fait, Harry repassa par la case douche, mais avec de l'eau glacé. Le pauvre poussa un hurlement d'horreur qui rameuta Severus qui avait décidé de rapprocher ses appartements des dortoirs des serpentards. Le professeur de Potions fila rejoindre les serpentards de première année et découvrit un loup garou trempé et tremblant. Il demanda :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ?

_-_En fait, Harry ne supporte pas l'eau froide et il n'y a pas mieux pour resserrer les pores de la peau après un bon massage exfoliant. Bien, maintenant, un massage pour tonifier la peau et pour délasser les muscles de notre pauvre petit lycanthrope, s'exclama Draco en poussant Harry à se coucher sur le sol, puis lui fit un massage en en faisant pénétrer une pommade qui décontractait les muscles tendus de Harry qui failli se rendormir. Quand Draco eut terminé de chouchouter Harry, il lui dit :

_-_Bien, maintenant que tu sais quoi faire toutes les semaines.

_-_Toutes les semaines ?

_-_Oui, toutes les semaines. Et tu feras une fois tous les deux jours un masque pour tes cheveux et ton visage.

_-_Pfffuuuu !! soupira Harry.

Après avoir longuement soupiré, Harry alla s'habiller et demanda à Draco :

_-_Je dors depuis combien de temps ?

_-_Tu as fait une sieste de vingt minutes à peine. Les cours de la matinée ont été annulés, donc cet après-midi, nous avons qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie et c'est tout.

_-_D'accord. On a des devoirs à faire ?

_-_Tu veux faire tes devoirs ? demanda Draco avec horreur.

_-_Ben oui, comme cela on aura tout dimanche et samedi pour jouer.

_-_Bonne idée. Bon, en potion on a une dissertation sur le Bézoard et ses caractéristiques. On a rien en métamorphose, en Histoire de la Magie on a heu... cité les figures importantes de la première révoltes des Gobelins, Sortilèges c'est expliquer et décrire le sort Lumos et toutes ses utilisations. En DCFM, le prof nous a demander de citer les créatures des ténèbres du premier groupe et de décrire leurs caractéristiques et enfin en botanique, c'est le filet du diable les moyens de le reconnaître, de s'en défaire et ses caractéristiques. Pffuuu ! Ça va être dur. Toute notre matinée va y passer.

_-_Autant qu'on fasse l'Histoire de la Magie.

Les enfants se mirent donc à faire leurs devoirs. Ils travaillèrent ensemble et eurent terminé très rapidement leurs devoirs d'histoire. Ensuite, ils travaillèrent sur les potions, et se débarrassèrent vite du devoir de Potions grâce aux bons niveaux que certains élèves avaient. Après, ils firent leur devoir de DCFM, puis ils firent le devoir en Botanique et se retrouvèrent avec le plus dur pour eux, le devoir de Sortilège. Cependant, il était déjà l'heure d'aller manger. Draco lança :

_-_On pourra toujours faire notre devoir de sortilège en Histoire de la Magie.

_-_Oui, bonne idée.

Tous les serpentards de première année prirent leurs cours d'Histoire de la Magie ainsi que ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le devoir de Sortilège. Tous quittèrent la salle commune et allèrent rejoindre la Grande Salle. C'est avec un immense sourire que les élèves virent les changements que le directeur avait effectué. Il n'y avait plus quatre tables, mais des centaines de petites tables rondes. Harry tout content alla à une table où se trouvaient Neville et Elyse. Draco, Harry, Synthia, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Théodore s'y installèrent et papotèrent joyeusement. Le directeur en aurait pleuré de joie, les maisons étaient toutes mélangées. Ronald observait avec haine le lycan qui dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Albus sentit une larme de joie dévaler sa joue et il murmura :

_-_Harry a lié Poudlard. Je suis tellement fier de lui.

_-_Albus, ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer, murmura Severus.

_-_Si, je l'ai traité comme une arme alors que c'était un petit garçon innocent. Severus promet moi de me rappeler à l'ordre si je recommence à penser comme je le faisais avant.

_-_Je te le promets, Albus.

_-_Merci.

Le repas fut ponctué de rire et de grands débats entre les étudiants qui pour la première fois discutaient à bâtons rompus se moquant de la maison de son interlocuteur. Le Choipeau dans le bureau du vieux directeur n'eut aucun scrupule à pleurer de joie, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était arrivé, les maisons étaient liées grâce à un lycan. Quand le repas fut terminé, les élèves allèrent à leur différents cours. Les serpentards de première année écoutaient d'une oreille et faisaient leur devoir de sortilège, laissant à Elyse le soin de prendre des notes. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils tentèrent d'écouter le cours, mais personne ne put tenir plus de deux minutes. Harry bailla un peu, puis ferma les yeux et papota avec Zen. Il avait une étrange sensation en lui, comme si une partie de lui allait disparaître et il ne le voulait pas. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus le choix et ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Il se réveilla quand Synthia le secoua. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la suivit. Elyse le regarda avec méfiance et lui dit :

_-_Tu as écouté ?

_-_Non, j'ai fait mon devoir de sortilège. Et il est très complet.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Tu me le montre alors ?

_-_Pas de problème.

_-_Bien, on va aller devant le lac et...

_-_Le lac ?! Pr... près de la forêt ?

_-_Elyse, c'est trop tôt. Harry n'est pas prêt pour sortir à l'extérieur du château, lui dit Draco.

_-_Bon, d'accord. Alors... ça vous dit d'aller chez les gryffondors ? demanda Elyse.

_-_Ce serait avec plaisir petite sœur, s'exclama Draco ravi.

Les serpentards suivirent donc Elyse jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et elle murmura :

_-_Fortuna Major.

Le portrait s'ouvrit et les serpentards arrivèrent dans une salle commune rouge et or rempli de lions qui jacassaient comme des pies. Ils allèrent dans un coin assez calme, puis Harry montra fièrement à sa future femme son devoir de sortilèges. Quand elle l'eut corrigé, elle se retrouva à faire la même chose avec les devoirs des autres. Elle aida surtout Crabbe et Goyle qui avaient des problèmes pour comprendre. Les jeunes élèves papotèrent joyeusement et révisèrent afin d'aider Gregory et Vincent. Harry se leva d'un bond et s'exclama :

_-_J'ai une idée. Je reviens.

Le lycan fila seul hors de la Salle Commune, se transforma en loup et galopa jusque dans les cachots. Chez les gryffondors, Synthia pleurait de joie en disant :

_-_Il est sorti tout seul, il n'a presque plus besoin de moi. Je suis tellement fière de lui.

_-_Oui, mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est pas totalement prêt à vivre sa vie comme nous. Il va de temps à autre avoir des crises de paniques, des retours en arrière, mais nous serons là pour lui. Ses véritables amis seront là pour lui. Je sais que les autres vont le laisser tomber quand il en aura le plus besoin, mais nous devrons être là pour lui.

_-_Tu as raison, la célébrité n'est pas la meilleur chose pour lui. Il n'est pas encore prêt. Je me demande ce qu'il est allé chercher.

Dans les cachots de Poudlard, Severus eut la surprise d'entendre un animal gratter à la porte de ses appartements. Il ouvrit la porte et vit un loup noir le regarder avec espérance. Étonné, il entrouvrit la porte et le loup pénétra tranquillement dans la pièce, puis dans un enfer de craquements écœurants, Harry se tint devant lui et lui dit :

_-_Professeur, est-ce que vous avez de la potion d'intelligence ?

_-_Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin, monsieur Potter.

_-_Ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est pour Crabbe et Goyle.

_-_Vous savez que cela ne dure que trois heures et qu'après ils redeviendront comme avant.

_-_Oui, sauf si on rajoute du sang qui a été donné par une licorne consentante et des larmes de Phénix elles aussi donné par un phénix consentant.

_-_Je peux avoir des larmes de Phénix, mais pas de licorne.

_-_Si, Elyse. Sa forme animagus est une licorne. On peut lui demander et puis ces deux ingrédients se mettent dans une potion vieille de trois jours minimum.

_-_Vous l'avez testé sur qui ?

_-_Un ver de terre. Moony s'est fait moquer par Papa et Padfoot quand il s'est fait battre aux échecs par un ver de terre.

_-_Bien. Nous allons essayer.

Il prit deux fioles de potion d'intelligence et tous les deux sortirent des appartements. Ils se transformèrent et croisèrent Albus qui poursuivait Quirrel à l'air terrorisé. Ils continuèrent leur course se demandant quand même ce qu'il se passait. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur et Severus prononça le mot de passe (_Mon bouchon_). Tous les deux entèrent dans le bureau d'Albus et Severus demanda à Fumseck s'il voulait bien lui donner des larmes. Le phénix chanta joyeusement et se mit à pleurer dans une petite fiole. Harry tout joyeux serra l'oiseau contre lui et lui embrassa la tête. L'animal frotta tendrement sa noble tête contre celle du lycan, puis chanta de nouveau quand il fut libéré de l'étreinte du garçon. Il s'envola puis se posa sur son perchoir et les poussa à repartir en chantant. Les deux serpentards saluèrent une nouvelle fois l'oiseau, puis quittèrent le bureau et repartir pour la salle commune des rouge et or. Grâce à des dizaines de raccourcis, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle commune de Gryffondor et ils reprirent forme humaine. Harry prononça le mot de passe et pénétra chez les lions. Tous observèrent avec stupéfaction le professeur de Potions qui suivait le loup-garou. Devant toute la foule, Harry se tourna vers Elyse et lui demanda :

_-_Elyse, on aurait besoin de sang de licorne donnée par une licorne consentante. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

La fillette se leva, se transforma en licorne puis s'écorcha la jambe d'un coup de corne et fit couler son sang argenté dans une petite fiole. Quand il y eut assez de sang, le professeur lança un sort qui la soigna sans problème. La fillette reprit forme humaine et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Harry prit les deux fioles de potion d'intelligence et y incorpora le sang de licorne et les larmes de phénix. Tous virent la potion passer de marron pas très appétissant en une potion verte translucide. Il mit les fioles près du feu, afin de les réchauffer, puis quand elles commencèrent à fumer, il les donna à Crabbe et Goyle. Les deux serpentards le regardaient avec stupéfaction, puis burent les potions. Brusquement, ils comprirent tout ce que leurs amis leur avaient dit. Ils regardèrent Harry avec joie et l'entraînèrent dans une étreinte écrasante. Ils ne seraient plus les cancres, les imbéciles heureux qui n'avaient rien dans la tête. Ils étaient enfin intelligents. Harry avec un sourire leur dit :

_-_Maintenant, vous avez l'intelligence d'un enfant de onze ans. Alors vous allez devoir travailler dur pour que votre intelligence grandisse en même temps que vous. Je vous aiderai. Ce sont des exercices créés par les moldus pour augmenter l'intelligence. Vous devrez travailler tous les jours durant trois semaines, car les effets de la potion ne durent que trois semaines. Cependant en ayant travaillé votre intelligence, vous aurez développé la vôtre sans aide, donc ce qui a été travaillé restera. Vous avez compris?

_-_Oui, on a tout compris et on va commencer maintenant.

_-_Je vais demander à mes par... J'oubliais que les Granger n'étaient pas mes parents. Comment va-t-on faire ?

_-_Heu... je peux peut-être vous aider, dit une troisième année de Gryffondor qui était une née moldu.

_-_Tu ferais ça ? Oh, merci, c'est vraiment très gentil.

_-_Je vais le demander ce soir, je recevrai la réponse au courant de la semaine.

_-_Merci, merci pour tout, s'exclama Harry fou de joie.

_-_Pour l'instant, nous allons vous faire réviser tous les cours depuis le début de l'année, ce sera déjà ça qu'il vous restera, décida Elyse avec autorité.

-D'accord, s'exclamèrent les deux garçons à cent pour cent d'accord.

Le professeur Rogue s'assit dans un coin et écrivit ce qu'il avait vu et les proportions des ingrédients à rajouter ainsi que le fait qu'un animagus licorne avait les mêmes propriétés que l'animal. Durant tout le reste de la journée, personne ne fit attention à Ronald qui regardait avec une haine surnaturelle les serpentards et leurs amis. Il les haïssait tellement, ils avaient l'argent, la gloire tout et lui n'avait rien.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Quand l'heure de manger arriva, les élèves allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour manger, cependant alors que Harry s'installait à une table, des centaines de hiboux apparurent et délestèrent leur fardeau sur le pauvre lycan qui se retrouva sous une montagne de lettre. Les serpentards se moquèrent gentiment du loup qui grognait après eux, puis Harry demanda :

_-_Je suis vraiment obligé de les ouvrir ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Zut !

En bougonnant, Harry ouvrit une lettre et découvrit une lettre d'amour sulfureuse qui le fit devenir écarlate, après avoir lu la lettre, il la déposa, puis en lut une autre du même acabit, puis une autre et encore une, il y en avait tellement qu'un élève de Poufsouffle eut pitié de lui et prit un gros paquet qu'il se mit à lire, les autres élèves faisant la même chose et certains tombèrent sur des écrits pornographiques qui ne laissaient place à aucune imagination. Rapidement les lettres furent lues et il n'en restait plus que deux d'aspect officiel. Harry ouvrit la première et devint totalement blême. Synthia lui demanda :

_-_P'tit loup, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Ils disent que je mens et que je suis un danger pour les autres alors je dois être marqué comme un animal.

_-_Mais c'est dégueulasse.

Les élèves étaient écœurés, car Harry leur avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas dangereux, mais le ministère voulait se débarrasser de lui, car il pouvait permettre de changer beaucoup trop de chose. En tremblant, il ouvrit la deuxième et appris que le jugement contre Ron était le lendemain et qu'il devait aller au ministère la veille pour être marqué, de toute façon, il serait marqué. Harry pleurait doucement, il ne voulait pas partir de Poudlard. Les élèves de Serpentard étaient fous de rage, personne n'allaient faire quoique se soit à leur mascotte. Devant tout le monde, Synthia sortit son miroir et s'exclama :

_-_James Potter !

La voix de James s'éleva dans le silence :

_-_Ma puce, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il se passe que Fudge vient de prouver l'étendu infinie de sa débilité, il a dit que Harry mentait et qu'il ne se transformait que durant la pleine lune et pas les autres jours. Qu'il était donc un danger pour la population et qu'il devait être marqué puis renvoyé de Poudlard.

_-_QUOI !! Oh! Ce salopard de ministre de merde va voir ce qu'il en coûte de se mettre les Potter à dos. Tu diras à Harry de se transformer en loup et de rester sous cette forme et...

Avant que James puisse continuer, la porte s'ouvrit et quatre aurors apparurent baguettes au poing filant droit sur Harry. L'enfant paniqua totalement, se transforma et fuit en piaillant de terreur. Les aurors le poursuivirent dans toute la Grande Salle. Toute l'école vit avec stupeur des sorciers très nerveux poursuivre un loup affolé qui tentait de se cacher dans les coins de la pièce. Draco Malefoy les regarda avec mépris et siffla :

_-_Alors, on a peur du grand léchant loup.

Tous les serpentards éclatèrent de rire, se moquant ouvertement des membres du ministère de la magie. Le chef de la troupe observa avec curiosité le loup qui grelottait de terreur. Il regarda par les fenêtres et vit que la lune était levée. Fronçant des sourcils, il dit en regardant ses hommes :

_-_La lune est levée. Si ce jeune garçon était vraiment un loup-garou, il tenterait de nous mordre hors, ce n'est pas le cas.

_-_Mais alors ?

_-_J'ai entendu parler de ça, quand un loup-garou a une maîtrise parfaite de sa magie, il ne fait qu'un avec elle, alors il n'est plus un loup-garou, mais devint un animagus spontané. Le dernier en date, c'était, d'après les archives, Godric Gryffondor.

Un des aurors s'approcha de Harry qui était dans un coin de la pièce à l'opposé de la table des professeurs, s'accroupit devant lui et lui dit :

_-_Alors comme cela tu t'es transformé en animagus. Tu sais que c'est rare, seuls les sorciers les plus puissants le peuvent. Alors que dis-tu de cela ?

_-_KAIIIII !!

Devant les aurors stupéfait et les professeurs furieux de ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce pauvre gamin, le loup déguerpit et se cacha sous la table des professeurs. Les témoins du drame virent deux yeux verts regarder avec ressentiment et peur les aurors. Le chef des aurors s'approcha de la table et cria :

_-_PAN !!

Les yeux disparurent et une petite rivière jaune serpenta tranquillement vers lui. Il allait s'approcher un peu plus quand une voix froide lança :

_-_Evanesco !

Il leva les yeux et vit Severus Rogue se relever avec une boule de poils tétanisée de terreur dans ses bras. L'ancien mangemort lança un regard polaire vers les aurors et siffla avec le ton qui terrifiait les élèves de Poudlard :

_-_Cet enfant a peur de son ombre et vous croyez qu'il sera dangereux pour les autres ? Mais regardez-le, vous lui faites peur. S'il était vraiment un loup-garou, Nous serions tous face à un monstre sanguinaire qui tenterait de tous nous tuer. Vous ne savez pas le temps qu'il a fallu aux Potter pour pouvoir simplement le prendre dans leur bras, je ne vous permettrai pas de briser cet enfant pour un ministre obtus et incompétent.

_-_Il est dangereux !

_-_Vous le trouvez dangereux vous ? Miss Potter ?

_-_Oui professeur ?

_-_Harry se transforme-t-il à la pleine lune ?

_-_Oui, car il adore hurler à la pleine lune. Mais l'année dernière, il n'a pas pu se transformer.

_-_Pourquoi ? demanda l'un des aurors.

_-_Parce qu'il a cassé le vase que papa avait offert à maman et il a été puni. Interdiction de se transformer pendant deux semaines.

Une série de craquements horribles résonna et ce fut un enfant de onze ans qui s'exclama outré :

_-_C'était même pas moi, c'était Zen. Moi je ne voulais pas le casser.

_-_Donc Harry a été puni ?

_-_Non, C'est Zen, il n'a pas eu le droit de se transformer durant deux semaines. Harry et papa ont réparé le vase, puis ils sont allés s'amuser à la fête foraine.

Les aurors observèrent l'enfant qui se retransforma et cacha son museau sous le bras de Severus. Le chef des aurors s'approcha du loup et lui fit une prise de sang. Il lança un sort dessus et poussa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le taux de magicocytes. Normalement un sorcier moyen avait un pourcentage de quarante pour cent, Albus Dumbledore frôlait les soixante pour cent et le gamin avait un pourcentage incalculable. C'était comme s'il n'était fait que de magie, mais ce n'était pas possible. Il eut un doute et demanda au gamin :

_-_Petit, pourrais-tu reprendre forme humaine ?

Le loup se blottit un peu plus contre Severus. Le professeur de Potions comprenant ce que le sorcier voulait lui dit :

_-_Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais reprendre forme humaine ? S'il tente quoi que se soit, ils seront face aux sorciers les plus puissants du monde et on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

Les aurors déglutirent, très nerveux, en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient face à Albus Dumbledore et que ce dernier n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur. Harry faisant confiance à Severus reprit forme humaine, puis lança un regard méfiant vers les aurors. Le chef des aurors fit une autre prise de sang à Harry, refit le test et poussa un cri de stupeur et lisant le résultat. Albus se leva, s'approcha de l'auror et lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Il a un taux de 99,99 pour cent de magicocytes. C'est impossible, c'est comme s'il n'était fait que de magie.

_-_Le sort que Voldemort lui a lancé a poussé sa magie au maximum, donc ses pouvoirs se sont réveillés plus tôt que d'habitude. Additionnez cela à la morsure de loup-garou et au fait qu'il ait totalement accepté la lycanthropie, la voyant comme une amie, fait que Harry n'est que magie.

_-_Ça veut dire quoi ?

_-_Ça veut dire que Harry Potter est le sorcier le plus puissant du Monde Magique depuis sa création. Le seul qui aurait une chance de le vaincre serait Voldemort, donc Harry est celui qui doit le détruire. Cependant, il ne sera pas seul et le monde sorcier devra aussi se battre et ne pas se cacher derrière un enfant. Si le monde sorcier ne le veut pas, alors Harry non plus.

Pendant que les sorciers discutaient de Harry, ce dernier s'était enfui afin de se cacher dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Quand les adultes se rendirent compte de sa disparition, ils haussèrent les épaules, car ils avaient les réponses à leur question, Harry Potter n'était pas un danger pour le monde magique, mais le monde magique était un danger pour lui. En fait, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, mais fuirait plutôt devant la mouche. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la preuve que Harry n'était en aucun cas responsable de l'attaque, ils repartirent. Cependant le chef leur donna l'ordre de rentrer chez eux et de ne parler à personne de l'affaire afin que la justice soit faite.

Maintenant que l'affaire était close, les serpentards sortirent précipitamment de la Grande Salle et filèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Ils recherchèrent partout Harry, mais il était introuvable. Il avait dû s'enfuir complètement terrorisé par ce qu'il s'était passé. Draco alla dans son dortoir et ouvrit son armoire pour se changer pour la nuit quand il vit caché dans ses vêtements une grosse boule noire tremblante qui le regardait avec des yeux verts luisant de peur. Draco soupira de soulagement et lui dit :

_-_Harry, si tu veux dormir avec moi il n'y a pas de problè...

Le loup jaillit de l'armoire et se cacha sous les draps de Draco. Le jeune garçon alla prendre sa douche, puis descendit dans la Salle Commune et dit :

_-_J'ai retrouvé Harry, il s'était caché dans mon armoire et là il est caché sous mes draps.

_-_Merci, Draco. Je me sens plus soulager. Tu feras une caresse à Harry pour moi enfin, sauf s'il a repris forme humaine.

_-_Pas de problème.

Le Serpentard retourna dans son dortoir et vit une boule dans son lit qui tremblotait. Draco se coucha, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis qui avaient surveillé et protégé Harry, puis caressa doucement la douce fourrure de son ami et futur beau-frère. La nuit fut calme, car le loup s'était rapidement endormit mais ne reprit pas une fois sa forme humaine. Il dormait si bien qu'il ne se réveilla pas quand Draco leva et se prépara pour sortir. Il réveilla Harry qui se pelotonna un peu plus au fond du lit. Draco soupira lourdement puis quitta le dortoir et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Quand il y arriva, il découvrit ses parents qui chouchoutaient leur fille, les Londubas et les Potter qui cajolaient leur fille. Quand Synthia vit Draco sans son frère, elle lui demanda :

_-_Où est Harry ?

_-_Dans mon lit, tremblant de terreur.

Les Potter allèrent dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et de là, dans le dortoir des premiers années. Lily sentit une larme dévaler le long de sa joue quand elle vit la boule qui tremblotait. James murmura :

_-_Harry, mon ange ? C'est papa.

Ils virent un museau noir sortir de sous les couvertures et un œil vert observer les nouveaux venus pour être sûr que ce n'était pas des aurors assoiffés de sang. James et Lily s'assirent sur le lit de Draco et cajolèrent tendrement Harry comme ils l'avaient fait durant plus de huit ans. Le loup sortit totalement de sa protection et déposa sa tête sur les genoux de Lily et gronda doucement au rythme des caresses. James tenta de pousser Harry à reprendre forme humaine, mais en vain. Il ne voulait rien savoir. De guerre lasse, James prit le loup dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la Grande Salle suivit par Lily et Synthia. Le procès avait lieu à dix heure et il était déjà neuf heure trente. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les Malefoy soupirèrent en voyant Harry qui se cachait sous sa forme animal. Lucius comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry était la mascotte des serpentards, il était vraiment peureux, mais bon, avec le passif qu'il avait, c'était compréhensible. Lucius eut un grand sourire quand il vit l'air de sa femme, Narcissa était véritablement tombée amoureuse de son futur gendre, il était tellement mignon.

Les trois familles se tournèrent vers les portes de la Grande Salle quand ces dernières s'ouvrirent sur Arthur et Molly Weasley. Les deux roux allèrent rejoindre leur fils. Ronald commençait à se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actions et il avait de plus en plus peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il avait toutes les chances de se faire renvoyer. Il était plus pâle qu'un mort et priait Merlin que les plaintes soient abandonnées. Les premiers à partir furent les Potter afin de permettre à Harry de se calmer. Le pauvre loup s'évanouit quand les Potter prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller dans le hall du ministère. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le l'ascenseur, Lily vit que son fils était flasque dans les bras de son père. Elle demanda à son époux :

_-_Comment va Harry ?

_-_Il est tombé dans les pommes. Saletés d'aurors, tout notre travail est à refaire.

_-_Mais maintenant il a une bonne base, il sait à qui il peut faire confiance. C'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant, remarqua Lily qui cajolait tendrement son fils.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la salle où se tiendrait le procès et s'assirent derrière la place de leur avocat. Là ils placèrent Harry afin qu'il soit sur leurs genoux. La famille eut un sourire en sentant le loup « ronronner » de plaisir sous les douces caresses de sa meute. Vingt minutes plus tard, les Londubas et les Malefoy arrivèrent et Draco ainsi qu'Elyse se précipitèrent vers les Potter. Elyse demanda :

_-_Comment va-t-il ?

_-_Mieux, mais il n'est pas prêt à reprendre forme humaine. Mais le fait qu'il soit transformé en loup va être un plus pour lui, car nous sommes en plein jour et cela va prouver qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour le monde sorcier. Cependant, il faudrait quand même qu'il soit réveillé pour que le Magenmagot voie qu'il est inoffensif.

_-_J'y vais.

Synthia commença à caresser Harry tout en le secouant doucement et l'appelant :

_-_Harry, p'tit loup. Réveille-toi.

Au bout de cinq minutes de chouchoutage, Harry leva la tête et regarda avec étonnement sa sœur. Synthia lui dit :

_-_Reste éveillé, et surtout reste sous ta forme de loup.

Le loup poussa un gémissement et reposa sa noble tête sur les genoux de son père, soupirant de plaisir en sentant les douces mains de ses parents sur son dos. Après encore dix minutes de calme, la foule apparut mené par les Weasley. Ils étaient immédiatement suivis par Dolorès Ombrage et les membres du Magenmagot. Tous observaient avec curiosité le loup qui avait décidé de terminé sa nuit convenablement pelotonné dans les bras de son père. Albus Dumbledore fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de la famille Potter et leur demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il avec Harry ?

Les parents se méfiaient toujours d'Albus malgré ce qu'avait dit Synthia. Le vieux sorcier avait fait machine arrière et avait décidé de cesser de forcer le destin, de laisser à Harry le choix de combattre ou non. Si Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance, il ne le fuyait pas non plus, preuve que le sorcier était enfin honnête. Le sorcier eut l'air moins inquiet et alla s'installer à sa place. Les protagonistes du procès étaient tous présent, il ne manquait plus que le ministre de la magie qui arriva avec cinq minutes de retard. Il regarda avec orgueil la foule et poussa un hurlement en voyant Harry :

_-_AAAAAAHHHHH !! UN LOUP-GAROU !!

Le cri réveilla en sursaut Harry qui poussa un cri de terreur et fila se cacher dans un coin de la salle. Toute la foule observa avec curiosité la boule de poils qui tremblotait. D'un regard, Albus ordonna au ministre de s'asseoir. Maintenant que tout le monde était là, le greffier du Magenmagot s'exclama :

_-_Affaire numéro 29-j-2-j-34, les familles Potter, Malefoy et Londubas contre Ronald Weasley. Premier chef d'accusation, voie de fait sur les personnes de Neville Londubas, Synthia Potter et Harry Potter, deuxième chef d'accusation, mise en danger d'autrui. Le tribunal sera présidé par Albus Dumbledore.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

_-Affaire numéro 29-j-2-j-34, les familles Potter, Malefoy et Londubas contre Ronald Weasley. Premier chef d'accusation, voie de fait sur les personnes de Neville Londubas, Synthia Potter et Harry Potter, deuxième chef d'accusation, mise en danger d'autrui. Le tribunal sera présidé par Albus Dumbledore. _

Albus se tourna vers Ron qui était livide et lui demanda :

_-_Monsieur Weasley, que plaidez-vous ?

_-_N... Non coupable, monsieur.

L'avocat de Ronald commis d'office se leva et s'exclama :

-Harry Potter est un loup-garou et il a tenté de tuer mon client. Ce dernier n'a fait que se défendre contre un animal dangereux.

Tous les regards passèrent de l'avocat à la boule de poils qui tremblait tranquillement dans son coin. Il y eut quelques ricanements devant la réelle « agressivité » du... monstre. Lucius s'exclama :

-Objection, monsieur le juge, simple préjugé. Je demande à la barre l'auror Cutty.

Le chef des aurors qui avaient terrifié Harry s'assit à la barre des témoins et Lucius demanda :

_-_Auror Cutty, vous êtes allés à Poudlard afin de procéder à la vérification de la dangerosité de Harry Potter.

_-_Oui.

_-_Qu'avez-vous marqué dans votre rapport ?

_-_Hier à dix neuf heures quarante cinq, alors que la lune était levée depuis vingt cinq minutes, mes hommes et moi-même sommes allés à Poudlard afin de marquer Harry Potter comme loup-garou en cas de lycanthropie manifeste. Là, nous avons découvert que l'enfant n'était pas un danger pour le monde magique, mais que le monde magique était un danger pour l'enfant. De plus, Harry James Potter n'est pas un loup-garou.

_-_Mais qu'est-il alors ? demanda Lucius.

_-_Harry James Potter est un animagus spontané.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Cet enfant a réussi à onze ans à effectuer ce que Godric Gryffondor a mis quarante ans à faire, il a transformé sa lycanthropie en animagus. De plus, nous avons fait un test sur la magie de l'enfant et il s'avère que sous sa forme habituelle, son taux de magicocytes atteint un pourcentage de 99,9 pour cent, tandis que sous sa forme animal son taux est incalculable, preuve s'il n'en faut que l'enfant est composé presque exclusivement de magie. Harry James Potter est la représentation physique de la Magie.

Le silence dans la salle fut incroyable, tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre était les petits couinements de Harry qui tentait de se cacher dans un trou de souris, mais en vain. James n'en pouvait plus, il se leva et s'agenouilla près de son fils. Harry leva la tête vers son père et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer tout à son aise. Il était repartit huit ans en arrière, tout leur travail était détruit. Lily, Synthia et James en pleuraient de rage. James se rassit à sa place en serrant le loup contre lui, quand Dolorès Ombrage se réveilla et s'exclama méprisante :

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est qu'une bête.

Tous virent le loup se tendre et dans une série de craquements le loup redevint enfant et Harry hurla en larmes et furieux :

_-_Si je suis une bête, vous êtes un vieux crapaud puant et bouffi !!

James, Lily et Synthia étaient fous de joie, leur travail n'était pas tout à fait détruit et même, Harry avait passé un cap, il venait de se rebeller devant un adulte, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cinq minutes auparavant. Dolorès se tourna vers Harry et cria folle de rage :

_-_JE VAIS TE DIRE SALE CRÔA ?!

Tous se tournèrent vers la femme et virent avec horreur que sa peau devenait gluante et pustuleuse comme celle d'un batracien. Ses yeux devenaient plus globuleux et elle se mit à gonfler. En fait elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un gros crapaud. Au bout de quelques secondes, c'est un crapaud d'un mètre de haut qui était assis à la place de Dolorès Ombrage. Tout le Magenmagot observait avec stupéfaction et peur le gros crapaud qui commença à exhaler une odeur nauséabonde. Ce que Harry avait dit était arrivé, Ombrage était devenu un crapaud puant et bouffi. En voyant cela la plus part des sorciers devinrent blêmes, car la magie obéissait totalement à Harry. Ce dernier rouge d'une juste colère s'écria d'une voix légèrement plus rauque et plus sauvage :

_-_Vous êtes tous plus méprisables les uns que les autres. Vous êtes des monstres. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être des sorciers, vous mériteriez tous de perdre votre magie pour votre intolérance.

Le Ministre et ceux qui pensaient comme lui s'affolèrent, ils ne voulaient pas devenir des cracmols. Albus pour calmer les choses demanda :

_-_Que doit-on faire pour ne pas perdre notre magie, Zen ?

_-_Être tolérant et comprendre une fois pour toute que vous ne contrôlez pas la magie, c'est la magie qui vous contrôle. Vous devez abroger toutes les lois discriminatoires et faire en sorte que les sorciers et les êtres dotés de magie soient libres et égaux en droits.

Alors que les membres du Magenmagot discutaient de ça, le Ministre qui ne voulait justement pas ça, se leva d'un bond et cracha :

_-_C'est hors de question. Et pourquoi nous sorciers nous devrions écouter un monstre dans son genre !

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois et tous virent l'enfant devenir cramoisie sous la fureur qui le possédait. Albus secoua la tête devant la stupidité de Fudge, il était en train de se mettre la magie à dos là, car ce n'était pas Harry qui parlait, mais bien Zen. Les sorciers qui comprenaient la colère de la magie, sentaient que Fudge allait en prendre pour son grade. Et en effet, Zen siffla :

_-_Je vous condamne à révéler au monde ce que vous avez fait.

Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à l'enfant de se taire mais au lieu de dire ce qu'il voulait, il s'exclama :

_-_J'ai détourné deux millions de gallions depuis mon accession à la tête du Ministère que je réserve au maître.

_-_Fudge, êtes-vous un mangemort ? demanda Dumbledore qui ne pouvait pas le croire.

_-_Oui, je n'ai pas été marqué, mais je suis un mangemort dans l'âme. Quand mon maître reviendra, tous nous détruirons les moldus et les créatures magiques.

_-_Qui sont des mangemorts ? demanda Amélia Bones.

Le futur ex-ministre cita une liste de noms qui affola les sorciers honnêtes, car la moitié du magenmagot était concerné... en fait, cela représentait au moins le tiers du Ministère et à des postes importants. Fudge se tourna vers Lucius et cracha :

_-_Sale traître, tu as vendu notre maître à ses ennemis. Nous te tuerons.

_-_Et comment ? Tu vas passer ta vie à Azkaban, rétorqua froidement l'ancien mangemort.

_-_Non ! NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !!

Fudge était devenu complètement fou et il fallut le sort d'entrave d'un auror pour le calmer. Dumbledore se tourna vers l'ancien ministre et dit un discours qui pardonna toutes diverses bourdes :

_-_Cornelius, grâce à Harry j'ai découvert que la survie du plus grand nombre ne vaut pas le sacrifice d'un seul. Car c'est ce dernier qui peut sauver le monde. J'ai découvert que je n'avais pas à forcer le destin, car il apparaît quand le temps est venu et pas avant. Dans mon orgueil et ma stupidité, j'ai perdu des amis, ma famille et si j'avais obéis à mon coeur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Alors sachez Cornelius que mon coeur, ma magie me disent de faire ce que Harry demande. Je serais donc parmi les premiers à dire qu'il faut tout faire pour que le monde sorcier... pardon, que le monde magique soit uni. Qu'on ne parle plus de créatures magiques, mais d'êtres dotés de magie ou si on veut faire plus court d'Êtres Magiques. Je suis derrière Harry quand il dit que les êtres magiques doivent être libre et égaux en droit. Les moldus ont cela, c'est ce que l'on appelle l'O.N.U, l'Organisation des Nations Unies. Nous devons avoir la même chose, que tous les êtres magiques aient un représentant et que les sorciers aient un et un seul représentant. C'est une bonne idée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

James, Lily, Lucius et Narcissa le regardèrent et lui répondirent :

_-_C'est une excellente idée.

_-_Je refuse d'accepter cela, hurla Fudge qui avait toujours la faculté de parler.

_-_Mais mon cher, vous n'êtes plus ministre à partir du moment où vous avez reconnu être un mangemort. Vous avez perdu votre poste de Ministre de la Magie. Aurors, veuillez interpeller immédiatement tous ceux incriminés par l'ancien ministre, je vous prie.

Les aurors capturèrent rapidement les mangemorts qui ne pouvaient transplaner et les envoyèrent immédiatement dans les geôles du Ministère. Le nombre de membres du Magenmagot avait sacrément réduit. Dans le ministère, les aurors et les langues de plomb qui n'étaient que peu touchés faisaient la chasse aux mangemorts. Dans la salle du procès où tout ce bordel avait commencé, Amélia Bones s'exclama :

_-_Je crois que nous allons pouvoir chercher un nouveau Ministre. Mais nous avons d'autre chose à penser. Nous étions là pour une plainte à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley pour voie de fait.

Les Weasley qui avaient pensé être sauvés, soupirèrent en comprenant que rien ne pourrait les sortir de cette panade. Le ballet des témoins commença apportant aux membres du Magenmagot tous les détails sur l'histoire. A la fin de la journée, le tribunal savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Mais au moment de rendre le jugement Albus dit :

_-_En tant que directeur de Poudlard, il y a conflit d'intérêt. Je ne peux donc pas juger de façon objective cette affaire.

Harry se tourna vers ses parents et leur demanda de sa voix rauque caractéristique :

_-_Papa, pourquoi il a dis ça ?

_-_Car il connaît personnellement les victimes et il ne pourrait pas être impartiale dans ses décisions, expliqua gentiment James qui serrait toujours son fils contre lui.

Les membres du Magenmagot quittèrent la salle afin de délibérer. Alors que Ombrage croassait de colère, Albus réfléchissait à cette idée de Nations Unies, pourquoi pas la nommer l'Organisation des Nations Magiques Unies. C'était une bonne idée. Lucius et Narcissa chouchoutaient leurs enfants se moquant royalement que d'autres personnes puissent les voir. Enfin leur famille était unie. La seule chose qu'ils regrettaient c'est que les vacances soient aussi éloignées. Ils voulaient pouvoir apprendre à connaître leur fille, l'aimer comme elle le devait être comme elle aurait dû toujours l'être. Presque vingt minutes plus tard, le tribunal revint avec sa décision. Harry était resté tout le temps sous sa forme humaine, un miracle sachant le nombre de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Amélia Bones donna le papier à Albus qui demanda à tous de se lever. Harry se tint caché derrière ses parents et sa soeur. Albus lut les résultats du délibéré, puis rendit le papier à Amélia qui déclara :

_-_Aujourd'hui est l'aube d'une nouvelle justice et un nouveau monde. Un monde de tolérance et de paix entre tous les êtres dotés de magie. Cette court a pour devoir de statuer avec impartialité une affaire qui sera à la base de la nouvelle justice. Il y a encore quelques heures, dans un procès entre un être magique et un sorcier, le sorcier même bourreau était considéré comme innocent et l'être magique pourtant victime comme coupable. C'est pour cela qu'en notre âme et conscience, nous déclarons l'accusé Ronald Billius Weasley coupable de voie de fait et mise en danger d'autrui. Étant encore mineur, il n'ira pas à Azkaban. Nous avons décidé de l'exclure de Poudlard et de l'inscrire à Dumstrang école qui prône l'égalité de la manière forte. A la vision des problèmes d'argent de la famille Weasley, nous ne les condamnerons pas verser une amende qu'ils ne pourront pas payer. J'espère que cela vous prouvera, monsieur Weasley, qu'on ne joue pas avec la justice. La séance est levée.

Le claquement du marteau sur la table réveilla Ron. Alors que les membres du Magenmagot commençaient à partir, Ron se mit à trembler, puis devint rouge de colère et se tournant vers Harry, il se jeta sur lui tous poings serrés. Harry poussa un couinement, se transforma en loup et se cacha sous la robe d'Amélia qui sentit les tremblements de la boule de poils. La directrice du département de la justice magique se tint raide et dit à qui de droit :

_-_Rappelez-moi, qui disait qu'il était un danger ?

De nombreux sorciers pouffèrent de rire surtout qu'une queue de loup sortait de dessous la robe de la directrice. Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus un seul auror, ils étaient tous partis à la chasse au mangemort. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls face à un étudiant boutonneux en pleine crise d'adolescence. Ron se tourna vers Amélia, mais Neville se plaça devant lui et siffla, faisant la fierté de ses parents :

_-_Weasley, tu ne crois pas avoir fait suffisamment parler de toi ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable, tu penses qu'on peut respecter un nul dans ton genre ? Tu n'auras gagné que le mépris et la haine. Alors cesse d'ennuyer les braves gens et prépare-toi à un bel hiver. D'après ce que je sais, il ne fait chaud que durant deux mois à Dumstrang. Couvre-toi bien. Tu vas en avoir besoin. Harry, tu viens ?

Le loup jaillit hors de la robe d'Amélia et se cacha sous celle de Neville, puis fila sous celle de sa mère et ne voulut plus en bouger. Ron eut l'air d'avoir vraiment pété un câble, car il se jeta sur Neville pour lui faire la tête au carré, mais il fut cueillit par un sort d'entrave lancé de main de maître par Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier se tourna royalement vers les Weasley et lança froidement :

_-_Vous devriez vraiment tenir votre fils en laisse. Narcissa, les enfants ? Venez, nous partons.

Les trois familles partirent, laissant Molly et Arthur rouges de honte devant la conduite de leur fils cadet. Il n'avait jamais été comme cela avant, il était un enfant joueur et adorable. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'il devienne comme cela ? Les Weasley étaient tellement plongés dans leurs pensées qu'ils ne virent pas qu'il n'y avait plus personne, qu'ils étaient seuls. C'est quand une grosse malle apparut dans un pop sonore qu'ils firent attention à leur environnement. Ils regardèrent la malle et virent dessus un mot écrit par Igor Karkaroff :

_-Le voyage jusqu'à Dumstrang est à votre charge. Les frais de scolarité ont été payés par Albus Dumbledore._

Cela allait leur coûter une fortune. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ils ne pourraient pas inscrire leur fille à Poudlard et payer les frais d'inscription des jumeaux et de Percy. Arthur libéra Ron du sortilège et Molly le gifla avec une force incroyable et hurla :

_-_Comment as-tu osé faire cela ? Comment ? Grâce à tes exploits, Ginny ne pourra jamais aller à Poudlard, Percy et les jumeaux ne pourront pas continuer l'école. J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Tu as brisé la vie de tes frères et de ta soeur.

Ron se tenait la tête baissée, des larmes de colère et de douleur coulaient le long de ses joues, il haïssait tellement ce salopard de loup-garou qu'il serait capable de le tuer.

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Loin de là, devant les portes de Poudlard, la victime de ces imprécations s'accrocha comme une sangsue à son père et lui remarqua :

_-_Papa, maman, vous avez vu, le directeur était vrai. Il n'a pas menti. Il change.

_-_Oui mon ange. Il apprend de ses erreurs, c'est un signe de sagesse et d'humilité. Il se libère de son orgueil et c'est bien, murmura doucement Lily en regardant son fils avec fierté.

Quand ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le château, ils croisèrent Severus et ils purent voir dans les yeux de leur nouvel ami un énorme soulagement. Harry descendit enfin des bras de son père tandis que Severus se retrouvait serré dans les bras d'une Lily heureuse que ses enfants soient aussi bien protégés. Alors qu'ils avançaient tranquillement vers les cachots, James et Lily racontèrent à Severus ce qu'il s'était passé durant le procès. Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur discussion qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Harry était resté assis sur les marches du grand escalier et attendait. Ce fut Synthia qui se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

_-_Tu ne viens pas ?

_-_J'attends Elyse et Draco.

Severus, James et Lily observèrent l'enfant avec un sourire fier pour les deux hommes et ému pour sa mère. Ses parents revinrent vers lui et Lily lui murmura :

_-_Harry, surtout reste comme tu es, un enfant généreux et gentil.

Brusquement une voix sauvage venant du fond de Harry s'éleva et demanda :

_-_James ?

_-_Oui, Zen ?

_-_Je... je peux t'appeler...

_-_Oui ?

_-_Je peux t'appeler... papa ?

James serra son fils contre lui et lui répondit :

_-_Ce serait un honneur pour moi, Zen. J'accepte avec joie.

Le loup au fond de l'enfant se sentait presque totalement accepté, il lui manquait une chose.

_-_Lily ?

_-_Oui, mon doux Zen ?

_-_Est-ce que je peux t'appeler... maman ?

Lily arracha Harry des mains de son époux et le prit dans une étreinte étouffante. Elle pleurait de joie et lui répondit :

_-_Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attendais que tu me poses cette question. Oui, oui, oui ! Je veux que tu m'appelles maman.

Zen était totalement accepté, son temps en tant que entité indépendante allait bientôt prendre fin, car lui et Harry ne feraient qu'un. Il savait que cela ferait souffrir l'enfant, mais il n'avait plus besoin de lui, il avait maintenant sa famille et des amis sincères. En parlant d'amis sincères, tous virent les Malefoy arriver, Elyse dans les bras de son père. Lui, Lucius Malefoy le sombre et froid mangemort, était devenu gaga de sa fille, sa petite fille adorée. Bon d'accord, elle était à Gryffondor, mais personne n'est parfait... si sa petite chatte était parfaite. Draco était hilare devant l'air... niais, n'ayons pas peur des mots, de ses parents. James et Lily sentirent que le moment était venu de lancer la bombe et se tournant vers leur fils lui demandèrent :

_-_Que ressens-tu pour Elyse ?

_-_Elle est gentille. Elle m'a aidé pour les cours.

_-_Bien, nous devons te dire quelque chose. Voilà, nous t'avons fiancé à Elyse. Quand vous serez en âge, vous vous marierez.

_-_Tu crois qu'elle sera toujours ma meilleur amie ?

_-_J'en suis sûr.

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius expliquait la même chose à Elyse et la jeune fille ne le prit pas aussi bien :

_-_Un mariage arrangé ? Je croyais que ça avait disparu en Europe depuis la fin du dix neuvième siècle.

Cette petite phrase toute bête fut la pire claque que pouvait recevoir Lucius. Sa fille venait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était arriéré par rapport aux moldus. La pire insulte qu'il pouvait recevoir. Elyse lui demanda d'un ton glacial :

_-_Et je suis fiancée à qui ?

_-_Harry Potter, répondit Narcissa.

_-_Bon choix. Il est mignon, gentil, adorable et bien foutu ! murmura la fillette en reluquant le pauvre Harry qui ne se savait pas scruté.

_-_ELYSE ?! s'exclama Lucius outré.

_-_Je ne dis que ce que la vérité.

_-_Il y a d'autre façon de le dire, ma puce.

_-_Je le sais, maman. Mais j'adore voir papa tout rouge.

Lucius fondit devant le mot papa et serra sa fille contre elle. Puis il lui dit :

_-_Tu sais tu es une Malefoy maintenant. Tu fais partie de la haute société sorcière. Il va donc falloir faire attention à tes manières. Quand les vacances de Noël arriveront, nous commencerons à t'apprendre les manières de se tenir en société.

_-_Bien papa.

Lucius embrassa tendrement sa fille et son fils. Il était fier de ses enfants. Il regarda sa montre et découvrit l'heure qu'il était, ils ne pouvaient rester plus longtemps, ils avaient une soirée qui les attendait eux et les Potter. Il se tourna vers Lily et James et leur dit :

_-_Lily, James, nous risquons d'être en retard.

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

Après que les enfants soient proprement embrassés pour la énième fois, les deux familles repartirent. Maintenant que leurs parents étaient partis, ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient seuls, Severus était aux abonnés absents. Draco s'exclama :

_-_Ma jeune soeur, étant une pauvre et inoffensive gryffondor...

_-_Oh ! s'écria sa soeur outrée.

_-_Nous ne pouvons te laisser rentrer dans ta salle commune sans escorte.

Elyse embrassa son frère et accepta en grognant un peu. En lui faisant un clin d'oeil, elle se transforma en licorne. Son frère, Harry et Synthia suivirent rapidement sa transformation et se fut donc une licorne, un jaguar albinos, un chat mau égyptien et un loup noir qui filèrent dans les couloirs. Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous et étaient proches de la salle commune des gryffondors, quand ils virent apparaître devant eux la terreur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. La vieille femme serra les lèvres en voyant la terreur dans les yeux de Harry. Le jaguar se plaça devant le loup et se mit à feuler dangereusement, la licorne se plaça aussi devant le loup et baissa la tête pointant sa corne vers le professeur et quant au chat, il avait le poil hérissé et crachait de colère. Le professeur sachant que cela était entièrement de sa faute s'agenouilla devant les élèves et leur dit, enfin surtout à Harry :

_-_Je suis désolée, je n'aurai jamais dû réagir de la sorte. Mais quand vos parents ont dis ça, je... j'ai...

_-_Vous l'aimez ? demanda Harry de sa voix rauque caractéristique. Caractéristique qui ne le quittera jamais, le sort de Voldemort et les mauvais traitements des Dursley ayant à jamais abîmé ses cordes vocales.

_-_Je...heu... je.... le professeur était écarlate, et osa dire ce qu'elle ressentait depuis des années: oui. Oui, je l'aime.

Les trois autres animagi reprirent forme humaine et regardèrent le professeur avec stupéfaction. Minerva devint encore plus rouge quand elle entendit Elyse et Synthia murmurer :

_-_C'est tellement romantique. Et quand allez-vous vous marier ?

Minerva allait répondre quand Draco en bon serpentard lança :

_-_Bonne information à marchander.

Le professeur allait s'insurger quand Elyse s'exclama outrée :

_-_Draco !!! Tu n'as pas honte. Tu voudrais que tout le monde sache que tu dors toujours avec une peluche ?

_-_Je ne dors pas avec une peluche ?

_-_Et Zen c'est quoi ?

_-_Mon meilleur ami et mon frère, comme Harry.

Harry devint écarlate et Zen en aurait hurlé de joie, il était accepté par ceux qu'il aimait. Durant toute la discussion, Harry réfléchissait, au procès, Albus avait changé, il avait été honnête totalement honnête, et là, le professeur McGonagall l'était aussi. Devrait-il lui pardonner ? Et s'il avait été à sa place, qu'aurait-il fait ? En fait, il aurait fait la même chose afin de protéger celle qu'il aimait. Il leva la tête et dit au professeur :

_-_Je vous pardonne professeur McGonagall, car qui dit qu'à votre place je n'aurais pas fait la même chose ?

_-_Merci, merci beaucoup. Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Oh! Dix points pour Serpentard et pour Gryffondor pour vos superbes animagi. Et cinquante pour Serpentard et pour Gryffondor pour avoir lié Poudlard.

_-_Merci professeur.

_-_Oh ! Si vous voyez le professeur Quirrel, pourriez vous lui dire que le directeur souhaite le voir d'urgence ?

_-_Il n'est pas dans son bureau ?

_-_Non, monsieur Potter. Monsieur a voulu faire son intéressant et se cache.

_-_Tout à l'heure, il n'était pas au troisième étage ? s'exclama Synthia.

_-_Je crois oui, mais il a déjà dû partir, remarqua calmement Harry.

_-_Professeur, si vous voulez, on vous aide à le retrouver, Harry serait capable de retrouver une fée dans un essaim de lutin.

_-_Et bien heu...

_-_Vous avez encore cours professeur ?

_-_Non... enfin si mais ce n'est pas cela que je...

_-_Vous ne voulez pas attraper le professeur Quirrel ?

_-_Si... bon d'accord, on va y aller.

Les quatre enfants se transformèrent et Minerva comprit qu'elle devait faire de même. Elle se transforma en chat et vit avec stupeur Synthia sauter sur le dos du jaguar. Elle poussa un cri de terreur quand une gueule bardée de crocs l'attrapa et la plaça délicatement sur le dos d'un loup noir. Le professeur vit l'autre chat planter ses griffes dans le dos du félin plus gros et elle fit la même chose. Harry poussa un grognement, puis tous les autres entendirent sa voix leur demander :

_-Vous êtes prêts? _

_-Oui, c'est bon._

_-Quand vous voulez monsieur Potter._

_-Je te suis petit frère._

_-Idem p'tit loup._

Minerva s'accrocha plus fortement au dos du loup quand l'animal partit d'un bond, elle tourna la tête et vit le jaguar courir près d'eux et la licorne galopait gracieusement derrière le groupe. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette sensation de vitesse et elle pouvait sentir la force contenue dans les muscles fins et puissants du loup sous ces pattes. Elle poussa un miaulement de terreur quand les trois animaux, arrivés devant les escaliers, bondirent dans le vide. Cependant, Poudlard réagit aussi sec et l'escalier se trouva immédiatement sous leurs pattes. Ils lui firent ce coup deux fois avant enfin d'arriver au troisième étage. Ils passèrent en trombe devant Severus et Albus. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis ce fut une panthère noire et un phénix qui suivirent tout le petit groupe. Enfin, Harry commença à ralentir, puis il s'arrêta. Il sentait l'odeur de la magie de Tom. Il dit :

_-Je le sens, il n'est pas loin. _

_-On se sépare _! décida le phénix.

Les deux chats sautèrent du dos du loup et du jaguar et se mirent à la recherche du fugueur. Ils recherchèrent silencieusement Quirrel quand Severus entendit un marmonnement, il appela immédiatement la troupe :

_-Je crois que je l'entends. Il est derrière la porte._

_-On arrive !_

Tous les animagi arrivèrent et le phénix redevint Albus Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et Quirrel qui pensait être protégé, poussa un hurlement strident ressemblant bigrement à celui d'une fille arachnophobe devant une araignée poilue qui la regarde avec ses trois paires d'yeux. Il tenta de s'enfuir et se retrouva face à une troupe bigarrée d'animaux amusés. Quirrel et Tom soupirèrent, ils avaient vraiment pensé s'en sortir, mais avec un loup qui ressentait la magie, c'était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Albus avec un grand sourire lui dit :

_-_Bien, à la prochaine pleine lune donc dans trois semaines, nous allons faire le rituel. Mademoiselle Malefoy, pourriez-vous reprendre forme humaine?

Elyse réapparut et le directeur lui dit :

_-_Pour réussir ce rituel, nous aurions besoin d'une licorne qui donnerait son sang volontairement. Cela permettrait à Tom et au professeur Quirrel de se séparer. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

_-_Oui, professeur Dumbledore.

_-_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! hurla Tom horrifié.

_-_Allez mon enfant. Tu te rends compte de la chance, tu vas avoir une nouvelle vie.

_-_Je vais redevenir un enfant de dix ans, je ne vois pas où est le bonheur, siffla Tom.

_-Je comprends le problème maintenant,_ lança Harry ses amis retinrent de justesse un éclat de rire mental qui aurait vexé définitivement le pauvre ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-_Heu... Harry ?

Dans un série de craquements, Harry réapparut et demanda au vieux directeur :

_-_Que se passe-t-il professeur ?

_-_Malheureusement, pour le rituel, il nous faut aussi le sang du mal et donc il faudrait que vous appâtiez Fenrir Greyback pour qu'il vienne ici.

_-_Comment ?

_-_J'ai organisé une interview qui aura lieu demain et tu vas dire que tu n'as pas peur de Fenrir. En fait, tu dois le ridiculiser pour qu'il vienne ici. Tu vas servir d'appât. Mais tu ne seras jamais seul une seconde, il est hors de question que tu sois blessé.

_-_Je pourrai rester dans le château ?

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Alors je suis d'accord. Ça fait longtemps que Zen et moi voulons nous venger de ce monstre.

_-_Merci, Harry. Bien, le plus dur, c'est qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de monde, des cris, des gens inconnus qui vont te hurler dessus. Tu te sens prêt ?

_-_P... pas vraiment. Mais je vais m'entraîner.

_-_On va aller à la Salle Commune des gryffondors, ordonna Elyse.

_-_Mais...

_-_Oh tu vas bientôt comprendre. Nous vous laissons professeurs.

Elyse et Harry reprirent leur forme animal puis suivit par Synthia et Draco trottinèrent gaiement vers l'antre des rouges et ors. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Elyse leur demanda de rester là un instant, puis elle entra et ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire. Elle leur dit :

_-_Vous pouvez entrer.

Les trois amis reprirent leur forme humaine et pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Harry poussa un couinement d'horreur quand il fut accueilli par le boucan que faisait les gryffondors. A chaque fois qu'il voulut se transformer, il recevait un sort inoffensif, mais très désagréable dans les fesses de la part des septièmes années. Les gryffondors se déchaînaient et surtout les jumeaux Weasley qui faisaient exploser des pétards dans ses oreilles sensibles. À la fin de la journée, Harry était devenu à moitié sourd et tremblait sous les décharges. C'est avec soulagement qu'il alla se prélasser sous une bonne douche chaude, relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Le doux son de l'eau calmait ses oreilles martyrisées. Cela avait été la pire journée de sa vie et en plus, il avait fui dans son dortoir pour éviter le bruit et il avait raté le repas. Il avait faim, avait peur. Il devait se débarrasser de cette peur afin d'être prêt pour la conférence de presse. Il sortit de sous la douche puis s'habilla et décida d'aller dans les cuisines. Il savait où elles se trouvaient grâce à l'aide non négligeable de son père et de ses oncles qui lui avaient décrit Poudlard avec beaucoup de précision. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il aurait assez de courage pour sortir seul, à minuit pour aller se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

A suivre


	15. note

A qui de droit

Si j'écris cette note, c'est pour vous prévenir que durant une année je ne posterai plus car je fais un BTS comptabilité et Gestion des Organisations en un an, c'est le BTS le plus difficile c'est pour cela que je vais me concentrer sur mes études et pas sur mes fics. J'écrirai peut-être, si j'ai le temps, mais je ne posterai rien.

Tout ça pour vous dire que toutes mes fics sont en hiatus.

Bonne journée.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Il sortit de son dortoir le plus silencieusement possible, puis ouvrit la porte et sortit de la Salle Commune des serpentards, se transforma en loup et, nerveux, trottina silencieusement dans les couloirs vides. Après avoir fait une razzia dans les cuisines, il repartit plus en confiance et se promena dans tout le château. Il trottinait tranquillement dans les couloirs quand il entendit du bruit dans une des classes vides. Il était seul et donc ne ressentait plus de peur, car il n'y avait pas d'humain. Très curieux, il s'approcha de la classe ouvrit la porte d'un coup de patte et découvrit un fantôme qui écrivait des insultes sur les murs. Il reprit forme humaine. Le bruit de sa transformation fit se retourner le fantôme qui ouvrit la bouche pour se moquer de l'enfant, mais il fut coupé par Harry qui s'exclama :

_-_J'aimerai bien être aussi courageux que vous. Être capable de faire des blagues comme vous.

Le poltergeist bomba le torse fier d'avoir un fan. Il s'assit sur le bureau et d'un geste lui demanda de s'asseoir à une des tables. Harry fit ce que l'esprit frappeur lui disait de faire et écouta son drôle de professeur. L'esprit se présenta comme un véritable professeur :

_-_Bonjour, je suis le professeur Peeves et je suis là pour vous apprendre à vous débarrasser de votre peur. Vous allez déjà vous présenter afin qu'on se connaisse mieux.

_-_Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis un loup-garou peureux et je veux être aussi courageux et blagueur que vous.

_-_Bien. La première chose sur laquelle nous allons travailler est ta peur. Nous allons t'en débarrasser. Alors tu vas me suivre. Nous allons dans la salle de bal. Elle a été abandonnée il y a longtemps, car elle était devenue trop petite. Dans l'un des meubles, il y a un épouvantard. Il t'aidera à te débarrasser de tes peurs. Tu as compris ?

_-_Oui, professeur Peeves.

_-_Parfait, suis-moi.

Le fantôme partit rapidement et fut suivit par un loup noir, pratiquement invisible dans les couloirs sombres. Ils durent aller à l'opposer de la Grande Salle, à l'autre bout de Poudlard dans une partie abandonnée. Harry reprit forme humaine, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Dés qu'il y mit le pieds, les torches s'allumèrent et noyèrent la pièce dans la lumière. C'était une pièce magnifique le sol était recouvert d'un parquet en merisier. La marqueterie était splendide d'une chaude couleur dorée avec des touches plus sombres. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une rosace de toute beauté. Sur les murs à mi-hauteur s'étalait des lambris en chêne qui allait parfaitement avec l'immense cheminée en marbre rose tandis que l'autre moitié des murs étaient recouverts de miroirs et de panneaux peints en trompe-l'oeil. Il y avait des meubles en marqueterie de toute beauté. Au fond de la salle, il vit une armoire qui gigotait sur place. Là, le fantôme lui dit :

_-_Tu vois l'armoire qui bouge ?

_-_Oui, professeur Peeves.

_-_Et bien l'épouvantard s'y trouve. Je vais ouvrir la porte et l'épouvantard va sortir. Il va prendre la forme de ta ou tes peurs. Pour lutter contre elle, tu vas utiliser le sort Riddikulus en imaginant que ta peur soit la plus amusante possible. Tu es prêt ?

_-_Je... je... d'accord. Je suis prêt.

_-_Parfait.

Peeves ouvrit la porte du placard et un énorme loup gris aux crocs et aux griffes jaunes apparut. Harry était totalement tétanisé et tendait sa baguette devant lui dans un geste de protection illusoire. Peeves lui colla une baffe et lui dit :

_-_Défend-toi, utilise le sort que je t'ai enseigné. Ce n'est pas la peur qui te domine, c'est toi qui domine ta peur. Concentre-toi !

_-_Ri...ri... ri... Riddikulus !

L'horrible loup effrayant devint un caniche assez pitoyable et méchamment peinturluré. Peeves explosa de rire et dit à son élève :

_-_C'était super, continue comme cela.

_-_D'accord, répondit Harry un peu plus rassuré et plus confiant.

Il se remit face à l'épouvantard qui devint un homme énorme hurlant :

_-_Sale monstre. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Harry pointa fermement sa baguette sur son oncle et dit :

_-_Ri... ri... Riddikulus !

L'homme se transforma en poupée gonflable plus que ridicule. Se sentant de plus en plus confiant, il se tint de nouveau face à l'épouvantard qui se transforma en chat tigré, Harry s'exclama :

_-_Ri... Riddikulus !

Le chat devint une peluche toute douce et adorable. Sentant sa confiance être dans les positifs, il continua à se tenir face à l'épouvantard qui se transforma un gros rat agressif. Harry fièrement lança :

_-_Riddikulus !

Le rat se transforma en souris mécanique rose bonbon pour la plus grande hilarité de Peeves qui était très fier de son élève. Il se sentait plus fort, il ne s'était jamais sentit ainsi. Brusquement, l'épouvantard se transforma en un loup noir que Harry reconnut comme son meilleur ami, Zen.

_-_Zen ?

_-_Oui, j'utilise cet être pour te parler. Quand j'aurai terminé, il sera un allié et t'aidera à surmonter toutes tes peurs comme tu viens de le faire.

_-_Que veux-tu dire?

_-_Tu as énormément changé depuis que nous nous connaissons et il est temps maintenant que nous ne fassions qu'un.

_-_Mais je serai toujours un loup-garou ?

_-_Non. En t'unissant à moi tu deviendras un animagus.

_-_Mais alors, tu vas m'abandonner ? demanda Harry qui ne sentait pas les grosses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_-_Non, jamais. Puisque je serais toi. Et puis, tu as des amis, une famille qui t'aime. Tu n'as plus vraiment besoin de moi.

_-_C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais tu vas quand même me manquer.

_-_Toi aussi. Et n'oublie pas, je serai toujours là avec toi tant que tu penseras à moi.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le loup noir et serra Zen contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il pouvait sentir la douce fourrure caresser son visage. Zen lui lécha l'oreille, puis s'échappa de l'épouvantard pour ne faire qu'un avec le petit garçon. Harry serrait donc à l'étouffer un épouvantard stupéfait qui ne savait pas quoi faire, lui faire peur ou lui rendre son étreinte ? Harry pleurait doucement, douloureusement contre l'être magique qui décida de le serrer contre lui dans une étreinte possessive. Harry pleura longtemps puis épuisé, il s'endormit dans les pattes de l'épouvantard. Ce dernier déposa doucement le jeune garçon, puis retourna dans son armoire. Peeves lui, alla dans les quartiers de Dumbledore et le réveilla. Le vieux directeur crût que le fantôme voulait lui faire une blague, mais il changea d'avis quand l'esprit lui dit d'une voix parfaitement sérieuse ce qu'il s'était passé et où se trouvait Harry. Le vieux sorcier s'habilla d'un geste de baguette, puis suivit Peeves jusque dans l'ancienne salle de bal et là, il put voir Harry dormant profondément sur le parquet. Il le prit dans ses bras et repartit. Cependant, il sursauta violemment en entendant un bruit sourd derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit que l'armoire les suivait. Il venait de comprendre, Harry avait apprivoisé un épouvantard.

Très amusé, le vieux sorcier ralentit afin de permettre à l'armoire de ne pas les perdre, puis emmena le petit groupe dans les cachots jusqu'à la Salle Commune des serpentards. Le boucan que faisait l'armoire réveilla Severus qui sortit et blêmit en voyant Harry dans les bras du directeur. L'ex-mangemort demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé?

_-_Harry vient de franchir un seuil, il a vaincu ses peurs en luttant contre un épouvantard. De plus, il a apprivoisé l'épouvantard.

_-_Vous voulez dire que ce qu'il y a dans l'armoire c'est un épouvantard ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Il est tard, le bruit de l'armoire risque de réveiller tous les élèves. Venez, j'ai fait installer une chambre d'ami au cas où Harry ferait une crise de panique.

_-_Bonne idée.

Severus, Dumbledore et l'armoire entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur et de là dans la chambre d'ami. L'armoire se plaça d'elle-même dans un coin de la pièce comme si elle surveillait le sommeil de l'enfant. Les adultes observèrent l'enfant dormir quand ils virent avec stupéfaction la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir et un loup noir apparut. L'animal lança un regard froid vers les deux sorciers, puis il bondit sur le lit de Harry et se lova contre lui. Harry se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'animal et le serra contre lui. Les deux adultes quittèrent la chambre et virent Peeves en train de s'amuser avec des livres. Albus s'approcha de Peeves et lui dit :

_-_J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

_-_Mais j'adore ce petit. Il m'a traité avec respect alors je le prendrais sous mon aile et je lui apprendrais tout mon savoir en matière de blague, Dumby.

_-_Heu... Merci encore, Peevy !

Le vieux directeur quitta les appartements de Severus avec un fantôme qui lui sortait tous les surnoms possibles et inimaginables. Le professeur de Potions retourna dans la chambre d'ami et eut un sourire en voyant l'enfant et le loup côte à côte. Severus murmura :

_-_Peux-tu me faire peur ?

Le loup redressa la tête puis Severus vit devant ses yeux sa peur la plus profonde, son père fouet à la main. Severus fit un pas en arrière, puis murmura :

_-_Merci, ton don pourra protéger Harry.

L'épouvantard reprit sa forme de loup et s'endormit béatement dans les bras de l'enfant. Severus rassuré alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit profondément. Le lendemain, Severus entra dans la chambre d'ami et découvrit Harry qui riait en se faisant lécher par le loup. Le professeur resta sur le pas de la porte et demanda :

_-_Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

_-_Je... j'aimerai l'appeler Zen, s'il le veut bien ?

Le loup se transforma en Tobias Rogue et dit :

_-_J'adore ce nom, Zen, ça fait bien. Va pour Zen.

L'homme redevint un loup et s'amusa comme un fou avec l'enfant qui se transforma en loup non pas en émettant des craquements écœurants, mais dans un pop sonore, le pop caractéristique de la transformation animagus. Severus pétait de fierté devant son petit serpent. Il n'était plus un loup-garou, maintenant, il était un animagus loup. Amusé par la bataille entre les deux animaux, il s'exclama :

_-_Harry, Zen, il est temps d'aller prendre votre douche car Albus vous attends pour la conférence de presse. J'espère que vous êtes prêts, tous les deux.

Les deux loups le regardèrent, puis Harry reprit forme humaine et dit :

_-_Oui, enfin tant que Zen est avec moi et m'aide à éliminer ma peur.

_-_Je serais toujours avec toi, murmura Tobias Rogue.

_-_Zen, tu ne peux pas prendre une autre forme ? supplia Severus.

_-_Désolé, c'est la seule forme qui ne ferait pas trop peur à Harry. Mais je pense que bientôt je trouverai une forme humaine qui ne vous fera pas trop peur.

_-_Je te remercie Zen. Oh! Tu mange quoi ?

_-_En tant que loup, de la viande. Sinon sous ma véritable forme, des fruits et des légumes.

_-_C'est quoi ta forme ? demanda Harry très curieux.

Tobias se transforma en une adorable boule de poils marron tacheté blanc avec des pointes de roux. L'animal ressemblait à un lapin nain, sauf que ses oreilles n'étaient pas tombantes et sa queue était longue. Il avait des pattes munies de petites griffes quasiment inutile de part leurs fragilités et des magnifiques yeux de biche qui auraient fait fondre Lord Voldemort. Harry regarda avec beaucoup d'affection la bestiole et dit :

_-_Je préfère que tu sois sous la forme d'un loup, car je suis sûr que personne n'oserait te blesser et je ne risquerai pas de te perdre.

La boule de poils se transforma en loup puis en Vernon Dursley. Harry blêmit et sursauta quand le cachalot le prit dans une délicate étreinte, une étreinte que seul un père pouvait offrir à son fils. Harry ferma les yeux et son très ancien souhait de savoir ce que pouvait ressembler une étreinte de l'homme disparut. Harry serra contre lui Zen, puis après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue lui dit :

_-_Tu es prêt Zen ?

L'homme devint boule de poils et suivit gentiment Harry jusque sous la douche et frémit de bonheur quand il se fit papouiller par Harry. Après s'être lavé, Harry s'habilla et suivit par un loup noir alla dans la salle à manger de Severus qui l'attendait. Il préférait que Harry mange ici afin de ne pas être importuné par la foule. Harry, affamé, dévora tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. C'était à se demander où il pouvait mettre toute cette nourriture et rester aussi mince. Il mangeait comme quatre et ne prenait jamais de poids. Quand il fut rassasié, Severus l'amena dans la Grande Salle devant laquelle attendait Albus.

Le vieux sorcier lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis tous les quatre pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Harry vit une bonne centaine de sorciers qui faisaient plus de bruit que les premières années de Gryffondor et d'ailleurs, il le dit à Albus. Là il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, les journalistes était vexés d'être comparés à des enfants de onze ans. Les trois sorciers et le loup allèrent sur une estrade. Le bruit refit son apparition avec plus de violence, Harry grimaçait de douleur, cela devenait insupportable. Zen se décida en moins de dix secondes. Il scruta la foule cherchant la meilleur peur et découvrit celle qu'il fallait. Devant les journalistes tétanisé, il se transforma en Lord Voldemort durant sa montée au pouvoir. Severus eut un sourire et dit :

_-_Merci Zen, je crois que je sais maintenant comment calmer mes élèves.

Voldemort redevint un loup qui remua la queue joyeusement. Harry murmura :

_-_Ça fait du bien.

_-_N'est-ce pas. Bien, la conférence de presse va pouvoir commencer. Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de ne pas hurler et de ne pas parler en même temps. Celui ou celle qui veut poser une question lève la main.

Un journaliste se leva et se présenta :

_-_Jérôme Lavignac du magasine « Des créatures Magiques et des Sorciers ».

_-_Bonjour monsieur Lavignac, répondit poliment Harry.

Le journaliste adora immédiatement le gamin et lui demanda avec un sourire rassurant :

_-_Je souhaiterai savoir si vous vous souveniez de l'attaque qui vous a fait devenir un loup-garou ?

_-_Oui, je m'en souviens encore. J'étais avec mon oncle et ma tante. Je me suis un peu éloigné en jouant avec un papillon et je me suis perdu. La nuit est tombée et un gros loup gris avec des dents jaunes, preuves qu'il ne connaît pas l'hygiène dentaire, m'a poursuivi, j'avais peur et puis j'ai trébuché et il m'a mordu. Il avait vraiment l'air ravi de le faire, il... il jubilait. Oui, c'est ça, il jubilait en me mordant. Il y a quelques jours, il m'a envoyé une lettre avec ses initiales, F.G. C'est un ignare triplé d'un incapable et d'un analphabète, il est même pas capable d'écrire son nom au complet. C'est à cause de déchets dans son genre que les loup-garou sont mal vu. De toute façon, c'est un misérable caniche qui n'a pas été toiletté depuis longtemps.

Le journaliste éclata bruyamment de rire époustouflé par le courage de l'enfant. La salle l'applaudit chaudement, puis une femme se leva :

_-_Rita Skeeter, de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_-_Bonjour mademoiselle Skeeter.

_-_Nos lecteurs ont suivis vos péripéties et vos malheurs. Il y a eut des informations qui sont apparus pour la plus part contradictoires et ils souhaiteraient savoir ce que vous êtes ?

-Un sorcier. Quand j'ai eu trois ans, je suis devenu un loup-garou, mais maintenant, je ne fais qu'un avec ma magie et je suis redevenu un sorcier. Je suis ce que l'homme en rouge a dit un ani.. anim... animachin qui sont pas nés.

_-_... ?

Les journalistes le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis l'un des journalistes comprit et s'exclama :

_-_Animagus Spontané.

_-_Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce que je suis maintenant.

Un autre journaliste se leva avec un sourire et demanda :

_-_Durant une interview, vos parents ont révélé que vous aviez peur des hommes ?

_-_Oui. Plus autant qu'avant, car Peeves m'a vraiment aidé avec l'aide de mon meilleur ami, Zen. Mais je reconnais que je ne suis pas à l'aise.

_-_Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle institution que souhaiterai mettre le professeur Dumbledore ?

_-_Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Les sorciers ont oublié qu'ils ne sont pas normaux, ils ne l'ont jamais été, car ils contrôlent la magie ce qui font d'eux des créatures magiques. Je vois bien dans vos regards que vous n'aimez pas être appelés de la sorte. Mais si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous imaginez bien que les autres non plus n'aiment pas. Alors c'est pour cela que les choses doivent changer, nous ne sommes pas des créatures magiques, nous sommes tous, que nous ayons ou non la capacité de parler, des êtres magiques.

Tous l'écoutaient religieusement, ce qu'il disait était tellement vrai que personne n'osa le contre-dire. En fait, personne ne modifia son petit discours. La conférence de presse continua comme cela pendant plus de vingt minutes, puis quand les journalistes eurent posé leurs dernières questions, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole et enjoignit les journalistes à rentrer chez eux afin de mettre au propre leurs articles. Ils furent prêts pour l'édition du soir et dans le monde un loup-garou déchira avec rage le journal quand il lut que son louveteau le traitait presque de primate. Il allait aller à Poudlard et lui donnerait une bonne leçon de savoir vivre à son louveteau.

A suivre


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

À Poudlard, Harry découvrit avec anxiété qu'il allait avoir son premier cours de vol avec les gryffondors et les serpentards. Sa sœur eut un léger sourire attristé en voyant la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, mais il était toujours aussi peureux sur ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas sécher ce cours, ses parents le crucifieraient s'il osait le faire. Alors Harry suivit la mort dans l'âme des serpentards et rejoignit le cours de vol. Zen qui était derrière lui, prit la forme de Tobias Rogue et lui dit avec douceur :

_-_Tu sais, le balai, c'est moins dangereux qu'un sorcier, il ne pense pas.

_-_C'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même peur.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la petite cours intérieur qui servait au cours de vol, Harry sentait le peu de courage qu'il avait disparaître à toute allure. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Il tremblait de terreur sous sa forme de loup. Le professeur Bibine voyant cela, poussa un lourd soupir et comprit qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce cours et qu'il paniquerait si on le forçait à cela. Elle décida donc de l'excuser de ce cours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt. Les enfants virent un loup noir s'enfuir le plus vite possible, la queue entre les pattes en piaillant de peur suivit par un autre loup noir beaucoup plus calme. Harry galopait à une allure folle vers le château. Cependant, alors qu'il était à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée, il entendit un grognement venir de la forêt toute proche. Il s'arrêta net et se mit à trembler encore plus en se tourna vers les bois. C'est là qu'il vit son pire cauchemar. C'était un homme aux dents taillées en pointe, avec des cheveux gris sales, des mains crasseuses, des doigts jaunes, des ongles noirs et des yeux cruels.

Harry sut immédiatement que c'était cet homme qui l'avait mordu étant enfant. Zen et lui reculèrent vers le château en grondant vers l'homme. Ce dernier susurra en voyant son louveteau fuir et entrer comme une flèche dans le château :

_-_Tu m'as grandement déçu mon petit louveteau. Tu as dis des méchantes choses sur ton créateur et je vais devoir te punir.

L'homme regarda une dernière fois vers le château, puis retourna dans la forêt attendant avec impatience la pleine lune où il pourra punir son louveteau.

Dans le château, Harry galopait à travers tous les couloirs afin de rejoindre le directeur le plus vite possible, il savait qu'il aurait pu aller voir Severus, mais son professeur préféré lui avait dit que s'il voyait Fenrir, il devait retrouver le directeur le plus vite possible. Il suivit l'odeur de Dumbledore et le découvrit dans le bureau de Quirrel. Les deux hommes prenaient paisiblement le thé, Quirrel expliquait entre deux gorgées de thé au citron qu'il avait hâte de se débarrasser de Voldemort. Ce dernier l'insultait de tous les noms, ne voulant pas devenir un enfant. C'est dans cette atmosphère étrange et légèrement tendue que Harry déboula en piaillant. Les deux... trois... enfin, les adultes s'arrêtèrent de parler pour regarder un loup qui courrait dans tous les sens en couinant. Zen arriva quelques secondes plus tard et d'un coup de pattes, calma Harry. Le loup redevint un garçon dans un POP bruyant et psalmodia :

_-_Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là !

Dumbledore lui demanda gentiment :

_-_Qui est là, Harry ?

Mais Harry continua à répéter :

_-_Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là !

Tom tenta de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais en vain, alors il ordonna à Quirrel de se retourner, et là, voyant l'état du gamin, il dit :

_-_Il est en état de choc. Zen ?

L'autre loup prit la forme de l'ancien Voldemort et dit :

_-_Le monstre qui l'a mordu est arrivé.

_-_Parfait, s'exclama Dumbledore. Demain, c'est la pleine lune, nous allons pouvoir faire le rituel.

Le vieux sorcier était impatient de faire le rituel afin de pouvoir pouponner son futur fils. Tout était préparé et le ministère ne pourrait jamais mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Alors que Dumbledore imaginait déjà sa future vie de famille, les autres avaient d'autres réactions.

_-_Oh joie ! grogna Tom.

_-_YEEESSSSS ! hurla Quirrel.

Zen voyant la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du petit garçon, eut l'idée de se transformer en la plus grande confiance de Harry, son père. Il devint donc James Potter et se retrouva avec un enfant apeuré dans ses bras. Dumbledore voyant cela, utilisa la cheminée de son professeur de DCFM et appela James. Le père de Harry arriva en catastrophe et découvrit son double en train de consoler un Harry en larme. Dumbledore voyant la stupéfaction de James, lui dit :

_-_C'est Zen, l'épouvantard de Harry.

_-_Un épouvantard ?

_-_Oui, Harry a réussi à le domestiquer et à s'en faire un ami qui l'aide à surmonter certaines peurs. Mais là, il a vraiment besoin de vous.

Cessant d'y réfléchir, James se précipita vers Harry et... lui afin de le consoler, là, Zen prit l'aspect de Lily. Harry trembla encore quelques minutes dans les bras de ses parents puis peu à peu se calma. Au bout de vingt minutes, il fut prêt à reprendre sa petite vie. James câlina une dernière fois son fils, puis se tourna vers Zen et lui demanda de soutenir et de protéger Harry, chose que Zen accepta avec joie avant de reprendre sa forme de loup et de faire la fête. Ensuite, James salua tout ce petit monde, puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Godric Hollow. Quand ils furent de nouveau seuls, Dumbledore expliqua à Harry le plan pour être débarrassé de Greyback et de donner à Tom sa forme humaine.

Bien que réticent, Harry accepta de jouer le jeu et d'aider à capturer le loup garou. Ensuite, il alla en cours de Botanique où il apprit à s'occuper d'une tentacula vénéneuse. Personne ne comprit pourquoi il était aussi nerveux et pourquoi Zen restait tout le temps avec lui comme s'il le protégeait de quelque chose. Le lendemain, il ne voulut pas quitter l'armoire de Draco et il fallut toute la persuasion de Draco, de Severus et l'amour de sa sœur pour sortir de là et de rejoindre les autres. Durant toute la journée, Dumbledore prépara dans une clairière isolée le rituel qui séparerait Quirrel et Voldemort. Quand le soleil se coucha, un homme ricana avec férocité, la punition allait pouvoir commencer. Il ne restait que quelques secondes, le temps que la lune se lève dans toute sa rondeur. Quand les premiers rayons de la pleine lune touchèrent l'homme, il se transforma en une bête assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. Il allait bien dresser son louveteau et l'emmènerait loin des sorciers pour qu'il soit comme lui.

Le loup-garou hurla à la lune heureux d'être libre. Son cri terrifiant fut entendu jusque dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Harry était recroquevillé dans son placard et tremblait de terreur. Il n'y arriverait pas, il n'était pas assez courageux pour faire cela, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Alors qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, il entendit la voix de Zen.

_-Harry, tu es capable de le faire. Tu es suffisamment rapide pour lui échapper et ce sera la dernière fois qu'il pourra faire du mal. Il ne doit plus jamais blesser un enfant comme il l'a fait avec toi._

_-_Mais j'ai tellement peur. Et tu n'es pas là.

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que je suis toujours là. Je suis ta magie, tant que tu es un sorcier je suis avec toi._

_-_Tu me le promets ?

_-Oui, je te le jure._

_-_Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_-Tu vas te transformer en loup et courir. Courir droit devant toi et rejoindre la clairière._

_-_D'a... d'accord !

Une main tremblante ouvrit la porte du placard, puis un loup noir fila dans les couloirs. Peeves l'aida en ouvrant toutes les portes, y compris les grandes portes d'entrée. Le loup sentait le peu de courage qu'il avait disparaître aussi vite qu'il courrait. C'est donc la queue entre les pattes que le canidé fonça à travers le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre la Forêt Interdite soutenu par les paroles de sa magie tandis que Zen son épouvantard le précédait afin de l'amener dans la clairière. Cependant, avant que Harry puisse faire deux pas hors du parc de Poudlard, une masse grise le percutait de plein fouet. Le loup noir roula sur lui-même en piaillant désespérément. Quand il se releva, il vit face à lui un loup gris aux crocs et aux griffes jaunes. Il venait de reconnaître le loup qui l'avait mordu quand il était tout petit. En voyant ce monstre, Harry tenta à nouveau de fuir, mais le loup-garou se remit face à lui pour l'attaquer. Fenrir se jeta sur le loup noir, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et mordit tout ce qui passait devant sa truffe en un mot une triple partie de l'anatomie du loup. Sous la douleur, le loup agresseur poussa un hurlement de douleur et relâcha son emprise sur Harry. Le jeune loup réussit à se dépêtrer de l'étreinte de son agresseur et se remit à courir vers la forêt. Il tourna la tête et vit le loup se relever pour reprendre la course. Il devait courir le plus vite possible afin de rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore qui l'attendait avec les professeurs McGonagall, Quirrel, Flitwick, Rogue, Trelawney, Chourave, Vector, Sinistra, Brûlopot et madame Pomfresh.

Dans la clairière, tous les professeurs attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Harry et de Fenrir. Elyse qui était sous sa forme de licorne était nerveuse, car tous portaient une cape noire. Au fond de Quirrel, Tom suppliait tous les dieux que Harry se fasse bouffer par le loup-garou. Malheureusement, ses prières furent vaines, car un loup noir comme la nuit jaillit hors des fourrées pour filer se cacher dans un buisson. Quelques secondes plus tard arrivait un autre loup noir qui se transforma en une petite boule de poils aux grands yeux de biche. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes de plus pour voir arriver un énorme loup gris empli d'une rage intense. L'animal ne fit que trois pas avant d'être foudroyé par six stupéfix, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être surpris tant il avait été pris par cette chasse.

C'est en entendant les sorts que Harry daigna sortir sa tête de derrière la végétation pour voir le professeur Flitwick installer le loup dans une cage aimablement offerte par le professeur McGonagall. Quand le loup fut dans la cage, le professeur Dumbledore le réveilla et le loup-garou découvrit une scène assez étrange.

Quirrel était au centre d'un pentacle aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Dans une des branches se trouvait McGonagall et en face d'elle, Dumbledore. À côté de Dumbledore se trouvait Severus avec en face de lui, Trelawney. Près d'elle se trouvait Chourave avec comme vis à vis, Flitwick. À côté de lui se trouvait le professeur Vector face à Pomfresh qui avait comme voisine Sinistra qui avait Brûlopot face à elle. Pour la plus grande horreur des deux plus jeunes, tous les adultes retirèrent leur cape et se retrouvèrent dans le même habit que Quirrel. Dans sa cage, le loup-garou vit son louveteau et une licorne observer les professeurs avec gêne.

Quand Minuit sonna, le professeur Dumbledore commença le rituel. C'est à ce moment que le loup-garou vit que le cercle extérieur était incomplet ce qui permettait au vieux sorcier de se déplacer sans briser le pentagramme. Dumbledore leva les bras au ciel et s'exclama :

_-_Ô Lune, toi qui illumine la nuit, éclaire-nous de ta bienveillante lumière. Ô magie, toi qui est notre mère, protège-nous contre le mal.

Une lumière apparut et les illumina tous. Dumbledore baissa les bras, puis il se dirigea vers la licorne. Ensuite, il s'agenouilla et lui demanda à genoux :

_-_Ô être de pureté, acceptes-tu de nous donner de ton plein gré de ton sang afin de purifier ce rituel ?

La licorne accepta d'un signe de la tête et alors que Dumbledore approchait son couteau de cérémonie de l'animal, elle s'écorcha la jambe et laissa son sang couler. Le vieux sorcier prit un bol et récupéra le précieux liquide. Quand il eut suffisamment de sang, il remercia la licorne et Fumseck pleura sur la plaie, la soignant. Dumbledore retourna vers sa place et fit couler les trois quart du liquide dans un autre bol, puis il s'approcha de la cage et dit :

_-_Toi, créature maléfique que ton sang soit la clé pour la destruction du mal par le bien et avec lui les liens avec le démon.

Dumbledore trancha la peau de la patte de Fenrir. Le loup-garou poussa un hurlement atroce de douleur. Le sang coula dans le bol se mélangeant au peu de sang de licorne qu'il restait. Dumbledore retourna à sa place, puis déposa le bol. Ensuite, il prit le bol rempli de sang de licorne et retraça avec les lignes du pentacle, puis en dernier ferma le cercle. Il reposa le bol, puis il prit l'autre et ordonna à Quirrel de boire une partie du mélange de sang. Quand ce fut fait, il prit un pinceau, le trempa dans le reste de sang et arrosa le corps du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. À chaque fois qu'il faisait cela, les autres professeurs psalmodiaient :

_-_Ô toi esprit perdu, quitte ce corps ami et que par la grâce de notre mère la Magie retrouves la vie.

À chaque fois qu'ils le disaient, les lignes du pentacle devenaient plus lumineuses. Le bol de mélange de sang était vide et Dumbledore donna à Quirrel le bol de sang de licorne. Le professeur tendit le bol vers le ciel et s'exclama :

_-_Ô lune maîtresse de la Nuit permet à une âme perdue de retrouver un corps.

Quirrel relâcha le bol qui continua à flotter devant eux comme suspendu par un fil invisible, puis le professeur se tint droit, les bras en l'air appelant la puissance de la lune et de la magie. Une boule blanche apparut et il dit :

_-_Par la Terre nourrissante.

Un léger tourbillon de poussière monta du sol et pénétra dans le bol déclenchant une explosion et un nuage vert jaillit pour retourner dans le bol en libérant une douce odeur de fleurs des champs. Quirrel continua le rituel en disant :

_-_Par l'eau désaltérante.

Une douce pluie tomba d'un ciel sans nuage et arrosa le liquide argenté qui bouillonna. Une explosion retentit et un nuage bleu sortit du bol, puis y retourna en exhalant une odeur iodée comme la mer. Quirrel s'exclama ensuite :

_-_Par le feu réchauffant.

Une flamme apparut de nul part et s'engouffra dans le bol enflammant le liquide en faisant sentir une odeur de souffre alors que Quirrel continuait :

_-_Par l'air calmante.

Une légère brise éteignit le feu et le liquide était devenu d'un blanc pur et une puissance incroyable se ressentait. Enfin, Quirrel s'exclama :

_-_Que la Vie chasse la Mort. Que le bien chasse le mal. Que l'esprit devienne âme pure. Que l'âme pure devienne corps. Que le corps devienne Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Le bol descendit doucement et se plaça de lui-même au centre du pentacle, derrière Quirrel alors que la lumière des lignes se rejoignirent pour entourer le professeur. Quand ce fut fait, du bol jaillit une puissante lumière blanche qui recouvrit Quirrel. Arrivé là, le moment le plus gênant pour les deux mineurs arriva. Dumbledore et McGonagall s'exclamèrent :

_-_Par notre union, nous lui offrons l'amour d'un parent.

Les deux professeurs s'élevèrent et s'unir dans les airs. Le loup noir et la licorne étaient horrifiés en voyant les deux adultes faire crack-crack. Ils se regardèrent, puis décidèrent de se tourner et de regarder la forêt sombre qui était moins scandaleuse que les sorciers et grand bien leur fasse, car les quatre autres couples dirent la même chose et s'unirent les uns après les autres réalisant une véritable orgie romaine. Fenrir regardait ça avec horreur, des vieux en train de s'ébattre comme des bêtes, c'était tout bonnement écœurant. Il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir. Quand tous les dix jouirent à la même seconde, une puissante lumière dorée les quitta pour former une grosse boule au-dessus du bol. Les dix sorciers reprirent leur place tandis que les autres témoins regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Quand ce fut fait, un arc-en-ciel nacré quitta le corps de Quirrel et alla dans la boule qui se mit à pulser comme un cœur. Le silence qui était tombé, fut brisé par un bourdonnement qui venait de la boule puis soudain, un rayon de lune la toucha. À ce moment, la pulsation s'accéléra et la boule se mit à changer. Elle perdit sa rondeur et devint un cocon. Le bourdonnement se fit plus doux, puis soudain il n'y eut plus un bruit.

Tous les témoins virent une petite boule apparaître dans le cocon. La boule grandit et ressemblait vraiment à un fœtus. Il se développait à toute allure, atteignant en quelques secondes l'aspect d'un nouveau-né, puis celle d'un petit garçon de un an et dix minutes après son apparition, tous purent voir un enfant d'environ dix ans flotter dans un liquide nutritif. Brusquement, une fissure apparut sur la surface lumineuse. Tous regardaient avec attention ce qui se passait et là, ils virent la membrane exploser puis disparaître laissant à l'air libre un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux rouges et aux poings serrés sous la colère et l'humiliation. Il était devenu un bambin de dix ans alors qu'il avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'aspect d'un enfant. Mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter. Bon sang, Potter aurait quand même pu se laisser bouffer par Greyback quand même, c'était pas trop demandé. Mais non, il avait préféré se cacher derrière un arbre. Il ne leva même pas la tête quand Dumbledore s'approcha de lui toujours à poils. Le vieux sorcier s'écorcha la paume de la main droite et fit couler son sang dans le bol en disant :

_-_Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian fait de Tom Elvis Jedusor mon fils et héritier par la magie, par le sang et par le nom. Pour le monde son nom est dorénavant Tom Albus Perceval Dumbledore.

Quand il eut dit ça, le liquide dans le bol devint de nouveau argenté et Tom fut obligé de le boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Quand il reposa le bol, une lueur argenté l'entoura le protégeant de toute sorte de possession, plus personne ne pourrait le transformer en Voldemort. Albus s'agenouilla devant son fils et dit avec douceur :

_-_Je jure sur ma magie d'aimer, de protéger et d'éduquer mon fils afin qu'il puisse se construire une vie remplie de bonheur.

La magie accepta ce serment et un violent coup de vent effaça toute trace du rituel. Les professeurs se rhabillèrent frissonnant alors que l'aube apparaissait. Dans la cage, le loup-garou redevint un homme furieux. Tom lançait un regard noir vers Quirrel qui bondissait dans tous les sens en criant :

_-_OUAIS ! Je suis débarrassé de lui !

Tom sursauta quand il se retrouva dans les bras d'Albus porté comme un enfant par son père. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela, et c'était la plus merveilleuse des sensations. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son « père » et lui entoura le cou de ses petits bras.

Dans la cage, Fenrir siffla :

_-_Vous pourriez peut-être me sortir de là ?

_-_Et pourquoi cela ? Tu es très bien ici et tu n'es plus un danger pour les autres, remarqua Severus avec un sourire froid.

_-_Rends-moi ma liberté, grogna le loup-garou.

_-_Et pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? demanda Minerva qui défroissait ses robes et calmait les rougeurs de ses joues en se remémorant les folies qu'elle venait de faire.

_-_Pour que tu traques Harry ? siffla Severus.

_-_C'est hors de question, cracha Flitwick.

_-_C'est mon louveteau. Il m'appartient, grogna Fenrir.

_-_Il n'est plus un loup-garou, c'est maintenant un animagus, lui dit froidement McGonagall.

_-_C'est impossible.

Le loup-garou se tourna vers Harry et là, il vit la licorne devenir une petite blonde et le loup noir devenir un petit brun dans le pop caractéristique d'une transformation animagus. L'enfant n'était plus un loup-garou.

_-_Impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Fenrir devint complètement fou et sa magie fit exploser la cage. Devant les professeurs stupéfait, ce fut un loup gris qui se jeta sur Harry. L'enfant revoyait son attaque quand il avait trois ans et ne fit rien pour se défendre. Il ne réagit même pas quand la puissante mâchoire mordit cruellement son épaule. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment précis qu'il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui vrilla les tympans de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Comme réagissant à son cri, sa magie explosa avec une violence incroyable balayant tout dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de l'enfant. Une lumière intense éblouit tout le monde qui en plus d'être étendu par terre, était aveuglé. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière disparut et quand les autres se relevèrent, ils virent sur le sol le cadavre d'un énorme loup gris qui finissait de vomir du sang par la gueule et la truffe. Mais à part le loup, il n'y avait plus rien, ni cage, ni herbes, ni arbres, ni enfant ou loup noir. Elyse fondit en larme et hurla :

_-_HHHHAAAAAAAARRRYYYYYYYYYYY !

Mais aucun loup noir ne vint et aucun appel au secours ne résonna dans la forêt qui se réveillait doucement, alors qu'une sensation malsaine s'approchait de Poudlard et repartait, son ancien hôte était parfaitement protégé alors elle traqua celui qui était responsable de tout afin de le posséder, ce n'était pas dur de retrouver un loup noir aux yeux verts.

A suivre


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Sur les lieux de la cérémonie, c'était la catastrophe. Dumbledore regardait tout autour de lui en tenant fermement son fils contre lui, le protégeant du monde extérieur. Tom bougonnait, mais il adorait cette sensation de protection, d'amour insensé d'un père près à tout pour protéger la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Synthia se transforma en chat et rechercha l'odeur d'Harry, mais c'était comme s'il avait transplané ou qu'il avait été atomisé. Il n'y avait plus une seule preuve qu'il ait existé un jour dans cette clairière, sauf Zen qui se transforma en Vernon Dursley et hurla le nom de son ami, la gorge nouée par les sanglots de peur. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami, son seul ami, son meilleur ami. Se réveillant, Dumbledore lança un patronus et un magnifique phénix quitta le bout de sa baguette et fila rejoindre les centaures avec comme mission de retrouver un enfant de onze ans qui se transformait en loup noir aux yeux verts.

Quand ils entendirent le phénix, les centaures s'éparpillèrent afin de retrouver l'enfant perdu. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs se rhabillèrent et Dumbledore habilla son fils avec une douceur et une tendresse que Tom n'avait jamais reçu auparavant. Quand ils furent habillés, Dumbledore décida que son fils devait être mis à l'abri. Tom malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas être sous la forme d'un bambin s'exclama :

_-_Attends ! Je vais demander aux serpents de retrouver le petit.

Avant qu'Elyse puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tom se mit à genoux et appela un serpent. Tous les professeurs frissonnèrent en entendant le sifflement lugubre sortant de la bouche à l'exception de Dumbledore et d'Elyse qui était habituée à entendre ses sifflements, Harry papotant toujours avec Sally en faisant ses devoirs. Elyse sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle voyait Tom discuter avec une couleuvre. Le jeune serpent écoutait avec intérêt ce que lui disait le jeune garçon, puis repartit répandre la nouvelle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts était porté disparu et il fallait le retrouver le plus vite possible. Maintenant que la conversation était terminée, Albus reprit son enfant dans les bras et rejoignit Poudlard tandis qu'Elyse pleurait dans ceux de Severus. Le directeur de Serpentard était effondré. Il adorait ce gamin, grâce à lui, la vie était plus belle que jamais. Ses pires ennemis allaient peut-être devenir ses meilleurs amis, il avait une enfant qui le voyait comme un oncle mais il lui manquait celui qui était à la base de cette réussite. Harry venait juste de disparaître, mais pour Severus, la douleur était atroce. Il avait tellement peur qu'il ait été tué par cette explosion.

C'est donc silencieusement qu'il rejoignit la salle commune de Serpentard et qu'il eut la douloureuse mission d'annoncer la disparition de celui qui avait fait que les serpentards étaient maintenant acceptés par les autres maisons de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux quand il vit Synthia qui faisait les cent pas attendant le retour de son frère. Elyse était à l'infirmerie choquée par ce qui était arrivé. Il ferma un instant les yeux puis lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement et le choc fut tel qu'elle s'effondra. Elle serait tombée si Severus ne l'avait rattrapé. Dans les bras de son professeur, elle fondit en larme n'arrivant pas à comprendre que son petit frère avait disparu car attaqué par un mangemort, le même qui l'avait agressé quand il était petit. Severus reprit son avancée et quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que la plupart des serpentards était déjà réveillé et Draco était extrêmement nerveux, car Harry n'était toujours pas revenu et il s'inquiétait terriblement. Quand le jeune blond vit Severus revenir avec Synthia en larme dans les bras, il se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il se trouvait et s'écria :

_-_Professeur Rogue, que se passe-t-il ?

Il regarda derrière son parrain, mais Harry n'était pas là alors il continua :

_-_Où est Harry ?

Le cri de l'héritier des Malefoy fit se tourner toutes les têtes qui attendirent la réponse du professeur de Potion. Severus ferma les yeux, las, puis déclara :

_-_J'ai l'immense regret de vous annoncer que Harry Potter est porté disparu. Il a été attaqué par un mangemort, Fenrir Greyback et… il a disparu. Tous les êtres magiques de la forêt interdite sont partis à sa recherche.

Tous les serpentards observèrent leur chef de maison avec horreur. Ils avaient perdu leur mascotte ils avaient perdu celui qui les avait intégrés totalement à Poudlard et tout ça à cause d'un mangemort. Severus regarda les élèves et vit dans leurs yeux une haine intense contre les mangemorts Severus sut alors que le mal ne parviendrait pas à avoir de son côté les serpentards. Marcus Flint demanda :

_-_Que peut-on faire, professeur ?

-Rester tel que vous êtes maintenant. Faites honneur à la maison Serpentard et à l'école de Poudlard. Restons unis face à l'adversité et au mal qui reviendra. Nous allons devoir tous combattre face à un être monstrueux à...

_-_On sait tout professeur Rogue. On sait que c'est un esprit maléfique et qu'il est en passe de revenir. Mais il est encore faible et il ne se réveillera qu'au seize ans de son hôte. Donc on a au moins cinq ans pour nous préparer, le coupa Blaise.

Severus regarda ses petits serpents et leur dit :

_-_Je suis très fier de vous.

Tous les serpentards devinrent écarlates devant la fierté visible de leur professeur et père de substitution pour ceux dont les parents ne comprenaient pas qu'on n'élevait pas un enfant avec des coups. Tous se jurèrent qu'ils se mettraient du côté d'Harry ou au moins de Severus.

Les enfants regardèrent avec tristesse Synthia qui pleurait toujours dans les bras du professeur Rogue. Le professeur de Potion emmena l'enfant dans le dortoir des premières années, puis repartit voir les autres professeurs afin de savoir si les choses avaient avancé dans la recherche d'Harry. Les recherches durèrent toute la nuit, mais en vain. Le lendemain, la Grande Salle était silencieuse et aucun rire ne résonnait. Les serpentards entrèrent dans la Grande Salle mais ne s'assirent pas à leur table, en fait, ils se tirent debout fièrement devant les trois autres maisons et les professeurs. Le préfet en chef dit au nom de tous les élèves de sa maison :

-Je me nomme Edward Nott, mes parents sont des mangemorts. Mon petit frère et moi-même ne sommes pas d'accord avec eux et leur vision étriquée du monde. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette situation. Que tous les serpentards qui pensent comme nous et qui ont le même problème fassent un pas en avant ?

Devant l'école, les deux tiers des serpentards firent un pas en avant et se tinrent silencieux. Fred et Georges demandèrent :

-Pourquoi nous…

-Dites vous cela ?

-Car il est hors de question pour nous de revenir avec les monstres qui nous ont bannis du monde magique et qui ont attaqué celui qui nous a rendu la place qui devait être la notre.

-Nous ne sommes pas riches et nous ne savons pas si notre famille accepterait des serpentards, pour eux Serpentard est égale à mangemort ou mage noir. Donc les Weasley ne peuvent vous aider, désolés.

Un élève de Serdaigle leur dit :

-Nous commençons à vous connaître et à vous faire confiance, mais nos familles ont soufferts sous les mangemorts, donc nous savons qu'ils n'accepteront aucun d'entre vous pour cette raison. Je suis désolé.

-Mes parents sont des moldus, ils n'en ont rien à battre de ce problème de mangemorts. Je peux leur envoyer un message disant que certain d'entre vous sont en danger de mort car menacés par des parents violents, s'exclama Lavande Brown une gryffondor de premier année.

Les autres enfants de moldus se regardèrent, puis tous se levèrent et filèrent à la volière afin d'écrire des messages et les envoyer à leurs parents en hiboux d'urgence. Les familles reçurent les lettres le jour même et une bonne partie décida d'accepter d'accueillir un ou une élève de Serpentard. Mais il restait encore une dizaine de jeunes qui n'avaient pas de famille et Draco décida d'utiliser l'anneau des Malefoy afin de contacter ses parents. Il ferma les yeux, posa son doigt sur l'anneau de l'héritier et se connecta à l'anneau maître que portait Lucius. Ce lien se traduisit par un lien télépathique entre le père et le fils.

« -Papa ?

-Draco que se passe-t-il ?

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard hier ?

-Non que c'est-il passé ?

-Papa, Harry a été agressé par Fenrir Greyback et il a disparu.

-Par Merlin. Comment va Synthia ?

-Elle est dans son dortoir et elle pleure. Papa, il y a autre chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Les serpentards qui ont des parents mangemorts ont décidé de ne pas rentrer chez eux. Certains ont un endroit où aller, mais d'autres n'ont pas eu cette chance. Alors est-ce qu'ils pourraient venir à la maison jusqu'à leur majorité ?

-Je vais demander à ta mère.

-Merci papa. »

Au manoir Malefoy, alors que les Potter étaient en train de discuter avec Narcissa, ils virent le fier Lucius avoir un voile tomber sur ses yeux. Narcissa voyant cela fronça des sourcils puis surprenant les regards stupéfaits des deux Potter, elle leur dit :

-Draco et Lucius sont liés par les anneaux des Malefoy. Là, ils sont en train de parler. Mais ça doit être grave pour que Draco contacte son père de cette manière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lucius eut l'air de se réveiller d'un véritable cauchemar. Il toussota un peu, se releva, se tourna vers James et Lily, puis leur dit :

-James, Lily, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Laquelle est-ce ? demanda Lily.

-Il va vous falloir être fort, mais… Harry a été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback et il est porté disparu.

Le choc fut terrible pour les parents. James regarda Lucius avec stupeur tandis que Lily poussait un hurlement de douleur. Tout allait recommencer, ils avaient de nouveau perdu leur bébé. Narcissa se précipita sur la mère épleurée. Lily sanglotait lourdement dans les bras de son amie. James lui regardait Lucius, il ne comprenait pas, enfin, il ne voulait pas comprendre que son bébé avait été attaqué par un salopard de mangemort. Lucius murmura :

-N'aie crainte, on va le retrouver.

-Accio pot de moutarde, s'exclama Narcissa.

Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction tandis qu'un pot de moutarde apparaissait dans la main de la blonde. Cette dernière s'exclama :

-Je peux utiliser la Magie, cela veut dire qu'Harry est toujours vivant puisqu'il est la Magie.

Les regards des deux Potter s'éclairèrent et ils se calmèrent. Narcissa avait raison, tant que la Magie était là, alors Harry était là quelque part. Lily embrassa Narcissa, puis sécha ses larmes. Lucius voyant que ses amis s'étaient calmés se tourna vers son épouse et lui dit :

-Chérie, Draco m'a dis aussi que des serpentards issus de famille de mangemorts ont décidé de renier leur famille, cependant tous n'ont pas trouvé de famille d'accueil alors il demande si nous pourrions en accueillir quelques uns.

-Avec plaisir. Au moins cela fera moins de mangemort entre les mains de Voldemort, répondit Narcissa.

-Dis à ton fils que les Potter en invite aussi à Godric Hollow, décida James.

-Bien.

Lucius effleura sa bague et contacta son fils. A Poudlard, Draco se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

-La famille Malefoy et la famille Potter acceptent de vous accueillir au sein de leurs manoirs.

Les serpentards étaient heureux, ils avaient enfin un endroit où vivre, où ils seraient à l'abri et où leurs parents ne pourront plus les toucher. Malgré cette joie et ce soulagement, la douleur de la perte d'Harry était présente dans les deux maisons rivales et les professeurs, enfin à part un qui avait enfin une famille et surtout un enfant qu'il pourra aimer comme il le méritait. De crainte des représailles des Potter et de Synthia, il l'avait laissé entre les mains enfin, entre les serres de Fumseck. Mais il commençait à se rendre compte de la douleur qu'avait dû supporter les Potter quand il leur avait arraché Harry, c'est pour cela qu'il décida d'annuler les cours afin que les élèves et les professeurs recherchent et surtout retrouvent Harry. Il se leva et s'exclama :

-Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas cours de la journée afin de pouvoir rechercher et retrouver Harry Potter.

Draco se leva et s'exclama :

-C'est mon frère de cœur, je veux aller le chercher.

En quelques minutes, d'autres élèves demandèrent à aller rechercher le jeune garçon et en moins de dix minutes, les deux maisons ennemies étaient prêtes à rechercher l'enfant. Les serdaigles et les poufsouffles saluaient le courage des étudiants, mais décidèrent de ne pas y aller, car pour eux, cela ne les concernaient pas. Les deux directeurs de la maison Serpentard et Gryffondor furent très fiers de leurs petits, ils s'unissaient enfin sans rien demander en échange. Quand tous eurent terminé de manger, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune et se changèrent afin de pouvoir aller dans la forêt interdite. Les serpentards firent face à Severus qui leur dit avec émotion :

-Mes petits serpents, vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point je suis fier de vous.

Les étudiants étaient heureux, leur père de substitution leur montrait de nouveau sa fierté envers eux, c'était la deuxième fois qu'un adulte le leur disait, il était dommage que ce soit la même personne à le leur dire cela. Pansy décida d'aller dans le dortoir et réveilla Synthia qui pleurait encore.

-Synthia, Synthia ?

La fillette regarda son amie avec tristesse et lui demanda :

-Oui ?

-On va aller dans la forêt interdite afin de retrouver Harry. Tu viens avec nous ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Synthia.

L'héritière des Potter prit une douche rapide, puis fila rejoindre les autres serpentards afin de rechercher son frère. Quand ils quittèrent les cachots, ils virent les gryffondors de toutes les années, les professeurs et un troupeau de centaures. Ils étaient presque deux cent à aller chercher Harry, aussi nombreux, ils avaient vraiment une chance de retrouver son petit frère. Draco qui se trouvait près de sa sœur fit un signe de la main vers les deux filles. Pansy s'exclama d'un ton forcé :

-Dommage, que je ne sois pas animagus !

Draco regarda à droite et à gauche puis murmura :

-Tu te transforme en quoi ?

-Berger Allemand.

-Génial, tu vas pouvoir nous suivre dans notre course, lui dit Elyse avec un sourire tremblant.

-Alors allons-y maintenant, décida Synthia.

A suivre


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Les quatre amis se transformèrent et ce fut un jaguar blanc, une licorne, une petite chatte et un berger allemand qui filèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de leur meilleur ami, de leur frère, de celui qui avait permis d'avoir une véritable vie sans crainte de coups et d'insultes. Ils bondissaient au dessus des buissons pour les plus grands, se faufilaient pour les plus petits, se moquant de la course du soleil. Alors que l'astre solaire commençait sa chute vers l'horizon, les quatre amis continuaient à chercher tandis que les autres étaient retournés à Poudlard. Tous s'inquiétaient pour les quatre jeunes, mais Dumbledore sentait que tout était pour le mieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il était important qu'Harry ne soit pas retrouvé. Les quatre amis étaient au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite quand Elyse vit une clairière avec une pierre plate au milieu. Elle se dirigea vers la clairière suivit par ses amis et là, ils virent le corps d'un animal. Synthia reprit forme humaine et se mit à courir en criant le nom de son frère. Les autres pensaient que c'était un loup, mais leur espoir s'effondra quand ils se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas un loup, mais une petite panthère noire. En fait, elle ressemblait à un chaton. Elle était noire comme la nuit et avait une énorme balafre encore fraîche qui lui labourait tout le museau et lui avait crevé l'œil droit.

Elyse sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le pauvre animal meurtri. Synthia fondit en larme. Elle avait tellement cru que c'était son frère alors que ce n'était qu'un animal mourant. Pleurant lourdement le manque de son jumeau, elle posa son visage sur le flanc ensanglanté du petit félin. Elle caressa délicatement la fourrure puis eut un choc quand elle découvrit une marque blanche en forme d'éclair sous la patte arrière gauche. Elle sentit des larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage, mais cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de soulagement. Elle l'avait retrouvé, elle avait enfin retrouvé son frère. Alors que les autres allaient lui dire de repartir chercher Harry, la jeune fille tira son miroir de sa poche et appela :

-James Potter.

Quand elle vit le visage de son père, elle s'exclama :

-Papa, on l'a trouvé, on a retrouvé Harry.

Draco, Elyse et Pansy se précipitèrent sur la panthère, puis Draco comprit quand il vit la marque, c'était la marque du survivant, la marque qui le caractérisait le plus. Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé. Draco retira sa robe de sorcier et le plus délicatement possible emmitoufla le fauve microbien à l'intérieur. Ensuite, tout aussi délicatement, il le serra contre lui, lui apportant la chaleur et l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers son petit frère. Draco, Pansy et Elyse sursautèrent quand ils entendirent le hurlement de joie de James. En une demi-seconde, James apparut devant eux et découvrit avec horreur son fils dans les bras de Draco. Le petit garçon avait des gestes très doux afin de ne pas blesser plus le félin. James ferma un instant les yeux afin de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de ramener son fils chez eux. Il était hors de question d'emmener Harry à Saint-Mangouste, c'était de véritables bouchers et en plus, ce serait mettre Harry en danger par rapport aux mangemorts qui voudraient se venger sur lui de la disparition de leurs enfants. En regardant Draco porter Harry, il sut comment faire. Il posa sa baguette sur la robe repliée de Draco puis se concentra sur le manoir ancestrale des Potter à Godric Hollow et enfin murmura :

-Portus.

La robe s'illumina montrant que le sort avait parfaitement fonctionné. James se tourna vers sa fille, Pansy et Elyse et afin de leur dire :

-Touchez la robe de Draco, c'est un portoloin qui nous emmènera à Godric Hollow.

En quelques secondes, tous tenaient le morceau de tissus, puis ils eurent la sensation d'un crochet qui s'accrochait à leur nombril et les faisait s'envoler. Presque immédiatement, ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense parc. Avant même de bouger, James s'exclama :

-Que les plus puissantes protections entourent le manoir et que personne ne puisse ni entrer ni sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les enfants sentirent un alourdissement de l'atmosphère, comme si l'air s'était transformé en plomb. Maintenant que rien ni personne ne pourrait blesser Harry, James prit son bébé des bras de Draco puis fit demi-tour et transplana afin de rejoindre l'intérieur du manoir et surtout l'infirmerie. Synthia regarda le vide, puis soupira lourdement en disant :

-Génial, mon père a zappé la plus élémentaire des bienséances. Alors de la part des Potter, bienvenu à Godric Hollow.

-Mouairf ! Ça ne vaut pas le manoir Malefoy, bougonna Draco.

Elyse se tourna vers son frère et lui donna une petite tape sur le bras en disant :

-Draco, ça ne se fait pas. Ce n'est pas gentil. Pour ma part, je trouve ce domaine vraiment magnifique.

-Merci Ely. Venez, on va rejoindre mes parents, leur dit Synthia avec un sourire. Maintenant qu'Harry avait été retrouvé, elle se sentait mieux. Elle savait qu'il allait aller mieux entre les mains expertes de sa mère.

-D'accord. Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda Pansy.

-Mais oui, ma mère est la meilleure des médicomages. La seule chose, c'est qu'il ne devienne pas le double d'oncle Moody.

-Qui ? demanda Elyse qui était occupée à regarder un plant de Sabot de la vierge. Elle pensait pourtant que cette espèce avait disparu.

-Maugrey Fol Œil, répondit Synthia.

-Il est comment ? demanda Draco.

-Retourne-toi et tu verras.

Pansy se retourna et poussa un hurlement de terreur qui vrilla les oreilles de ses amis. Là, ce fut la panique. Draco, Elyse et Pansy se transformèrent et fuirent le plus loin possible de ce taré. Synthia soupira lourdement, mais avant de partir à la poursuite de ses amis, elle serra le vieil homme contre elle puis lui embrassa la joue. Maugrey bougonna un peu, puis demanda :

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être à Poudlard.

-Harry a disparu.

-Quoi ? rugit le vieil homme.

Synthia lui expliqua l'affaire et lui raconta la recherche puis les retrouvailles avec l'enfant. Maugrey regarda vers le manoir, puis dit :

-Va retrouver tes amis, je vais voir comment va Harry.

-Merci, grand-père.

Le vieil homme transplana, puis Synthia se transforma et alla à la recherche de ses amis. Elle courut le plus vite possible, puis n'arrivant pas à les retrouver, elle demanda au domaine de ramener les trois animagi vers elle. En moins de dix minutes, une licorne, un chien et un jaguar arrivèrent. Les trois animaux reprirent forme humaine. Pansy s'exclama :

-C'était qui lui ?

-Mon grand-père de cœur. Il s'appelle Alastor Maugrey, c'était le meilleur auror d'Angleterre, mais il est complètement parano.

-La vache, il fout les jetons, trembla Elyse.

-Bon, on est encore loin du manoir ? demanda Draco.

-Oh à peine une demi-heure en courant très vite, répondit Synthia.

-Une demi-heure ? s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

-Eh oui. Allez, suivez-moi.

Synthia se transforma en chat, puis se mit à courir afin de rejoindre sa maison, elle était suivit par ses trois amis. Comme l'avait dit la fillette, ils mirent une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant le manoir. Enfin manoir, c'était le double de Poudlard en légèrement plus grand. Après avoir repris forme humaine comme les autres d'ailleurs, Elyse s'exclama :

-Mais c'est Poudlard.

-En fait, Poudlard a été créé selon les plans de Godric Hollow, expliqua Synthia.

-Synthia ? demanda Elyse.

-Oui, Ely ?

-Alors premièrement, je veux que tout le monde m'appelle Ely parce que j'adore ce surnom et deuxièmement, quand est-ce que tu nous invites pour les vacances d'été ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu t'incruste ? demanda Draco.

-Absolument pas, pourquoi cette question ? demanda sa jumelle avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas à Serpentard ? demanda Draco.

-D'après le Choixpeau, je suis courageuse car malgré avoir subi ce que j'ai subi, je suis pourtant restée la même, lui répondit Elyse.

-Il n'est pas si stupide ce vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir qui a osé t'enlever, et les parents aussi d'ailleurs. Ils sont fous de rage. Ils savent que ce n'est pas Dumbledore, ni Voldemort.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on ne va pas rester toute la journée devant la porte quand même.

-C'est vrai et maintenant que Harry a été retrouvé, je commence vraiment à fatiguer, marmonna Pansy.

-Moi-aussi, bailla Draco.

Synthia ouvrit la porte et les invita à entrer :

-Bienvenu à Godric Hollow appelé aussi l'antre des maraudeurs.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Pansy.

-Merci, répondit une voix féminine.

Tous tournèrent la tête et virent Lily Potter descendre les escaliers.

-Maman, comment va Harry ?

-Il dort, ses blessures étaient très graves et il a perdu définitivement l'usage de son œil. Alastor est allé chercher un œil de verre magique, mais je lui ai interdit de prendre un œil monstrueux comme le sien. Je suis très fière de vous les enfants, grâce à votre courage et votre amitié, vous avez retrouvé Harry. Draco, Elyse, vos parents sont au courant. James les a contactés tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse repartir.

-D'accord maman. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Les quatre enfants allèrent dans les étages, puis Synthia montra aux trois autres leur chambre jusqu'à leur départ. Draco et Elyse décidèrent de dormir dans la même chambre, ils voulaient recréer le lien des jumeaux. Pansy visita sa chambre, prit une douche et s'endormit profondément, de même que les jumeaux et Synthia. Ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres, n'avaient pas mangé de la journée, ne s'étaient quasiment pas arrêtés une seule fois et là, leurs corps rendaient les armes, ils étaient tout bonnement épuisés, ils ne pouvaient plus faire un pas. Ils dormirent deux jours non stop sans savoir que les parents s'inquiétaient de leur sommeil. Lucius et Narcissa avaient rejoint Godric Hollow durant la minute où James diminua les barrières avant de les remettre en place. Toutes les heures, ils allaient voir les quatre enfants afin d'être sûr qu'ils aillent bien puis ensuite, ils rejoignaient James et Lily qui étaient toujours au chevet d'Harry. Lily avait fait du bon travail sur son fils, elle avait réussi à faire disparaître la balafre, mais pour l'œil rien à faire. Elle avait été obligée de retirer l'œil détruit de son fils, avait désinfecté la cavité oculaire puis quand tout fut cicatrisé, soit une heure plus tard grâce aux potions et à la magie, elle lui avait mis un œil en verre magique qui prenait immédiatement la forme idéale pour l'enfant, la couleur de l'autre œil, grandirait avec lui et surtout lui permettait de voir comme un œil normal. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal alors que jamais plus il ne serait normal. Ses parents se rappelleraient toujours de l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient vu.

Au bout d'une semaine, une semaine de panique pour Poudlard, de fausse panique pour les Malefoy qui hurlaient que leurs enfants avaient disparu, Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il eut un doux sourire quand il vit que son monde était là, son père, sa mère, son grand-père, ses oncles, sa sœur, son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie et Pansy. Draco lui demanda :

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, mais j'ai mal à la tête.

-C'est normal, quand on t'a trouvé, tu étais gravement blessé, répliqua Elyse.

-Blessé comment ?

-Tu avais un œil crevé, lui dit Pansy.

-Crevé ?

-Oui.

-Et maintenant je ressemble à quoi ?

-Et bien tu as un œil de verre comme celui de Maugrey.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, c'était un œil énorme bleu électrique qui bouge dans tous les sens. Affolé, il s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas possible. Mais et quand je vais me transformer ? Oh ! Par Merlin, je vais ressembler à l'union hasardeuse d'un loup et d'un caméléon.

Tout le monde le regarda avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que Synthia comprenne et lui demande :

-C'est un œil de verre, mais pas comme celui de grand-père, il n'est pas globuleux.

Là, tout le monde comprit et tous éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Harry le loup avec un œil globuleux qui tourne dans tous les sens. Pour le rassurer, Lily lança un sort et un miroir apparut permettant à Harry de constater qu'il n'avait absolument pas changé. De plus, il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur son visage, il était comme avant. Lily testa son fils, puis dit :

-J'adore la magie. Tu es prêt à caracoler comme un cabri. Il ne reste qu'une chose à penser.

-Laquelle amour ? demanda James.

-Eh bien Harry reste ici ou alors il retourne à Poudlard, lança Lily.

-Harry a beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il va à Poudlard. Il s'est fait des amis et a changé le monde magique. Je pense qu'il devrait retourner à Poudlard.

-Mais le mal est à mes trousses, c'est pour cela que j'ai changé d'animagus, il savait que j'étais un loup noir.

-Eh bien maintenant, Synthia aura un nouveau chaton, décida Lily.

-C'est une bonne idée, je dirai à tout le monde que Harry est ton familier et qu'il doit rester avec toi tout le temps, imagina James.

Le frère et la sœur se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne seraient pas séparés et pour eux c'était la chose la plus importante. Tous savaient qu'Harry devrait rester sous sa forme de félin jusqu'à ce que le mal ne puisse plus rien lui faire. Lucius dit :

-Draco, Elyse et Synthia, vous êtes restés dans la forêt à rechercher Harry, et vous vous êtes perdus.

Elyse s'exclama :

-Alors que nous marchions pour essayer de retrouver notre chemin, nous avons découvert le cadavre d'une panthère noire. La pauvre bête portait les stigmates de violences physiques, malgré l'éloignement, nous avons entendu une musique de cirque et nous avons compris que l'animal avait dû s'enfuir du cirque et elle avait emmené dans sa fuite son petit. En voyant des blessures sur le petit félin, nous avons compris qu'il avait dû être battu et que la mère s'était rebellée. Mais les blessures étaient trop graves et elle est morte !

La fillette se mit à pleurer entraînant Pansy, l'histoire qu'elle avait crée les faisait sangloter. Draco regarda sa jumelle avec curiosité tandis que Lucius observait sa femme qui pleurait lourdement en écoutant l'histoire qu'avait inventée sa fille. Synthia, Harry et leurs parents regardaient les Malefoy avec curiosité. Sirius, Remus et Maugrey pouffaient de rire devant la tête des différents groupes. Il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient le surlendemain afin d'être sûr qu'Harry puisse faire le voyage sans trop de problème.

A suivre


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Deux jours plus tard, un portoloin emmena les enfants dans la Forêt Interdite. Ensuite, les quatre enfants et le petit félin essayèrent de retrouver le chemin de l'école. Ce fut long et laborieux, ils furent fouettés par les branches des arbres, tombèrent dans la boue, trébuchèrent sur des racines et gémirent en sentant leurs estomacs hurler de douleur. Ils mirent deux jours avant de se faire retrouver par Hagrid. Ils étaient épuisés et fondirent en larme en voyant le demi-géant. Hagrid murmura :

-Alors ?

Pansy murmura :

-On ne l'a pas retrouvé.

Le demi-géant soupira lourdement, puis remarqua le petit félin dans les bras de Synthia. Synthia sanglotait trop pour pouvoir répondre ce fut donc Elyse qui répondit et lui raconta l'histoire. Hagrid sanglota aussi fort que les deux filles pour le plus grand amusement de Pansy et Draco. Il sortit son mouchoir et se moucha bruyamment. Puis voyant l'épuisement sur les traits des enfants, Hagrid s'exclama :

-Je parle, je parle alors que vous devez être totalement épuisés.

Il fit sursauter les enfants en les prenant dans ses bras sans aucun problème, puis il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le château. Draco demanda :

-Hagrid, comment arrivez-vous à ne pas vous perdre ?

-La forêt me parle, mais jamais personne ne l'écoute et pourtant elle peut t'aider si tu es perdu, répondit le demi-géant.

Les quatre enfants s'endormirent rapidement bercés par les pas du gardien des clés de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château, personne n'était là, car les autres étaient toujours en train de chercher les cinq enfants. Hagrid emmena les enfants à l'infirmerie, puis repartit pour prévenir que les enfants étaient de retour. Tous rentrèrent pour voir les enfants dormir et Synthia tenir un chaton dans ses bras.

L'année passa merveilleusement bien pour Harry. Personne n'était au courant de son retour, sauf Severus, en effet, le soir même de son retour à Poudlard, il descendit dans les cachots, gratta à la porte du bureau du professeur de Potion. Severus ouvrit la porte, mais ne vit personne. Il referma alors la porte et quand il se retourna, il eut un choc. En effet, devant lui se trouvait Harry. Il fit un pas en avant, puis serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry s'écarta rapidement et lui dit :

-Le mal est de retour, il est là, je le sens. C'est pour cela que je ne peux rester longtemps sous forme humaine. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je suis là. Ne le dis à personne.

Tout aussi vite, Harry redevint un bébé panthère, se frotta contre la jambe du professeur, puis gratta pour repartir. Severus soupira lourdement mais avant de rouvrir la porte, il prit le fauve contre lui puis le serra de nouveau contre lui et lui murmura :

-Je suis avec toi. Mais comme tu es là, tu vas pouvoir faire tes devoirs.

Il le jeta dehors et claqua la porte laissant le félin choqué de l'autre côté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son oncle ose lui faire un coup pareil. Dans son bureau, Severus sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il était écœuré de savoir que ce pauvre petit devait se cacher pour sauver sa vie. Il se jura qu'il ne dirait jamais à personne qu'Harry était de retour tant que ce monstre ne soit pas définitivement coincé dans le corps d'un autre enfant.

Le temps passa donc tranquillement, Harry étant interrogé par Severus grâce à la légimentie du directeur de Serpentard. Les cours étaient difficiles, mais grâce à l'aide de Pansy, de Draco et d'Elyse, Harry arrivait à ne pas prendre de retard, Zen avait été fou de joie quand il avait su que son meilleur ami était de retour, mais il avait eu aussi peur quand il avait appris que le mal était encore et toujours à la poursuite d'Harry. Il avait donc décidé de rester dans son armoire afin que personne ne se doute qu'Harry avait été retrouvé tant que le temps du retour d'Harry ne soit pas arrivé. Bientôt arriva les vacances de Noël. Les quatre amis et le petit félin allèrent donc à Godric Hollow et retrouvèrent leurs familles. Lucius et Narcissa décidèrent d'apprendre aux Potter les bonnes manières. Malgré le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas beaucoup les vieilles traditions, il trouvait bon que les enfants les connaissent afin de ne pas faire de boulettes quand ils seraient en présence des grandes familles sorcières.

Alors que les Malefoy expliquaient les traditions aux enfants, les maraudeurs et Severus nettoyaient le grenier pour le plus grand énervement du serpentard qui aurait pu passer son temps à faire des potions au lieu de se trouver au milieu d'un nuage de poussière. En trois jours, le grenier fut propre et rangé, Lily expliqua enfin aux adultes ce qu'elle voulait faire, une nouvelle chambre pour les petits qui pourraient ainsi inviter leurs amis dans leurs chambres sans être embêtés par les bruits ou les adultes. Les enfants furent fous de joie et embrassèrent les cinq adultes puis s'installèrent dans leur nouvelle chambre. Pansy apprit ainsi qu'elle était invitée à rester à Godric Hollow ou Malfoy Manor si elle le voulait. La fillette décida de rester avec Elyse, elle aimait bien la jeune gryffondor.

Les vacances prirent fin, le temps des études reprit, puis les fins des cours arrivèrent enfin. Harry était fier de lui, car malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse prendre forme humaine, il avait réussi à aider Crabbe et Goyle dans l'apprentissage de leur intelligence. Ils avaient beaucoup moins de difficulté, mais ils devaient continuer à travailler dur pour ne pas perdre ce qu'ils avaient acquis depuis le début de l'année. Ils annoncèrent à tout le monde qu'ils étaient invités par les parents de Blaise Zabini. En effet, les Zabini étaient une famille qui avait toujours prônée la neutralité et elle savait aussi que les enfants n'étaient pas leurs parents. Quand le train arriva à Londres, Elyse donna des livres aux deux garçons et leur dit :

-Vous allez faire des exercices avec ces cahiers. Blaise tu les aides. Normalement, au début de la nouvelle année, ils ne devraient plus avoir besoin de cela et ils seront des enfants comme les autres avec la même intelligence.

Crabbe et Goyle serrèrent l'enfant contre eux et lui dirent :

-Si un jour tu retrouves Harry remercie-le de notre part. C'est grâce à lui que nous ne sommes plus des idiots.

-Pas de problème. Bon courage.

Les deux garçons saluèrent la fillette, puis rejoignirent les Zabini. Elyse rejoignit quant à elle sa famille, salua Synthia, puis la famille de blond disparurent dans un claquement sec. James et Lily entourèrent Synthia et son félin, puis transplanèrent à leur tour. Maintenant arrivé dans leur manoir, James fit tomber les puissantes barrières de protection et Harry reprit forme humaine. Tous les quatre marchèrent tranquillement et Synthia discuta avec ses parents de l'école et des élèves. Elle leur apprit ainsi qu'à cause de Ronald, les Weasley n'avaient pas l'argent nécessaire pour que leurs enfants aillent à Poudlard. Elle détestait les parents Weasley après que Maugrey lui ait raconté ce qu'avaient dit les deux roux quand Dumbledore avait décidé de retirer au Potter la garde d'Harry, mais elle aimait bien les jumeaux et pour elle, ce serait terrible si les enfants étaient punis à cause des parents. James regarda sa fille et lui dit :

-Tu as vraiment ta place à Serpentard, ma petite rusée. Bon, comment sont les enfants Weasley ?

-Je n'en connais que trois, Perceval Wealsey, il est assez rabat joie, mais il travaille dur et il va entrer en septième année. Il y a les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, ils sont véritablement géniaux, les rois de la blague.

-Comme les maraudeurs ?

-Oui, sauf qu'ils veulent créer un magasin de farces et attrapes.

-Intéressant.

-La dernière s'appelle Ginevra, je ne la connais pas. Mais d'après les jumeaux elle a du caractère et elle est très gentille.

-Mouais. Bon, d'accord, je vais payer les études des enfants Weasley.

-Merci, papa.

Les vacances d'été furent merveilleuses pour Harry et sa famille. Le jeune garçon s'amusait comme un petit fou, cependant il sentait qu'à l'extérieur le mal était toujours là, mais de plus en plus faible prouvant ainsi qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'installer définitivement dans son corps provisoire qui deviendrait définitif. Dés la fin de la répartition de l'année qui venait, Harry pourrait enfin réapparaître. Tout en jouant, il faisait aussi ses devoirs de vacances surveillé par Severus qui tournoyait autour des enfants comme un vautour autour d'une carcasse. Avant la fin du mois de juillet, ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs de vacances et les Malefoy les rejoignirent afin de passer le mois d'août avec eux. Cependant, une information fit sensation à Godric Hollow, Molly Weasley avait refusé l'aide des Potter, crachant que c'était de leur faute s'ils ne pouvaient pas payer les études de leurs enfants. Le soir de la réponse de la matriarche, Lily contacta Minerva et lui expliqua que Molly préférait se plaindre qu'elle ne pouvait pas payer les études de ses enfants que d'accepter l'aide que les Potter lui offraient. La directrice adjointe contacta Molly Weasley et avait fustigé la mère de famille. Humiliée quand Albus entra dans le problème, Molly dut accepter l'aide providentielle des Potter.

Mais le mal était fait, ses enfants la détestaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait voulu leur retirer le droit de faire des études supérieurs. Percy jura qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans cette maison. Les jumeaux décidèrent de demander plus d'aide aux Potter. En effet, ils envoyèrent une lettre leur demandant de les accueillir à Godric Hollow afin qu'ils puissent travailler sur les produits qu'ils pourraient vendre dans leur futur magasin. Sirius demanda, supplia à James de les accepter afin que les Maraudeurs puissent donner leurs secrets à la nouvelle génération. James accepta et pour la plus grande rage de Molly, les jumeaux quittèrent le terrier et se réfugièrent à Godric Hollow. Mais James leur dit :

-Vous pouvez rester ici, mais la condition est que vous ayez le plus de BUSE possibles. Car je veux que l'argent que je vais investir dans votre magasin me rapporte.

Les jumeaux hurlèrent de joie et jurèrent qu'ils auraient toutes les BUSE nécessaires à leurs rêves. James leur dit avec un sourire sournois :

-Bien, vous devrez avoir vos BUSE de Potions, de Métamorphose, de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal, Botanique et Sortilèges.

Les jumeaux Weasley acceptèrent et c'est à ce moment qu'ils découvrirent qu'Harry était là, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté sa sœur. Elyse, la plus calme et la plus diplomate expliqua le problème. Les jumeaux acceptèrent de garder le silence et même jurèrent de ne rien dire afin de protéger Harry. Les vacances continuèrent merveilleusement pour les jeunes qui s'amusèrent comme des petits fous. Malheureusement, le temps est ainsi fait qu'il passa trop rapidement. Et bientôt ils reçurent la lettre de Poudlard. Si Elyse et Pansy étaient toutes excitées à l'idée de faire leurs courses, Draco bougonna, car il ne voulait pas aller faire ses courses, quant à Synthia et Harry, ils avaient peurs que le mal retrouve Harry et le possède pour le transformer en un monstre de cruauté. James décida qu'Harry resterait sous sa forme animale. Le lendemain, les différentes familles et les enfants allèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse afin de faire leurs différentes courses. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'allée sorcière, les enfants furent de plus en plus excités, les deux mères de famille étaient heureuses de voir leurs enfants heureux, mais leur plus grand bonheur était d'avoir leur famille complète. James était heureux car il faisait un temps splendide.

Les quatre premières années et le jeune félin observaient avec une fascination toujours redoublée. Alors que Draco, Synthia, Pansy et Elyse discutaient paisiblement de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre dans leur nouvelle année et quel allait être leur nouveau professeur étant donné que Quirrel avait déserté l'école dés la fin de la fin du dernier cours de DCFM, Harry était caché dans la capuche de Lucius et s'amusait comme un petit fou avec les longs cheveux blond du sorcier. Le patriarche de la puissante famille Malefoy sentait le félin s'amuser avec ses cheveux, mais il ne sentait pas des griffes lui lacérer le cuir chevelu ou les vêtements et sut que son futur beau-fils faisait pattes de velours. Narcissa et Lily pouffaient de rire en voyant l'air stoïque et impassible du fier sorcier. Les maraudeurs quant à eux étaient beaucoup moins discrets et éclataient de rire chaque fois qu'ils se tournaient vers Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier d'ailleurs préférait se faire arracher les deux bras plutôt que de révéler qu'il adorait ce que lui faisait Harry, car le félin sans le savoir lui massait le cuir chevelu et Lucius aimait quand on lui massait le crâne et pour un peu, il se serait endormi.

La journée passa tranquillement les enfants faisaient leurs courses sans faire attention au fait que les gens regardaient avec stupéfaction la sœur du survivant et la beauté éthérée d'Elyse. Quand ils eurent terminé l'achat des ingrédients de potions, des plumes, etc…, ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott. Cependant, ils tombèrent sur un os, enfin sur une queue. En effet, ils étaient allés faire leurs courses le jour même où le célèbre Gilderoy Lockart la promotion de son nouveau livre « Moi, le sorcier ». Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique, le groupe entendit la voix d'Harry résonner dans leurs esprits :

"-Il est moche !"

Sirius surprit explosa de rire faisant ainsi se tourner tout le monde. Le groupe de nouveau venu était très étonné, car c'était la première fois qu'Harry critiquait ouvertement quelqu'un. Draco regarda avec mépris l'homme puis lança froidement :

-La boule poils a raison.

Un feulement outré sortit de la capuche de Lucius qui dit à son fils :

-Draco, merci de ne pas embêter la boule de poils ! Aïe ! Synthia reprend ton fauve !

Synthia hilare reprit Harry qui avait sorti les griffes et les plantait dans le corps du blond. Le félin avait le dos hérissé de colère, la fillette calma rapidement son fauve en lui disant

-C'est normal qu'on t'appelle Boule de Poils, on ne t'a jamais donné de surnom. Voyons voir. Papa, c'est Prongs à cause de ses bois, oncle Sirius c'est Padfoot pour ses coussinets, oncle Remus, c'est Moony parce qu'il est plus vivant à la pleine lune. Alors pour toi ce sera quoi ? Tu es noir, tu as une douce fourrure, hhuummm ! Je sais, tu es noir comme les ténèbres, mais tu as un cœur pur, donc le mot qui te va le mieux, c'est Tàijîtú.

-Quoi ? demanda James.

-C'est le symbole chinois du yin et du yang, le bien et le mal, le noir et le blanc.

-C'est une excellente idée, ça lui va vraiment bien, murmura Lily en cajolant délicatement son fils qui se mit à ronronner sourdement.

-Bien, maintenant en l'appelant Tàijîtú, plus personne ne risquera de se faire lacérer par ses coups de griffes, se moqua Synthia.

-Comme si je devais avoir peur d'un fauve en culotte courte, lança Lucius avec un sourire qui prouvait à tous qu'il s'amusait follement avec le micro fauve.

Harry se tortillant, quitta les bras de sa sœur, sauta sur le sol, puis toutes griffes dehors, il grimpa sur le sorcier, puis arriver sur l'épaule du blond, se mit en tête de lui lécher le cou. Heureusement que James, Sirius et Remus bloquaient la vue de tous, car la réputation de Lucius aurait été brisée. En effet, Narcissa et Lily pouffaient en voyant le fier et impassible Lucius Malefoy rire aux éclats et cela était un évènement en soit que personne n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Fier de son coup, Harry cessa de le lécher, puis retourna dans la capuche de Lucius et se remit à malaxer de nouveau les cheveux d'un Lucius au cou baveux. Durant toute l'affaire, les deux familles n'avaient que peu avancé dans la file de sorciers. Soudain, James s'écarta un instant ce qui permis à Lockart de voir Synthia. Il lui fit un immense sourire qui s'effrita un instant plus tard quand il vit la fillette faire semblant de vomir. Narcissa observa avec consternation alors que Lily était plein de fierté, sa fille avait jugé l'homme avec exactitude comme un pauvre type, minable et affabulateur. Elyse, quant à elle, murmura :

-Ce qu'il est beau.

Un feulement menaçant retentit depuis la capuche de Lucius. Ce dernier se tourna vers sa fille et lui dit :

-Ma petite Elyse, Tàijîtú a raison, ce sorcier n'est pas net.

-Mais papa, je peux quand même le trouver beau, murmura Elyse.

-Mon ange…

La fillette lui fit un regard de chien battu qui fit fondre son cœur de père en deux secondes.

-Bon, d'accord, tu peux le trouver beau, mais tu verras que la beauté ne s'associe que rarement à l'intelligence, et si ce Lockart a l'un, je ne pense pas qu'il ait l'autre.

Elyse bougonna pour la forme, mais ne put s'empêcher de serrer son père dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué d'amour dans son enfance, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rechercher le plus possible auprès de ses parents et de son frère. Lucius eut un sourire très doux qui fit fondre les femmes qui se trouvaient autour des deux familles. En effet, quand il n'avait pas son air snobe et impassible, il avait un air angélique qui rendaient les femmes raides dingues de lui pour la plus grande rage de son épouse. Voyant que les regards de ses groupies n'étaient plus portés sur lui, Lockart décida de changer les choses. En effet, il s'exclama en parlant d'Elyse :

-Oh ! Regardez ce magnifique ange ! Elle est presqu'aussi belle que moi à son âge. Pour la récompenser, je vais lui offrir toute la collection de mes livres.

Les yeux d'Elyse pétillèrent alors de joie tandis que ceux de son père s'assombrirent d'une menace explicite de mort lente et douloureuse envers le sorcier qui osait draguer sa fille chérie. Narcissa était aussi furieuse que son époux. Soudain, James éclata de rire et lança :

-Hey ! Gilly ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne reconnais pas Lucius, Narcissa et les enfants Malefoy ?

-Tu as vraiment la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, mon pauvre Locky, se moqua Sirius.

Gilderoy lança un coup d'œil vers le blond et vit un Lucius Malefoy connut pour être un mangemort, bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, prêt à lui arracher les ongles un à un. Draco parfaitement froid et snobe lança :

-Pensez-vous que nous sommes trop pauvres pour acheter nos affaires dans cette gargote ? Si l'envie nous prenait, notre famille pourrait acheter le Chemin de Traverse dans son ensemble et avoir encore suffisamment de fortune pour acheter Poudlard. Mais si vous voulez faire des heureux, donnez ce livre aux Weasley. Eux en auraient plus besoin que nous autres, Malefoy.

Les Weasley qui étaient présents étaient rouges de honte, tout ça à cause de Ronald. Ce dernier restait maintenant tout le temps à Dumstrang, il ne rentrait même plus pour les vacances scolaires, car il devait travailler pour payer le moindre voyage. Les maraudeurs gardaient un œil sur Molly et Arthur, tandis que les jumeaux parlaient entre eux des sales coups à faire quand ils seraient à Poudlard. Percy qui était venu s'approcha de Synthia et lui dit :

-Je voudrais te remercier. Malgré ce que t'a fais Ron, grâce à toi, nous allons pouvoir continuer nos études et Ginny aller à l'école. Pour les jumeaux, je sais qu'ils n'aiment pas l'école et qu'ils voudraient ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes. Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux comme emploi, mais je sais aussi qu'ils seraient heureux.

Percy n'avait pas vu que ses frères étaient présents et le regardaient avec stupéfaction et joie. Fred le fit sursauter en lui disant :

-Merci, Perce. Mais les Potter vont nous aider pour créer notre magasin. Mais nous devons avoir six BUSE minimum...

-BUSE et ASPIC, les uns ne vont pas avec les autres, coupa Lily.

Molly outrée siffla :

-Il est hors de question qu'ils fassent un travail aussi miteux.

Arthur ne disait rien alors que sa femme continuait :

-Ils travailleront au Ministère, comme leur père.

-Arthur travaille là-bas parce que c'est un travail qui lui plaît et pas parce qu'il y est obligé. Est-ce que tes aînés travaillent au Ministère ? demanda Remus.

-Heu… non.

-Alors laisse à tes enfants le choix de leur vie. Quand tu seras morte, ils continueront un travail qu'ils détesteront et se déchaineront sur leur famille et leurs enfants. Et ainsi, par ton étroitesse d'esprit, ta fierté mal placée et ta vanité, tu auras détruit la vie de huit personnes si les jumeaux ont chacun deux enfants, lui dit froidement Lily parfaitement soutenu par son époux et sa famille.

Molly outrée s'exclama en se tournant vers son époux :

-Arthur dit quelque chose.

-Lily a raison. Je fais ce que j'aime faire, alors laisse à tes enfants le choix de leur carrière, répondit le rouquin.

-Mais…

Arthur lui lança un regard flamboyant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu et préféra cesser d'objecter. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Heureusement, personne n'avait fait attention à eux, trop occupé à baver sur Lockart.

A suivre


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Enfin, la queue commença à diminuer et les deux familles purent prendre leurs livres, James prenant un autre lot pour Harry l'air de rien. Maintenant que leurs courses étaient terminées, les deux familles purent quitter le magasin surpeuplé. Mais soudain, Harry LE sentit, il sentit le mal à l'état pur. Il était là sur le Chemin de Traverse et regardait dans sa direction. Il n'osa pas sortir de sa protection afin de ne pas se faire voir par lui. Il soupira de soulagement quand ils utilisèrent la robe de Lucius comme portoloin qui les ramena à Godric Hollow. Maintenant à l'abri, Lucius l'aida à sortir de la protection de la capuche et lui dit :

-Harry pourquoi tremblais-tu sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-IL était là, le mal était là. Je l'ai bien senti.

-Eh bien, j'espère que malgré ta peur, tu t'es retenu, lança Sirius.

Lucius regarda son cousin par alliance avec curiosité, puis il poussa un cri avec une grimace de dégoût. Avec un geste rapide, il retira sa cape et regarda pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose que des poils, mais rien ne troubla son odorat délicat. James donna une claque sur la tête de son meilleur ami et lui lança :

-Harry sait se tenir. Bon d'accord, il a encore du mal avec le concept de se laver avec de l'eau et du savon, mais il progresse.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Harry qui avait de nouveau laissé parler son nouvel instinct de félin et se léchait le bras. L'animagus cessa d'un coup, baissa la tête et murmura d'un ton contrit :

-Désolé.

-Pas grave. Mais si tu te sens sale, tu vas au bain, lui ordonna sa mère.

Harry bougonna un peu, mais obéit à sa mère et se dirigea vers la maison afin de prendre un bain. La présence du mal si près de lui, lui donnait la sensation d'être sale. Les autres avancèrent paisiblement vers la demeure et les conversations étaient les mêmes, leur étonnement devant l'orgueil démesuré de Molly Weasley. Elle ne pensait qu'au prestige et en aucun cas au bonheur de ses enfants. Mais en un rien de temps, l'affaire fut close, la vie reprit et le premier septembre arriva avec son cortège de bagages et de cages. La plus difficile à transporter, était l'armoire de zen, mais un sort de réduction, une petite boule de poils dans la poche de Synthia et plus aucun problème.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's cross, les Potter et les Malefoy embrassèrent leurs enfants et eurent la surprise de voir Albus Dumbledore aider un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année à porter sa malle et la mettre dans le train. L'enfant était écarlate et avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise. Albus était fier de son enfant, enfin il allait commencer Poudlard, il allait avoir l'enfance qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir, une enfance normale avec ses hauts et ses bas, ses disputes et ses réconciliations, mais surtout, ses amis sincères qui l'aideraient dans les moments les plus tristes et les plus importants. Du côté de l'enfant, les choses étaient terribles. En effet, Tom avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Il faut dire qu'il avait perdu son aura charismatique qui faisait fuir le plus puissant des aurors, ses pouvoirs faramineux qui faisaient trembler ses ennemis, mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait perdu sa baguette. En effet, sa belle baguette de 33,75 cm en if avec son noyau en plume de phénix ne voulait plus lui obéir et donc son « père » lui en avait acheté une nouvelle. Elle faisait maintenant 27,5 cm, elle était en bois de rose et son cœur était un crin de licorne imbibé de larme de phénix. Elle était parfaite pour la défense et la guérison.

Maintenant qu'il était redevenu un enfant, il n'avait plus le droit de rester éveiller après 8 heures. Mais bon, il n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien, ainsi, il avait pu ainsi se faufiler hors de sa chambre alors que son père dormait et il avait filé rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets. Il se rappelait comme si cela lui était arrivé hier, alors qu'il avait fait cela vers la mi-juillet.

**Flash back**

Il voulait savoir s'il avait encore son don pour le fourchelangue ou s'il l'avait perdu. Il soupira de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il décida de descendre dans la Chambre à proprement dite afin de voir le basilic de Salazar Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers la statue du fondateur puis siffla :

« Ouvre-toi Salazar le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard »

Là, il vit la bouche s'ouvrir et le basilic en sortit puissant, immense et majestueux. Sa magie le força à fermer les yeux, afin de ne pas se faire tuer par le regard du serpent géant. L'animal le regarda froidement et siffla :

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Alors, j'ai même perdu ça ! »

Le reptile fut stupéfait quand le petit homme devant lui se mit à pleurer. L'enfant tomba à genoux et se mit en tête de briser le sol de ses petits poings. Le serpent s'avança, entoura l'enfant qui se serra contre lui en pleurs. Là, il lui demanda :

« Pourquoi pleurs-tu petit homme ? »

L'enfant toujours en pleurs lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire. Il lui dit qu'auparavant il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard par sa mère, qu'il avait été possédé par le mal mais qu'il avait été vaincu par un enfant et qu'il avait retrouvé l'intégrité de son âme, de son esprit, mais qu'il n'était plus qu'un gamin de onze ans qu'il n'était plus rien. Le basilic entendant l'histoire se rendit compte que le monstre qui avait tué son maître adoré était de retour et qu'il allait pouvoir se venger, qu'il allait pouvoir le venger. Il décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de changer de vie. Il décida donc d'utiliser un pouvoir que les basilics possédaient mais qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser qu'une seule fois dans leur vie, le pouvoir de changer de forme. Il s'écarta de l'enfant et se contracta. Il se tordit de souffrance, puis son corps changea d'aspect passant d'un gigantesque serpent de quinze mètres à une petite vipère d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il était devenu un serpent arc en ciel, chaque écaille avait des couleurs différentes. Ses yeux étaient devenus noirs, mais il pouvait tuer de son regard quand il le voulait et son venin était toujours aussi mortel. L'enfant le prit contre lui et lui demanda affolé :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Tu as dû avoir mal ? Mon ami, c'était dangereux. »

Entendre cela de la bouche de l'enfant lui fit plaisir, il avait retrouvé un ami. Il lui alors répondit :

« C'était pour rester avec toi »

L'enfant se remit à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois-ci. Il caressa le serpent, puis l'amena au niveau de son visage et lui dit :

« D'après mes connaissances, je dirais que tu es une vipère des glaces, mâtiné avec une couleuvre des foyers, et aussi un aspic des vents et un boa des cascades. Je me souviens avoir lu dans un de mes grimoires que les serpents comme toi étaient très rare et qu'ils étaient appelés vipères des éléments ou tout simplement serpent arc en ciel. »

Le serpent était heureux d'apprendre qu'il était une vipère des éléments, mais surtout il était heureux de savoir que son nouveau maître connaissait tout sur sa race. Il décida alors de quitter définitivement la Chambre des Secrets et le dit à son nouveau maître. Maître qui le prit dans une étreinte écrasante et l'avait embrassé sur tout le museau. Tous les deux quittèrent les lieux qui avaient vu le basilic vivre durant plus de mille ans. Ensuite, ils rejoignirent la chambre de l'enfant et là, bizarrement l'enfant avait fondu en larme sans aucune raison. Pendant cinq minutes, il passa son temps à pleurer, puis toujours en pleurant, il siffla à son serpent :

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à arrêter de pleurer ? »

Fumseck pouffa de rire en entendant la question de l'enfant. Il était heureux par ce qu'il voyait, mais l'enfant ne devait pas rester seul, son père devait être là pour lui sauver la vie et sauver son âme encore fragile. Il s'envola donc et rejoignit Dumbledore puis le réveilla rapidement. Le vieil homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis fonça dans la chambre de son fils quand il l'entendit pleurer. Arriver dans la chambre, il vit son fils sangloter avec une petite vipère dans les bras. L'animal lui sifflotait des paroles de réconfort. Dumbledore prit son enfant et son animal de compagnie et les berça tous les deux. Le phénix chanta joyeusement afin de calmer les pleurs de l'enfant. Tom sanglota :

-Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de pleurer ?

-Parce que tu as soixante dix ans de douleur et de tristesse à évacuer. Alors pleurs, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

L'enfant se serra contre son père et pleura encore et encore. Il s'endormit à point d'heure et encore parce qu'Albus lui avait donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Il pleura comme cela durant deux bonnes semaines puis en plein milieu du repas alors qu'il mangeait ses pommes de terre, il cessa de pleurer. Il avait la tête comme une pastèque, ses yeux étaient englués par les larmes et la fatigue, mais enfin, il n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il s'était endormi. Dumbledore soupira, regrettait que Severus ne soit pas là. Le petit garçon dormit trois jours et quand il se réveilla, il était frais et dispo. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin parler, il allait pouvoir présenter son ami à son père.

-Papa ?

-Oui, mon fils ?

-Pourquoi je suis obligé de t'appeler papa ?

-C'est un effet secondaire du rituel.

-Ah d'accord. Bon, je voulais te présenter Lizzy.

-Ce n'est pas un nom pour un basilic, lui dit Albus.

-C'est comme cela que Salazar l'a appelé. D'après Lizzy, il était très fleur bleu.

Dumbledore pouffa puis dit :

-Donc Lizzy reste avec toi ?

-Oui. Il veut faire payer à Voldemort.

-Mais, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

-C'est un mâle.

Dumbledore explosa de rire, puis cajola le serpent en lui disant dans un fourchelangue parfait :

« Mon pauvre ami, Salazar avait vraiment des idées bizarres en matière de nom. »

Il regarda la couleur sous toutes ses coutures et dit :

-Lizzy n'a pas mal choisi son nouveau corps.

-N'est-ce pas. C'est une vipère des éléments.

-Oui, il te défendra de sa vie.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Tom sortit de ses souvenirs et caressa tendrement son serpent qui avait décidé de changer de nom pour celui de Rex. Albus avait explosé de rire quand son fils lui avait expliqué que le petit serpent avait décidé de changer de nom pour celui-là. D'ailleurs le vieux sorcier s'était plus d'une fois demandé s'il ne devait pas expliquer que c'était le nom du chien. Mais voir son fils siffler le nom d'un chien et voir un serpent filer ventre à terre, c'était unique. Tom savait bien ce que pensait son père, mais c'était Rex qui avait voulu prendre ce nom bizarre. Il était en train d'y penser quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'il vit entrer les jumeaux Malefoy et Synthia Potter, mais sans Harry. Etonné, il demanda :

-Harry n'est toujours pas revenu ?

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Synthia.

-C'est Tom, ex-Tom Jedusor, l'ancien porteur du mal, répondit Elyse qui fit un beau sourire vers Tom.

-Ouais et quand tu verras ton frère, tu lui diras merci de ma part. C'est vrai quoi, avec la pierre philosophale, j'aurai pu être de nouveau un sorcier puissant et adulte et là, je me retrouve avec l'aspect d'un gosse de dix ans. Il aurait quand même pu se faire bouffer par Fenrir, ce n'était pas trop demandé non ?

Tous lui lancèrent un regard bizarre, puis Synthia éclata de rire et lui dit :

-T'es pas vrai comme type.

-Enfin, miracle. Je suis un type, s'exclama Tom avec un grand sourire ravi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda Draco.

-Parce que depuis que je suis revenu à la vie, c'est « mon bébé » par ici, « mon poussin » par là. C'est frustrant et humiliant, ragea le jeune garçon.

-Mais c'est normal, murmura Elyse.

-Eh bien, pas pour moi, répliqua Tom.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

Alors Tom raconta son ancienne vie, le fait qu'il était mal traité, frappé sans arrêt et même abusé. Synthia sentit les larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Ce qu'il avait vécu, était ce qu'Harry avait subi auprès des Dursley. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, elle enlaça Tom, et le consola en pleurant. Le petit garçon n'avait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait encore. Mais il sentait que cette étreinte soulageait toujours plus son âme. Tous les deux pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Quand ils cessèrent de pleurer, Synthia s'éloigna de lui et lui dit :

-Ca va aller mieux maintenant. Ton père ne laissera personne te blesser.

-Tu crois ? demanda l'enfant en frottant ses yeux.

-Oh ! J'en suis sûr et certaine, lui répondit Synthia avec un sourire.

A partir de ce moment, les trois autres se présentèrent à Tom.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy. Et la magnifique petite blonde, c'est ma sœur jumelle, Elyse Malefoy.

-Elyse ? Elyse… ! Je m'en souviens maintenant. Dereck Yaxley m'avait demandé d'éliminer les héritiers afin de mettre la main sur la fortune des Malefoy.

Draco devint écarlate et siffla :

-Et ?

-J'ai refusé. Je l'ai d'ailleurs renvoyé chez lui avec un bon doloris dans les côtes.

-Alors c'est Yaxley, ce misérable pouilleux qui a osé enlever ma petite sœur ? rugit Draco

Elyse murmura après avoir embrassé tendrement la joue de son frère :

-Draco est très protecteur. Son animagus aurait dû être un dragon plutôt qu'un jaguar.

-C'est vrai, mais alors il aurait dû être une femelle car seule les femelles sont aussi protectrices, lança Synthia.

Draco eut l'air horrifié et s'exclama :

-Je n'en ai pas encore l'utilité, mais je tiens à garder ma virilité.

Tom éclata de rire puis se lança et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux… heu…

-Tu sais, entre amis, on peut beaucoup de choses, lui murmura Elyse avec un doux sourire.

Elle avait compris ce que voulait le fils du directeur. Tom lui fit un grand sourire, qui montra à tous qu'il serait vraiment un garçon magnifique quand il serait plus grand.

A suivre


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Soudain un sifflement retentit et une petite tête triangulaire apparut et sifflota quelque chose. Synthia fondit devant l'aspect du serpent, il était encore plus beau que Sally. Elle caressa tendrement le reptile et demanda à son propriétaire :

-C'est quoi comme espèce ?

-C'est une vipère des éléments, on l'appelle aussi serpent arc en ciel.

-C'est un mâle ou une femelle ? demanda Elyse qui grattouilla le serpent sous le museau pour le plus grand bonheur de l'animal qui siffla de bonheur.

-C'est un mâle, il s'appelle Rex.

-Heu… ce n'est pas le nom d'un chien ? murmura Elyse tandis que Draco et Synthia s'étouffaient de rire de leur côté, et qu'un félin se marrait dans la poche de sa sœur.

-Je sais, mais son ancien nom, c'était Lizzy.

Elyse explosa de rire faisant sourire le jeune garçon. Synthia qui réussit à se calmer demanda :

-Mais c'est pas un mâle ?

-Oui, mais son ancien maître avait une étrange imagination pour les noms, répondit Tom.

-Et comment s'appelait son ancien maître ? demanda Draco.

-Salazar Serpentard, révéla Tom.

-Mais alors… ?

-Oui, Rex est le basilic de Salazar Serpentard.

Tom raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et les jeunes gens furent émus par l'acte du serpent qui voulait venger son maître mort mille ans auparavant. Cet acte de fidélité fit pleurnicher Elyse qui prit le serpent dans ses bras et lui murmura :

-Tu as choisi le bien, et je te promets que nous ferons notre maximum pour t'aider à détruire ce monstre de Voldemort.

Tom eut un grand sourire puis chuchota :

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Elyse rendit à Tom son serpent qui frotta sa tête contre le visage du jeune garçon.

L'enfant embrassa la tête de son serpent et Rex après un sifflement de contentement s'enroula sur les genoux de son maître comme un chat.

Le reste du voyage aurait pu être merveilleux s'il n'avait pas eu une visite pas vraiment appréciée. En effet, vers le milieu du voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand et une petite rousse entra à l'intérieur et, alors que Draco ainsi que Synthia se souvenaient de leur premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, ordonna :

-Où est Harry Potter ? Je veux le voir !

-Tu n'es pas la seule, répondit Tom alors qu'un félin quittait la poche de sa sœur.

-Mais je suis la seule à l'aimer réellement, s'exclama la fillette.

Tous la regardèrent avec curiosité, puis Synthia lui demanda :

-Mais tu es qui ?

-Et toi ?

-Synthia Potter !

La fillette eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise, mais se reprit vite et dit :

-Je m'appelle Ginny.

-Je ne connais aucune Ginny et Harry non plus.

-Si ! Il m'aime. Et il est amoureux de moi et il se mariera avec moi, hurla la fillette qui faisait des grands gestes de la main. Ces mouvements importunèrent Rex qui se cabra et montra les crocs. La fillette cessa tous mouvements et devint blême surtout quand Tom siffla pour essayer de le calmer. Elle poussa un hurlement de dégoût :

-Tu es fourchelangue !

Elyse poussa un cri à faire exploser un verre et cria :

-Tu es rousse ! Tu es une sorcière ? Quelle horreur ? Brûlons les sorciers !

Draco entra dans le délire de sa sœur sous les rires de Synthia et de Tom :

-Oui ! Brûlons les sorcières rousses ! A mort !

La fillette terrifiée s'enfuit en courant. Synthia s'exclama en caressant son fauve qui regardait sa fiancée et Draco avec stupéfaction :

-Je me demande si elle se souvenait que nous sommes tous des sorciers.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'était très amusant, pouffa Draco.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu ressemblais à une moldue du moyen-âge, remarqua Tom.

-Tu sais, j'ai été une moldue durant onze ans alors je sais comment certains pensent, bien que d'autres comme l'oncle Patrick sont très tolérants. D'ailleurs quand je lui ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, il a sauté de joie. C'est là qu'il m'a révélé que j'étais adopté, que ma famille me recherchait peut-être et que je devais aller à Poudlard pour la retrouver.

-Je crois que j'aime ton oncle. Il faudra le retrouver, décida Draco.

-Ce serait bien. J'ai toujours adoré mon oncle.

Le reste du trajet fut magnifique pour Tom qui venait de se créer de puissants liens d'amitié avec ces trois enfants. Quand la vendeuse de bonbons apparut, il se goinfra de sucrerie grâce à l'argent de poche que lui avait donné son père. Il joua à la bataille explosive, rigola quand Synthia raconta les souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa petite enfance, comme quand Harry était apparut tout nu pour lui donner sa brosse. Malheureusement, le train était arrivé dans la gare de Pré au lard. Heureusement, ils avaient changé leurs uniformes au tout début du voyage et ils n'attendaient plus que le moment de sortir. Alors que tous discutaient, personne ne fit attention à la discrétion sifflante entre Tom et Rex.

« Je ne veux plus aller à Poudlard ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce que mon père va vouloir me faire mes études de la première à la septième année et tous mes amis se trouvent tous en seconde années. Mon père ne voudra jamais me faire sauter une classe ! »

« Moi, je te parie que si. Ce qu'il veut, c'est ton bonheur. Et il sera vraiment heureux quand il apprendra que tu t'aie fait des amis. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je te le promets ! »

« Merci de me remonter le moral, mon ami ! »

Tom embrassa son serpent et se tint prêt à sa nouvelle vie. Enfin, le train s'arrêta et tous entendirent une voix leur demander de descendre du train et de rejoindre le quai de la gare. Tom plaça délicatement son serpent dans sa poche afin que personne ne puisse le blesser. Il salua ses amis, puis rejoignit Hagrid. Le demi-géant s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

-Tom ! Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ! Viens que je t'embrasse !

-Attention, ne serre pas trop, Rex est dans ma poche !

-Oh ! Je vais faire attention.

Malgré sa taille impressionnante, Hagrid enlaça délicatement l'enfant et le serra contre lui avec une douceur incroyable. Tom adorait l'étreinte du demi-géant. Cependant, il aurait préféré se faire arracher les deux bras plutôt que de le lui dire.

-Tu viens mon puceron !

-Hagrid ! Ce n'est pas un surnom ça ! s'exclama Tom outré.

-D'accord, ma petite souris ! pouffa le demi-géant.

-HAGRID ! Arrête, sinon je révèle à tout le monde ton pire secret.

-Tu n'oserais pas ma pâquerette !

-Tu vas voir ! Mesdames et Messieurs, Hagrid ici présent est totalement fou des petits cœurs fondants à la pâte d'amande ! Ah-ah ! Je te l'avais dit que je dirais ton pire secret.

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux alors que les premières années les regardaient avec curiosité et que les autres années se marraient en allant vers les calèches.

-Tu es pire que ton père, grommela Hagrid avec un léger sourire montrant qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Tom lui tira la langue puis sur un geste d'Hagrid, il rejoignit les autres premières années. Il croisa une fillette blonde comme les blés qui avait un air rêveur sur les traits de son visage. Il sentit une drôle de sensation en lui, c'est comme s'il avait des papillons qui voletaient dans son estomac, sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge nouée. Il devait couver quelque chose, c'est tout. Il en parlerait à Pompom, elle le soignerait en quelques secondes. Rex ressentit grâce à sa langue le problème et siffla de rire. Son maître avait peut-être été un puissant mage noir, mais pour les sentiments, il était plus que novice.

Tom regarda avec curiosité les enfants qui allaient être ses camarades de classe et vit la fillette rousse qui avait pénétré dans son compartiment. Elle avait un air hautain qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il sentait qu'elle devait être aussi orgueilleuse et jalouse que son taré de frère. Il l'avait reconnu, elle ressemblait à sa mère, Molly Weasley. Mais bientôt, il cessa d'y penser quand il vit Poudlard. Par Merlin qu'il aimait ce château. Il ferma les yeux, concentra sa magie et envoya un trait de pouvoir avec tout son amour et sa tendresse envers le vieux bâtiment. Le château en retour envoya une vague de magie pleine de fierté et d'amour. Tom était heureux et ce fut les larmes aux yeux qu'il fut accueilli par Minerva. Quand elle le vit avec les yeux trop brillants, elle s'inquiéta. Elle le prit à part et lui demanda :

-Mon petit, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis tellement heureux d'être là ici. C'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments aussi forts comme ceux-là.

Minerva lui fit un doux sourire, puis Tom lui demanda :

-Quand est-ce que tu vas épouser papa ?

Minerva devint écarlate et murmura :

-Mais je… heu… Tu sais nous sommes vieux et…

-Balivernes et puis ne laisse pas l'amour te passer sous le nez. Tu savais que la grand-mère des Londubas avait des vues sur papa ?

Tom papotait tranquillement sur l'information vitale pour son plan tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers Minerva. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant que son futur professeur de Métamorphose avait presque la fumée lui sortant des oreilles.

-Bon, maman. Je dois rejoindre mes camarades.

Il lui embrassa la joue, puis rejoignit les autres qui étaient trop occupés à regarder autour d'eux qu'à remarquer un enfant embrasser un professeur. La froide professeure de Métamorphose McGonagall resta quelques minutes choquée par ce que venait de dire et de faire le jeune garçon. Un fantôme la réveilla en la traversant. Toujours choquée, elle expliqua rapidement les règles principales de l'école, puis emmena les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Albus avait l'air d'être inquiet, mais un coup d'œil vers son fils le calma instantanément. Le professeur McGonagall toussota un peu, puis commença à appeler les élèves les uns après les autres par ordre alphabétique. Elle arriva assez rapidement à la lettre L et au nom de :

-Lovegood, Luna.

Tom murmura :

-Luna quel beau nom.

Le Choixpeau s'exclama au bout de quelques secondes :

-SERDAIGLE !

La fillette rejoignit la maison des aigles suivit du regard par Tom et sous les applaudissements des quatre maisons. Après quelques minutes, Minerva appela :

-Weasley Ginevra.

Là, les Malefoy et les Potter virent la rousse qui voulait Harry pour elle s'avancer vers le Choixpeau. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Durant quelques minutes, l'item ne dit rien, puis s'exclama :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Synthia soupira de soulagement, cette peste ne se retrouverait pas à Serpentard avec Harry et elle. Si les frères Weasley l'accueillirent avec joie, les autres maisons étaient un peu plus discrètes comme si elles en voulaient à la dernière Weasley. La fillette rejoignit la table des lions ne laissant qu'un seul premier année, Tom. Albus lui fit un doux sourire, puis se leva et dit :

-Cette année, nous accueillons un nouvel élève de onze ans. Il n'ira pas en première année car il est trop avancée, mais directement en seconde année. Professeur McGonagall ?

-Dumbledore Tom Albus Perceval !

Tom lui fit un grand sourire tandis que les élèves se demandaient s'il était un parent du directeur. Tom était ravi, il allait retrouver ses amis. Il avança vers le Choixpeau en se demandant très sérieusement dans qu'elle maison il allait se retrouver, Serpentard, Gryffondor ou Serdaigle. La maison de son ancêtre, celle de ses amis ou celle de Luna. C'était cornélien comme choix. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et sentit que Minerva lui mettait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Tom entendit le Choixpeau murmurer

-_Tom, mon doux Tom. Je suis tellement fier de toi, mon tout petit. Maintenant tu peux vivre tranquillement. Voldemort a été obligé de garder le corps qu'il avait choisi temporairement. Quand le jeune Potter réapparaitra alors tu sauras qu'il n'y a plus de danger d'être possédé_.

Tous se demandaient pourquoi le petit garçon était écarlate et surtout pourquoi le Choixpeau mettait autant de temps à le répartir.

-_Bien, allons voir où je vais te mettre, mon enfant. Alors, même si tu es rusé, tu n'es plus dévoré par le feu de l'ambition donc Serpentard ne te va plus. Tu es très intelligent et tu as gardé les connaissances que tu possédais avant, mais tu n'aimes pas travailler et tu ne voudrais y aller que pour les yeux d'une petite blonde, donc Serdaigle ne te va pas non plus. Donc, il te reste Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor__. Tu es loyal envers tes amis, mais je ne te verrais absolument pas à Pouffsouffle, tu ferais de leur vie un enfer. Les seuls qui pourraient contrôler ton sacré sens de l'humour qui ne demande qu'à ressortir et qui pourraient t'aimer comme tu es, se trouvent à…_ GRYFFONDOR.

Tom remercia le Choixpeau, mais il avait quand même mal au cœur. Serpentard avait été sa maison durant sept ans. Elyse comprit la douleur de son ami et lui dit alors qu'il s'asseyait près d'elle :

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Pas si grave ? Compte avec moi, veux-tu ? J'ai perdu mon charisme, ma puissance, mes soldats, mon sang, mon âge et ma filiation.

-Alors compte avec moi, à ton tour. Tu as gagné un air trognon, du bonheur dans ta vie, des amis sincères, une puissance immaculée qui ne demande qu'à augmenter et une famille, rétorqua Elyse.

Tom se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait gagné durant ce rituel, une vie. La vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, celle dont il avait rêvé quand il était petit durant sa première existence.

-Une famille ! J'ai une famille !

Fred qui avait entendu le cri du cœur du nouveau lui dit :

-Ouais et maintenant, tu vas découvrir la joie incroyable d'être gêné par ta famille.

-Mon petit chou à la crème, tu as oublié tes caleçons à cœur à la maison, tiens, les voilà, singea Georges.

-Mon chéri, tu n'as pris que quatre fois à manger ? Tu es malade ? Aaaah ! Mon fils se laisse mourir de faim ! renchérit Fred.

-Eh bien entendu en plein milieu du petit-déjeuner, lancèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Tom devint blême alors qu'Elyse pouffait de rire. Voulant en être sûr, il lança un regard vers son père et essaya la légimencie vers lui. Albus sentit immédiatement la présence de son fils dans son esprit, se connecta à lui et lui demanda :

_-Mon bébé, tu n'as rien mangé, tu es malade ? _

Il fut surpris quand il vit son fils devenir blanc comme un linge et le regarder avec horreur.

_-Par Merlin, tu es malade ! Tu vas mourir ! J'appelle Sainte-Mangouste ! _

_-Mon père est un papa-poule ! Par Salazar, les Weasley avaient raison ! Tu vas me couver jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne les soixante dix ans ! _

_-Bien sûr ! C'est le rôle d'un père ! Enfin le rôle d'un père comme je me l'imagine. _

_-Papa ? _

_-Oui, Tom. _

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais ne jamais cesser de l'imaginer ? _

Albus envoya tout son amour à son fils qui avait repris des couleurs et possédait même quelques rougeurs aux pommettes.

_-Oh ! Papa ? _

_-Oui, mon chéri ? _

_-Le mal est bloqué dans le corps qu'il avait choisi. Il doit être en train de dormir maintenant. _

_-C'est une bonne nouvelle. _

_-Je vais prévenir Synthia avec le lien des jumeaux, elle va pouvoir contacter Harry et le lui dire. _

_-Mon fils, tu peux aller directement voir Miss Potter et le lui dire. _

_-D'accord, papa._

Tom coupa la communication, se leva de table, puis rejoignit celle des serpentards et appela :

-Synthia ?

-Oui, Tom ?

-Si tu vois Harry, dis lui que le mal est dorénavant bloqué dans le corps temporaire qu'il s'était choisi. C'est le Choixpeau qui m'a prévenu.

-Merci.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais rejoindre ma table avant que mon père ne débarque et ne se mette en tête de me gaver comme une oie.

Tom repartit et eut un sourire quand Synthia s'exclama :

-Tom, je te pardonne.

Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit :

-Merci, Synthia.

L'enfant retourna vers sa table et se jeta sur la nourriture. Comme tous les autres élèves des quatre maisons. Dans la poche de Synthia, Harry sentait que le mal était faible, trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit contre lui. Il décida alors de réapparaître. Tous étaient en train de se régaler bruyamment quand retentit un pop assez discret. Tous sursautèrent quand une voix connue de tous s'exclama :

-Synthia, espèce de goinfre. Tu pourrais quand même me laisser de quoi manger. Sœur indigne.

Tous se regardèrent vers l'origine de la voix et virent Harry Potter. Il avait l'air changé. Son maintient était plus assuré, c'était cela, il y avait une nouvelle assurance au fond de son regard vert, une force qu'il ne possédait pas auparavant. Tous comprirent qu'ils avaient en face d'eux le véritable Harry Potter, celui qu'il aurait dû être s'il n'était pas tombé entre les mains des Dursley. Synthia se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de son jumeau.

-Merci petite sœur. Merci pour tout, pour avoir toujours été là pour moi. Sans toi, je serais resté un loup jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Synthia serra son frère contre elle en pleurant lourdement. Elle avait toujours voulu voir son frère sans sa gangue de peur et enfin, son rêve était devant elle, dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon, sa sœur toujours dans ses bras, se tourna vers les professeurs et dit à Severus :

-Merci, oncle Sev de n'avoir dit à personne où je me cachais.

-Espèce de sale petite boule de poils ingrate, s'insurgea le professeur de Potions.

Severus savait que ce garnement avait dit cela simplement pour l'embarrasser. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, puis posa son menton sur le haut de la tête de sa sœur et soupira de bonheur. Il se sentait prêt, prêt à vivre sa vie.

FIN


End file.
